


The Fallen One

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel!Alec, Angel/Demon AU, Demon!Magnus, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Angst, Mystery, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, an angel of the lord and a soldier is sent down on Earth with the sole mission to bring an end to the notorious demon Magnus Bane. Alec isn't the first angel that the Heaven has sent after him - he likes playing around with the angels, that have never suceeded to complete their mission. But there's something different about this particular angel.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 187
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘’You understand your task?’’ asked a voice and Alec, the angel held onto his blade tightly and then he nodded. ‘’You are to execute the demon and bring heaven to justice,’’ carried on the voice and Alec gulped, but then nodded. Everything came to this and he just gave them another determined look because he was going to make heaven proud; he wasn’t going to fail them. He had a very risky task, but he was going to carry out what he was told, bring justice to the heaven above. He had heard all of the terrible things that the demon has done among the centuries that he dared to walk the Earth and thus pollute the air on it. And Alec was sickened because _he needed to make him pay._ Alec was told many things and never questioned his authorities. He was a soldier, an angel of the lord and it was going to be his pleasure to finally be of use.

‘’Yes, sir,’’ said Alec and took in a deep breath, gaining himself a smile from the older angel and then he shuddered a little. ‘’I understand my task, I am to execute the demon, Magnus Bane,’’ he said and the older angel nodded, smiling slyly and Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’I will make him pay for all of the horrible things that he had done during his years on Earth. It makes me sick that he had gone unnoticed for such a long time,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together, glamouring his eyes, shining blue, his grace overpowering and he smiled. ‘’You can always count on me, sir, I’ll make sure that Earth is once more cleaned of all of the demon blooded creatures,’’ said Alec and the angel seemed pleased with what he heard.

‘’Good, I hope you don’t let me down,’’ he said and Alec quickly shook his head. ‘’The heaven had sent many angels to deal with the demon, but they always come back unsuccessful,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’You have to be wary of the demon’s ways, he’ll be trying to use his demonic powers on you, you have to be ready to _resist_ the temptation,’’ he said and Alec only pressed his lips together, but he was pretty sure that he could deal with one little pesky demon. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d be sending a demon back to hell - he had done that before, all of the ones that he sent were _evil_ creatures. Vile and just disgusting, so Alec was ready to deal with this one as well.

‘’I promise, sir, that I will carry out the mission successfully,’’ said Alec and then bowed his head down, trying to show his loyalty to the archangel. ‘’I’m Heaven’s most powerful soldier, so you can always count on me carrying out the tasks that you have given me,’’ he said and the archangel seemed pleased with what he heard. ‘’I’ll track him down in no time, I’ll be back before the day passes,’’ said Alec and the archangel nodded, proudly smiling at the younger angel.

‘’I knew I could count on you,’’ said the angel and Alec bowed his head once more.

* * *

Being the Prince of Edom had its perks, Magnus happily sipping on his drink, sitting at Pandemonium, which was the human bar that he possessed. Earth was quite an interesting place, thought the demon - humans were very interesting creatures. He had tempted quite a lot of them and always succeeded - he was quite powerful. His father was a _king_ after all and Magnus happily snorted because he knew that the Heaven was after him. _Heaven and all of the angels were such cowards,_ thought Magnus and then just shook his head. Always hated them, never wanted to be associated with them ever again and he was just angered to think that he was once one of them.

But it was fun trying to see the Heaven above trying to catch him. He was supposed to be in Edom, but Magnus got bored, so he decided to travel up to the world - God’s favourite children, he wanted to see what was so special about them. They were his favourite toys, at least at first, but a lot of time has passed since then and Magnus had learned a thing or two. Nevertheless, the Heaven was still after him and it was a joy to see the angels turning over to the dark side - _not once was able to resist his temptation_ and a little smirk appeared on his lips. It made sure that humans succumbed to him, but it was that much more arousing and exciting to see the angels fall, crossing over to the dark side.

That was one of his greatest sins, wasn’t it? Perhaps it was why the Heaven was after him, for the temptation of far too many angels. But Magnus couldn’t help it, could he? All he did was offer a fruit of temptation - it wasn’t his fault that the angels took the bite of the forbidden fruit. Magnus snickered and then crossed his legs, looking over to his right side, where he had an attractive younger man sitting next to him and his smile widened as he looked on his other side and saw an attractive younger woman sitting there - his toys for the evening and he couldn’t wait to take them back to his place and let them explore the full joys of pleasure. In a way, he was a _giver -_ he let people experience pleasure. No emotions attached, of course, because emotions weren’t Magnus’ deal. He made sure to never reveal who he truly was to others. No strings attached, just pure pleasure. He hadn’t experienced love ever since...

‘’Honey, go grab me another drink,’’ said Magnus to the man on his side. Marcus, was his name? Magnus kind of forgot because he didn't really matter, he was a distraction. Marcus happily giggled and then nodded because it would be his pleasure to bring Magnus something. He didn’t need to be told twice, he was on his legs and already at the bar. ‘’Good boy,’’ purred Magnus and then looked to the woman, who was happily smiling. 

‘’Maybe want a sip of my drink, Magnus?’’ asked the girl and Magnus happily nodded, tasting a little of his cocktail and he moaned out loud. ‘’Tastes good, doesn’t it?’’ she asked and Magnus’ eyes darkened a little bit. 

‘’Not as good as you,’’ he said and winked. The girl giggled and then looked down. Embarrassment was a part of it and Magnus loved seeing the true nature of humans - embarrassment, the shyness - _innocence._ And he got to transform that into lust. But always with consent, never using his powers to make them come to his side. All he did was rely on his looks and it always worked. 

_It was a fun evening ahead of all of them._

* * *

The angel arrived on Earth; his tracking skills enabled him to find the demon fairly easy and he was confused at first when he found himself in front of a nightclub. He was kind of confused, but as soon as he read the name of it, it all made sense. _Pandemonium._ ‘’Disgusting,’’ commented Alec and shook his head. ‘’He’s capitalising on it, how shameful,’’ he said to himself and then glanced at the door. There were two security guards standing in front of them and it seemed that not everyone could pass and gain themselves an access to the club. Then again, Alec didn’t really have to worry about that and he quickly reached for his blade and then nodded. That was going to go fast and quick, then he would get to return back to Heaven, because he really didn’t like the Earth.

The streets were cold and smelly, he didn’t like humans one bit as well. Stupid and loud, never thinking just acting on impulses. _Free will,_ was how they called it and Alec just wrinkled his nose. He stepped closer to the door, but the guards didn’t let him pass so freely. ‘’Stop right here,’’ said the right one and Alec rolled his eyes. ‘’Give us your name,’’ he then added and pulled out a list of people. There was a list? Yes, Alec really wasn’t in the mood to be playing games and he just rolled his eyes.

‘’You will let me pass, human,’’ said Alec in his stoic manner and didn’t let an ounce of emotions show on his face. ‘’You will not stop me, and the same goes for you,’’ he said, talking to the other human, who didn’t seem to budge. That was until Alec let his glamour fall, his grace shining through his eyes, shining blue and the two humans seemed really freaked out. Before they were able to scream, Alec only rolled his eyes again and snapped his fingers, making them frozen at place and he just grumbled. ‘’Stupid and loud,’’ he said and then just passed through the door and then narrowed his eyes. He was going to find the demon soon - he could feel him, he was much closer than he thought and Alec grinned. _A demon was going to pay for his sins._

Magnus was enjoying his new glass of drink when he was able to sense something interesting enter his club and a wicked grin spread across his face. _Angelic blood,_ he could smell it kilometres away and he then started looking around. An angel had just entered his lair and he was just… he needed to see who it was. Oh, another was there to kill him? Ah, it was going to be a joy to see the angel submit to him and he just stood up, leaving the two humans alone on the sofa and they were both confused, then pissed off as Magnus just left and looked completely uninterested in them. Magnus was much more interested in this angel and couldn’t wait to find them.

Alec had his blade ready as he was walking among humans. Ugh, what was that horrible place? He could smell alcohol, sweat and _lust._ He couldn’t believe he had to set his feet into such a tained place, but it was a price he was willing to pay and he pressed his lips together as he was searching for the demon. It was the right place, the demon’s presence was growing stronger and Alec was walking past the humans in the club, trying to seek out the demon in the room. However, the more that he tried to seek the demon out, the less he could see him and he was getting annoyed.

Magnus, on the other hand, was laughing silently because he was able to spot the angel from across the room - he could only see him from the back, but he could see a tall man standing in the middle of the dance floor. He really stood out just by his appearance - he was _really_ tall, so that alone was able to make him stand out from the crowd. But, Magnus could also sense his angelic blood and he chuckled because he decided to play a little game with the angel before he’d go in for the kill, so to speak. Invite the angel to taste what real temptation looked like, deciding to play a little game of mouse and a cat with him first. He was a lot like a cat in that aspect and he chuckled.

Magnus was slowly moving closer to the angel, who looked really lost in there and he grinned - _ah, yes, angels were often horrified when they stepped inside of his club._ Accusing him of sin and filth, nothing new to Magnus. But it was that more entertaining to see them enjoy the exact thing that they appeared to be above of. It was truly very entertaining and he chuckled softly. He decided to make the first move - after all it was club and as a host, it would be highly rude of him not to greet such an important guest. He licked across his lower lip and then used his demonic powers to portal himself right behind the angel and he tapped him on the back. ‘’Hello, there little angel,’’ he said and Alec’s eyes widened, quickly turning around, but as he turned around, there was no one there.

Alec grumbled and then turned around again, almost spinning around himself, yet he couldn’t see the demon. _But, the one that had just touched him was a demon._ He could sense him and he pressed his lips angrily together because he could tell that the demon was toying with him. Magnus appeared on the other side of the club again and he shook his head because this was far too much fun. He stood at one place long enough for the angel sense him again and Alec decided not to lose track that time, using his angelic powers, to move faster, but just as he was about to appear next to Magnus, the demon disappeared again, Alec cursing. As Alec cursed, Magnus appeared behind him again and clicked with his tongue.

‘’For an angel, you surely know a lot of dirty words,’’ said Magnus and then started laughing, disappearing again as the angel turned around and Alec was going to lose his patience as he really wasn’t one of the most patient angels. That was what made him unpredictable and dangerous at times, that was why he was the Heaven’s strongest soldier. _He attacked first and asked later._ If he ever did, that was. He mainly did what he was told and never asked too many questions because that was how the Heaven operated. So far, Alec had no reasons to doubt into his faith and loyalty.

‘’You can run, but you can’t hide forever, _demon,_ ’’ growled Alec and heard the demon’s laughter again and he pressed his lips together because he was getting more and more pissed off. Magnus could see that he was making the angel more and more rilled up and he was excited because it was glorious when angels lost control. Such proud creatures, but deep down inside, they were all the same - demon or angelic creatures. They were too much alike and that was why the angels resented them so much. ‘’Show yourself,’’ said Alec.

‘’You’re not fun,’’ said a voice and Alec grabbed onto his blade.

‘’This isn’t a game,’’ said Alec.

‘’Are you sure?’’ asked Magnus and then started laughing, appearing in one of the back rooms of his club, but he knew that the angel would sense and follow him. And he was right, because the angel soon appeared in the room with him and walked right into Magnus’ trap. ‘’Here we are, angel, just you and me so why don’t we-’’

‘’Cut that crap,’’ grumbled Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘’There’s no ways you can run anymore,’’ he then added as he was coming closer to the demon. Alec couldn’t really see him because it was dark in the room and he wasn’t using his powers. He was saving them up in a case that the demon would try to run like the coward that he was. But much to his surprise, Magnus only leaned against the wall and then laughed again.

‘’Real fun begins now, little one,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Oh, yes, we finally agree on something,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ll have fun in-’’

‘’Sinning,’’ said Magnus and Alec finally lost his patience because he could see that the demon still saw all of this as a game and it pissed him off. They were completely alone, so he didn’t bother hiding his powers anymore, running from across the room in less than a second and then he pressed Magnus against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt and he quickly reached for his blade because he was meaning to make this quick and less messy as it was possible. 

Magnus was laughing even when the angel took a hold of him and he would love to see his face, actually. It was pitch black in the room, but he wouldn’t have to wait a long time to see how his angel looked like this time. Alec bared his angelic eyes and Magnus’ eyes widened when he was able to see them. Magnus could see Alec’s grace and… _it wasn’t the first time that he had seen that kind of a grace._ It wasn’t the first time at all and for a second he couldn’t even believe that… _no._ Magnus stopped laughing all of the second and he needed to remain calm because he couldn’t believe that the Heaven actually had the audacity to send-

Alec grinned when the demon’s expression turned to surprise and horror and he nodded. _Finally, the demon saw that he wasn’t playing around!_ Alec brought his blade to the demon’s cheek and raised his head above, but Magnus was completely petrified. He could easily over-power him, but the fact that the angel was _him_ made Magnus completely petrified and he managed to finally recover. Yet, he still didn’t move and he just… he was shaking all over. ‘’Alexander?’’ finally managed to stammer out Magnus and Alec looked down at him. Alec at first didn't really register what just happened - _that the demon knew his full name._ Alec didn't use it for centuries now and had totally distanced himself from it. He didn't like it - that was why he went by the name of Alec instead. And when it finally hit him how the demon called him, he almost dropped his blade.

"What did you call me?" asked Alec and Magnus looked down because he was still shaken up pretty badly. Magnus didn't speak up, so Alec pressed him firmer against the wall and then growled. "Who told you my full name? How do you know it?" demanded Alec and Magnus gulped because-

"You… you don't-"

"Have we met before?!" snapped Alec. Magnus swallowed away that the pain pestering his heart and he just shook his head. "Speak!"

He didn't remember. "No," muttered Magnus and shook his head. For the first time in ages he experienced _pain_ and he- "We've never met before," said Magnus and before Alec managed to strike, Magnus was gone. Alec cursed because all of the sudden he couldn't feel the demon and he grumbled. He allowed that to throw him off so much! 

"Father will be so pissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec was sharpening his blade, still trying to capture the demon. He’s been down on Earth for far too long - a week, maybe two? And he still couldn’t get close to the demon, though he was able to feel him every now and then. The demon showed himself when he wanted to be seen, but that was it. Alec couldn’t track him on his own and he couldn’t for the life of his figure out how the other managed to hide his tracks so well. Centuries of being on the run probably made the demon quite good at hiding his own tracks, but Alec was sure that he would slip up. And Alec was going to be there to see it and then bring the justice finally upon him. He grumbled and then frowned when he saw the reflection of himself in his blade - his hazel eyes were dark and angry. Alec just wanted it to be over, but there were just so many things running through his mind.  _ So many things that he didn’t know how to clear up.  _

There was the obvious question - how did the demon know his real name? Alec hadn’t told it to anyone, not many of the angels knew it, besides his family. But, that was it and Alec was really,  _ really _ confused by the way the demon called out to him. It wasn’t just a simple saying of his name, but it was much deeper. As an angel, Alec had a way of reading other people’s emotions and the demon was  _ hurt.  _ By the way he sounded, Alec could tell that the demon knew him, somehow, yet Alec couldn’t recall ever meeting him. No matter how hard he tried to remember this Magnus from his past, there was nothing. Maybe the demon was just trying to manipulate him? Maybe the demon could read minds and he somehow got under Alec’s skin? Those were all the question that Alec didn’t know an answer to.

Alec didn’t like not knowing things. The Heavens were bound to know if the two of them had met in the past, they should have  _ warned  _ him before sending him on Earth, but they didn’t and that was why Alec probably figured that it was just the demon playing tricks on his mind and Alec wasn’t going to let him do it again. He didn’t get to see the demon again face to face ever since that night in that  _ awful _ nightclub, but Alec was ready and the next time it would happen, he was going to be ready. There was nothing that the demon could do or say that would throw him off guard again. Alec was now ready and he wasn’t going to waver ever again, grinning as he was done sharpening his blade.

“Little demon’s not even going to know what will hit him,” said Alec and dipped the blade inside of a demon poison. Not strong enough to kill a demon, but enough to slow them down. If one would get in contact with it, they wouldn’t be able to move. It seemed that Magnus was always one step ahead of him. As soon as Alec arrived at the location that he  _ thought  _ Magnus was at, the demon was already gone, so this was going to slow him down. He already had his arrows ready and soaked in the poison, happily humming along and he then studied his blade. All that followed was setting up the demon traps and then he was all set. The demon was going to get caught or slowed down, Alec could finally put an end to him and then he could finally return back to Heaven. By the Lord, how much he missed his home. The peace and quiet. The Earth was anything  _ but _ that and he wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, what you’ve got here?” suddenly asked a voice and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw the one and only, Magnus Bane standing right there next to his arrows, studying them. Not only that, but he managed to  _ pick _ one of them up and as soon as the angel wanted to act and capture the demon, Magnus snapped his fingers and made the angel stop moving. Alec was struggling, straining all of his muscles, but there was no way that he could move. No matter how much he tried, he felt the demonic energy holding him back and he felt sick. How dared he defile him with his magic?! All that Alec could do at that point was hope that Magnus didn’t see the poison and that he’d somehow touch the end of the arrows. Now that would be a bit too easy, but demons weren’t really smart. “Oh, pointy and quite dangerous,” said Magnus and cackled, taking in a deep breath and then stuck his tongue out. “Demon poison, really?” asked Magnus and then tossed the arrow aside. Alec cursed mentally -  _ so, he did notice it!  _ “Yeah, you’ll need a lot more than this if you wanna stop me,” challenged him Magnus.

Unlike the last time that he’d seen Magnus, the demon was collected and there were no signs of the pain that Alec could feel. That confused the angel, but then again…  _ it was all a game, wasn’t it?  _ Demons weren’t really capable of feeling emotions, so of course it was just all a game for the demon. Alec was angrily glaring at the demon, who was chuckling and was now leaning over him. Alec tried to speak up, but he couldn’t as he was frozen in place and Magnus let out a surprised gasp that sounded really  _ fake.  _ Alec continued glaring and Magnus started laughing.

“How rude of me,” said Magnus and then snapped his fingers. “You may speak now, little one,” said Magnus and then waggled his eyebrows. Alec felt his mouth opening up, but then he quickly closed them again because he didn’t want  _ this.  _ Didn’t want the demon to be the one who was going to order him when he could or could not speak because  _ he was an angel of the lord.  _ He wasn’t going to let the demon order him around. He was far too proud and the demon only rolled his eyes. “So, this is what you’ve been doing for the past few weeks? Playing with your tools and dipping them into the demon poison?” asked Magnus and was laughing silently. He was  _ mocking _ him and Alec pressed his lips together, the frown deepening in between his eyebrows. “Now, now, don’t frown - it would be such a shame to have your pretty face ruined by these wrinkles,” said Magnus and dared to touch Alec’s cheek softly, running his thumb over his cheek and Alec shuddered because he didn’t like it. 

“Stop touching me,” said Alec and Magnus whistled, but did withdraw his hand away and then just sat down next to Alec. “I don’t care what you think,  _ demon _ , I will put an end to you,” said Alec and then gritted his teeth. “You will pay for your sins,” carried on Alec and Magnus arched his brow. He was really interested to know what his so-called sins were because that was what all of the angels that had been sent after him said, yet none of them really knew  _ which  _ kind of sins he was supposed to have done. It just showed how brainwashed the angel kind was - and totally followed the sheep mentality. 

“Ah,” said Magnus and then crossed his legs together. “You all claim this - how I need to repay for my sins, but,” said Magnus and then tapped his fingers against his chin. “Do you mind telling me exactly what I’ve done wrong?” asked Magnus and then cocked his head to the side. “Temptation isn’t a sin - it is what I do, don’t I?” asked Magnus. “It’s in my  _ nature _ is how you angels say… think you’re so much better than us,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes. “But when it comes down to it, you have nothing substantial to hold me accountable for,” said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. 

“Temptation alone is a sin,” said Alec. Magnus didn’t look impressed, but he also wasn’t surprised because of course an angel was going to say that. “Temptation is a trail of one’s faith and  _ you _ make them question it. You push innocent human into doing impure act, you make them sin,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, yawning because the angel was clearly really not ready to hear him out at all. “It is an immoral act,” he carried on and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“And why is it giving into temptation considered as a bad thing?” asked Magnus and Alec looked horrified. “Why should humans be punished for enjoying something their bodies or mind desires for? It is human nature, why should people be punished for wanting to experience joy and pleasure in their lives?” asked Magnus. “I am here to just help them achieve their deepest and darkest-”

“You’re a son of  _ Asmodeus -  _ the demon of lust. I’m not having this conversation with you,” said Alec and then looked down because he couldn’t dare to look at Magnus. Those words seemed to have an impact on Magnus, because he was silent for a few moments, but he soon recovered and Alec took in a deep breath. “Tempting humans is one thing, but to think that you’ve actually sprawled your web of darkness onto  _ our _ kind, that is just reprehensible and inexcusable,” said Alec. Magnus looked as if he was about to say something, but in the end he just closed his mouth and looked down a little bit. It seemed that a lot was on his mind, but nothing came out in the end. Alec rolled his eyes and then just pressed his lips together. “Release me,” said Alec, because he didn’t like being held captive like that.

“Don’t worry,” said Magnus and scoffed because he couldn’t believe that the angel was making such a fuss about being held down like that. 

“How do you know my name?” asked Alec suddenly because the demon needed to come clean. Maybe he had someone working on his side, maybe Asmodeus told him his real name just to mess with him. Magnus didn’t reply. “When I ask, you answer,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “How did you know my  _ real _ name?” he asked and then waited for a bit longer, but he was getting impatient. Those arrows were just  _ there _ , if he could somehow break free, he would be able to make the demon-

“Doesn’t matter,” said Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

“Yes, it does,” said Alec. “Have you been doing a background check on me?” asked Alec and Magnus dryly laughed because he tried to laugh it off, but he couldn’t. “It seemed like we’ve met before, but I can’t remember. Why?” asked Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath, because this was getting a bit too intense even for him. Even so, he decided to keep things a bit more light hearted because he didn’t want to worry too much. This too was going to pass and he just waved it off.

“Angel,” said Magnus. “I think you should worry more about getting loose than figuring out how I know your name,” said Magnus and then winked. “Unless, you don’t really wanna break free and you like being tied up like this?” asked Magnus and licked across his lower lip. “It’s really interesting just how filthy your kind can get. Trust me, I’ve figured it out a few times before and my, my,” said Magnus, purring close to Alec’s face and Alec clenched his jaw. Magnus was pissing him off and deflecting the question. “What do you say, wanna play around?” asked Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue.

“You really do have a death wish, don’t you?” asked Alec and Magnus winked.

“Very well then - this will be fun, playing the game of catch for a bit longer. You’ll submit to me sooner than later - they all do,” said Magnus and snapped his fingers, letting Alec loose and just as Alec was about to grab his blade, Magnus waved to him, said “catch me if you can,” and then disappeared. Pissed off, Alec threw the blade to the wall and then just groaned because he again couldn’t feel the demon.  _ Magnus was a little shit and he hated it.  _ But he was going to capture him! Soon! Alec swore on that!

* * *

_ “Alexander,” whispered Magnus. “Alexander, look at me,” he muttered and the angel looked at him. Cheeks red, Alec shuddered a little bit when he felt Magnus’ hand on top of his cheek and he chewed on his lower lip. ‘’You’re shaking,’’ said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec nodded because he could feel Magnus’ hot breath against his lips and he couldn’t breathe properly. ‘’Shh, I’ve got you, all will be okay, my Alexander,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec gulped down because he trusted Magnus with everything and he nodded. _

_ ‘’I know,’’ managed to stutter out the shy angel and Magnus grinned, bringing himself closer. He could tell that Alec’s heart was about to jump out of his chest, placing his other hand on top of Alec’s heart and he smiled. Alec was about to shy away, but then Magnus took Alec’s hand and placed it on top of his chest as well and the angel’s eyes widened when he felt Magnus’ heart pounding as well. ‘’Y-you too?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. _

_ ‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus and gasped softly, leaning in closer. ‘’I’ve never felt like this, my angel,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled at the nick-name. Biting onto his lip, he managed not to shy away when Magnus leaned closer again. ‘’You’re so stunning, Alexander, so beautiful,’’ he said and Alec shyly chuckled. ‘’My gorgeous-’’ _

_ ‘’Magnus, stop,’’ said Alec playfully and Magnus chuckled. _

_ ‘’I’m sorry, but I can’t help it,’’ said Magnus and held Alec’s face with both of his hands. ‘’Not when I have the most gorgeous angel in the whole universe here with me,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec reached out with his pearly white wings and wrapped them around Magnus, pulling him close. ‘’By the Heavens, I love you,’’ said Magnus and Alec didn’t reply. Instead, he shyly leaned closer and placed their lips together, marking their first kiss together. _

* * *

Magnus gritted his teeth and threw the glass of whiskey that he was sipping on across the room, it smashing against the wall and Magnus clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to be remembering  _ that _ part of his life and he gritted his cheeks, huffing under his breath and then he looked to his other side, where his dear friend Catarina was sitting. A warlock, part demon, so in way, the two of them had a lot in common. Both cast away by angelic blooded creatures, their pasts not alike, but they had a lot of things in common when it came to angels. Angelic blooded creatures alike. They were all traitors in their eyes and the demon pressed his lips together, massaging his temples, because he thought that he was  _ over _ it. He made sure that those memories weren’t going to resurface and for centuries they stayed hidden. But  _ now,  _ everything was flipped on its head. The Heaven loved tormenting him, didn’t it?

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Catarina and Magnus pressed his lips together. She was one of the rare people that Magnus actually opened up, so she knew about his past. She knew what happened and he also told her that he’d seen  _ him _ again. He was sent on Earth to  _ kill _ him and as much as Magnus wanted to play around, it was- ‘’Him?’’ asked Catarina and Magnus pressed his lips together, nodding and he closed his eyes. ‘’I’m sorry, I-’’

‘’I don’t need pity, Catarina,’’ snapped Magnus and Catarina looked down.

‘’Of course, I’m sorry,’’ she apologised and then held in her breath. ‘’It wasn’t pity, it was empathy,’’ said Catarina and Magnus rolled his eyes.  _ Empathy equaled pity in his eyes.  _ All emotions were weakness, yet again he was rather attached to his friends. He only had three, but he’d give the world for them. For others, he didn’t care. He cared for none and he was just biting his lip. ‘’I could always take your memories away, it only takes a little spell and-’’ she offered and Magnus looked at her.

‘’ _ No. _ ’’

‘’But, I thought that you hate remembering what you and him ha-’’

‘’I do,’’ said Magnus and then looked away.  _ And yet, he didn’t want to forget.  _ As much as it hurt, that was the happiest time of his life to this day and he pressed his lips together. No matter how much it was tormenting him, it was worth it. ‘’This is pissing me off,’’ said Magnus and then groaned. He couldn’t keep on hiding in the haven of his loft, he needed to get out and distract himself again with something.  _ Humans,  _ he thought,  _ yes, that was going to have to do.  _ ‘’Let’s go to Pandemonium,’’ he said and then shrugged. He was risking getting caught by Alexander, but then again… maybe that was what he wanted. Not to get caught, but to see the angel. It brought quite the satisfaction to see the angel pissed off - that he couldn’t capture him. 

Catarina wanted to warn Magnus about the dangers, but she figured that he already knew. Magnus was no fool, after all.

* * *

‘’You never  _ do _ give up, do you?’’ asked Magnus, appearing behind Alec. Much to his luck, it seemed that the angel managed to track him out after all and he was grinning all the way up to his ears. Startled, Alec quickly turned around and then grabbed his blade - or so he thought, but he couldn’t find it. Magnus chuckled and then showed the blade to Alec. ‘’Looking for this?’’ asked Magnus and Alec gritted his teeth. Magnus made the blade disappear with his magic and before the angel could get his hands on his bow and quiver, that too was gone and Alec was completely unarmed in Pandemonium and he froze -  _ why was it so easy for Magnus to disarm him like that?!  _ It was like he knew each and every move that he made before even making it. Alec was kind of confused, but he didn’t let that show and he hunched down, getting ready to strike, but he didn’t.

‘’Magnus,’’ grumbled Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

‘’Always so hostile - doesn’t it get tiring?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’Ugh. How about, I buy you a drink? On me,’’ offered Magnus and Alec was just glaring; was the demon that stupid?!

‘’So that you can  _ poison _ me?!’’

‘’ _ No _ ,’’ said Magnus and then sighed because he was getting annoyed. ‘’The way I see it, you have two options. One is that you leave, but never find your weapons,’’ said Magnus and Alec cursed because the demon was right -  _ Alec couldn’t feel his weapons!  _ ‘’Or the second option is that you stick around and enjoy the party,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’Forget it,’’ said Alec and turned around.

‘’Very well, can’t say that I didn’t try,’’ said Magnus and then grinned because he knew what was going to happen. Alec did turn around and attempt going out, but before he could reach the exit, he turned around and came up to Magnus again, whining.  _ The Heaven was going to kill him if they found out that he let the demon get his hands on his weapons.  _ ‘’Amazing, so you’re staying,’’ said Magnus and then happily clapped. 

‘’I get my weapons back, yes?’’

‘’Yes, yes,’’ said Magnus. ‘’But first, how about a drink?’’

‘’If we must,’’ said Alec and sighed. Magnus smiled. That was like the Alec that he knew.

* * *

‘’You don’t really want to kill me, do you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

‘’As if.’’

‘’Oh,  _ please,  _ if you wanted to see me die, you would reach across the table and strangle me, it wouldn’t really be that difficult without weapons, would it?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’Or you could always rely on your magic. This is you, stalling,’’ said Magnus, sounding very confident it his words and rolled his eyes.

‘’Oh, don’t act like you know everything about me,’’ said Alec.

‘’But I do,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I know many things,’’ said Magnus. ‘’As for a matter of fact, I happen to know that you’re attracted to me,’’ he said. Alec choked on his drink and then glanced at Magnus. ‘’I mean you’re trying to lie to yourself and pretend that it’s not happening, but when it comes down to it, you wouldn’t mind being tempted,’’ he said with a little chuckle and then leaned back in his chair.

Alec seemed flustered. 

‘’No need to be so embarrassed, angel, we all have needs and I can’t-’’

‘’Shut up,’’ said Alec and then looked down. ‘’Give me my weapons back and I’ll be on my way.’’

‘’But you don’t really want to leave, do you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec glared. 

‘’I’ll not fall for your tricks and magic.’’

‘’No magic, there never is,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Because the pleasure of temptation is knowing that a person  _ really _ wants you,’’ he winked and Alec looked down. ‘’Yeah, you fight it, but why fight it, though? Giving in is much more fun. Trust me, I could show you what real fun looks like and-’’ started Magnus, but Alec only stood up. He regretted staying for that fucking drink. It was stupid, he didn’t even know why he did it.

‘’Screw this,’’ said Alec and started marching away and Magnus grinned. ‘’And keep the weapons, I’ll end you without them,’’ he said and then portalled out of the club. Alec said that he would end him, but he had more than one opportunity that evening. Yet, he didn’t take one - why? He had no idea himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec was tracking Magnus down. He could sense him being somewhere close and he grinned because this time he was ready. While it was true that he didn’t have his angelic weapons, but that didn’t matter. Magnus had a point the last time - why use the weapons when he could easily use his angelic powers and magic on Magnus? It would be much easier and less messy job. So, that was what he was going to do! In a way, he should be thanking Magnus for giving him such a  _ wonderful  _ idea and he was grinning because he was getting close, flapping with his wings and started flying closer. Oh, yes, that was definitely Magnus there, but what surprised him was that Magnus didn’t seem to be alone. Alec landed on one of the buildings and then looked down, watching what was going on. There was Magnus, surrounded by a bunch of other demons and it seemed that the demons were ganging up on Magnus.

Oh, should he stay for a little show? All of the others were lower class demons, so he could easily wipe them out of the existence with one swipe of his hand, so he decided to wait a bit more. To see how Magnus was in action - he was in it for a show. Maybe see the demons kick Magnus’ ass - that would be a bonus because he was still pissed off about his weapons getting stolen. Not to mention that Magnus was still thinking all of this was a game, so yes… he was going to enjoy watching the demon get beaten up. For now, he was rooting for the lower demons and he sat down, rubbed his palms together and then grinned.  _ Let the show begin! _

Magnus gritted his teeth because suddenly he was surrounded by demons - all of them he knew pretty much and he grumbled because he knew why they were there. He rolled his eyes and wanted to walk away, but he quickly found out that he was out numbered and even though he was much stronger than them, he wondered if he could actually take on all of them at the same time. It was going to be a challenge, but at the same time, he could also feel angelic presence and he just grumbled - so, all of them were going to gang up on him at the same time? Not cool. Magnus looked up and narrowed his eyes because he could see Alec, sitting on the building and just gazing down.  _ He was watching him?  _ Or was he going to wait till he was at his weakest and then try and attack him? Whatever Alec’s plan was, Magnus wasn’t amused and he just grumbled, knowing that he had to concentrate on the demons around him and then he would have to worry about the angel up there.

“Been a long time since you’ve left Edom, hasn’t it, Magnus?” asked one of the demons and Magnus shuddered when he remembered that awful place. Hated it. Never liked it and he just tried to ignore them and then walk past them. But, that wasn’t happening, of course not as demons were pretty stupid and stubborn. Besides, it seemed that  _ Asmodeus  _ sent them, huh? Magnus had a strained relationship with his father - they didn’t hate each other, but it was still better if they weren’t really close. Magnus respected his father, but he wished he’d leave him alone. Asmodeus, on the other hand, wanted to see his son become a ruler of Edom one day, which was what Magnus _ really  _ disliked. 

“I don’t really care,” said Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Tell my old man that I send my best regards, but I have no plans of ever returning back,” said Magnus and then tried to walk away, but his way was blocked again. Now, he could create a portal and run away like that, but he  _ couldn’t.  _ Well, he could, but his ego would never let him leave this down - a bunch of lower class demons thinking that he was too much of a coward to face them, so he was staying. And if it was going to get physical, then so be it. He was going to kick all of their asses.

“Asmodeus sent us for you,” said the other demon and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Look, I know that your level of intelligence is much lower, but what part of what I just said did you not understand?” asked Magnus and then rolled his eyes. “I’m never going back with you,” he said and then looked back when he felt one of them touching him by the back of his elbow.  _ How dared they put his filthy hands on him?!  _ Magnus had no problems in turning back, snapping his fingers and turning that particular demon into dust with one swift motion of his hand. He then grinned and then looked to the others, which didn’t really seem too frightened. Yet. “So, who’s next?” he asked and showed his grin. Oh, maybe this was going to be fun!

“Your father doesn’t take  _ no _ for an answer,” said the demon on his right and Magnus turned to him.

“You’re going with us whether you like it or not,” said the demon behind Magnus and he turned around. He could notice it right away that all of them were coming closer to him and he needed to act quickly because the place was swarmed by demons by then. More of them were coming and Magnus had just realised it that the whole conversation before was just a distraction for them to come. And Magnus grumbled, rolled his eyes, but he still got this. A bunch of nobodies weren’t getting to him!

Magnus hunched down and then quickly conjured up his magic - dark red, almost black and then a wicked grin spread across his face. Oh, that was going to be so much fun. It was quite a while since he’s gotten to burn a bunch of demons and he was going to enjoy it! Smiling all the way up his ears, he sent a fireball of magic towards the demons in front of him and he grinned when it hit them and their screams of pain were like a music to his ears. “Try and come to get me. I dare all of you,” said Magnus and then waggled his eyebrows. “Just a bunch of cowards, are you?” he asked because demons were staying back for a little while, but that seemed to rile them up enough and they ran towards Magnus. 

Magnus managed to burn and wipe out a lot of demons out of existence, sending them back to Edom or just knock them out, but it just seemed helpless because new ones just kept coming back and it made no sense  _ how.  _ That was until he a thought finally crossed his mind -  _ what if there was an open rift between Earth and Edom?  _ Oh, if that was so, Magnus was royally fucked up, but he didn’t want to think about that. Out of his breath, his magic was slowly getting weaker because even if he was as strong as he was, he had been going at it for quite a while now and it was pissing him off that Alec was just sitting up there and looking down. Alec was quite impressed - Magnus was much stronger than he first thought, but it was kind of pointless, sensing that a rift had been indeed open and he was just… was he even having fun anymore? 

Magnus fell onto his knees as he burned a few demons with the last few drops of magic that he had and after that it was hand to hand combat? Magnus wasn’t giving up just like that and he gave the demon that was coming to him a well deserved punch in the face. That felt amazing, but he was tired, worn out and he was barely standing on his feet. That was when he got his first blow, a wave of magic pushing him back and he ended up flying into the the wall, hitting it with a loud thump and he whined because it hurt, everything hurt and he grumbled, trying to pick himself off the floor. He heard the demons laughing and he just gritted his teeth - were they planning to kill him? Because Asmodeus wasn’t going to be too impressed with that! But it didn’t seem they cared. 

Magnus managed to pick himself up, but just as he did that, he was on the floor again and he whined because this time it was harder. Just as he managed to stand up, he was on the floor again - it was as if the demons were playing tricks with him and it was pissing him off.  _ They’ve seen him at his weakest _ and he gritted his teeth, trying not to show that he was losing. But it wasn’t really a secret and he moaned out in pain when magic hit him again, making him hit the wall again, his head hitting it with a loud thump and his vision went blurry. Before he passed out, he could have sworn that he saw a shadow descending down closer to them.

* * *

_ “I hate this,” muttered Alec as he was gazing into his lover’s eyes. Tears were shining in Alec’s hazel eyes, trying to swallow back the pain he was feeling in his heart, but it was impossible. “This is no way for the two of us to live,” he muttered and then held onto Magnus’ hands. Magnus nodded and then puffed his cheeks, looking away because he knew it. He knew it all and he was just shaking his head. But it didn’t matter, the matter of the fact was that if their relationship was to be discovered, then… he didn’t even want to imagine what the Heavens would do to them. Or to him. But at the same time, he didn’t really care what happened to him, it was Alexander’s safety that mattered to him. _

_ “I know, my angel, but,” said Magnus and then gave Alec a little smile, trying to cheer him up. “I don’t like hiding as well, but at least at this rate, we can be safe.  _ You  _ can stay safe,” said Magnus and then linked their fingers together. “I don’t even want to imagine them doing any harm to you, it breaks my heart,” said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. Magnus was right, he had a point like usually, but Alec just wanted them to be happy. It made no sense for him that they were to be treated like criminals. All they did was fall in love. It wasn’t like they planned it, it just happened. _

_ “It’s not fair,” said Alec and his eyes welled up again. “That we’d be treated like criminals, we haven’t done anything wrong,” said Alec, gritted his teeth and Magnus could feel deep sadness and sorrow in his lover’s eyes. It killed him because Alexander didn’t deserve any of this. He puffed his cheeks and then hugged Alec’s face. “All we did was fall in love, don’t the Heaven preach about love?” he asked and Magnus smiled sadly. Only when it fit their narrative, so it seemed and he just kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec’s heart swelled up and as he blinked, tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_ “Alexander, please don’t cry,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Come on, you know how much I hate seeing you cry,” he carried on and Alec nodded, quickly trying to collect himself together, wiping away the tears and he then cleared his throat, but the tears were soon to return. “It’s all going to be okay,” said Magnus, but didn’t really believe it himself. Alec knew that if they continued hiding, it was going to be okay. But… he didn’t want to. He couldn’t even live the way he wanted. He felt trapped in his own home, he felt like a fraud for lying to his family and his friends. The people that were closest to him didn’t know this huge part of him and it was killing him. But if they found out that he was an item with Magnus, the son of Asmodeus, the demon of lust… Alec shuddered because he knew that they would somehow make it Magnus’ fault, while there was nothing to blame. Since when were emotions of love something to be punished? _

_ Alec thought of running away quite a few times. It would give them all of the freedom they wanted, they could be happy and together. “What if we run away?” asked Alec and Magnus glanced at him. Again about that? _

_ “Alexander, I thought we-” _

_ “I don’t understand why not,” said Alec and shook his head. “The humans have free will, why can’t we have that as well?” asked Alec and made a little pause. “We could go on Earth, we could make a lovely life for ourselves,” suggested Alec and Magnus again cupped his cheek. That was a nice thought indeed, but they would be risking too much and in the end Magnus just kissed him again. Alec wanted to speak up again, but nothing came out of his mouth after that as he could feel Magnus trembling in his arms. Magnus was afraid as well, terrified and was clinging on him with everything that he had. Alec took in a deep breath and then just held his lover close. _

* * *

“Open your eyes, come on,” said a very impatient voice and Magnus moaned out loud because the first thing that he could feel was a splitting headache and he felt horrible. Not only because of the memory he had just re-lived, but also because… everything hurt, basically. He didn’t know what happened, he was very disoriented and he was trying to open his eyes, but he was tired. “For the love of… open your eyes,” said the voice again and then something started shaking him and he felt a harsh tap on his cheek -  _ ouch, that hurt _ ! Magnus forced himself to open his eyes and he was blinded by a light.  _ What year was it?  _ What happened? Magnus was still… in the state of not really fully getting it, so when he saw Alexander leaning over him, his heart melted.

“Angel, you’re here,” mumbled Magnus and then giggled softly. “Alexander, what’s-”

“ _ Finally, _ ” grumbled Alec when he saw that the demon finally regained his consciousness and Magnus cocked his head to the side, but then things were slowly coming back. He was attacked by a bunch of demons that were sent by his father. They were kicking his ass and he then looked around. He wasn’t laying on the cement anymore, but in fact…. well, it was still the floor, but it was grass? Somehow he managed to find himself in the middle of a field? Soon he realised that it was just the Central Park and he narrowed his eyes, trying to sit up, but his head still hurt and he whined. 

“What happened?” whined Magnus and Alec gave him an impatient look, looking above to the sky and he pressed his lips together. 

“You got your ass kicked by demons,” said Alec and then looked down. Magnus narrowed his eyes and nodded - all of that made sense, yes. What he wanted to know was what happened  _ after _ that. Alec was avoiding making eye-contact and the demon prompted himself up on his elbows. Did… did Alec save him? Alec was at the moment  _ very _ annoyed with himself because  _ yes, he saved Magnus.  _ Because he was ordered to be the one to put an end to him, so he wasn’t going to allow a bunch of demons just killing him off like that. Also, he managed to wipe all of them into existence _ and _ close the rift. But that somehow wasn’t the only reason why Alec saved Magnus and he knew it, but he didn’t know how to explain it and he was getting more and more annoyed by it all -  _ just why did he seem to be so attached to this demon?  _

It was happening gradually, but steadily. Sure, Alec tried to lie to himself, but deep down he somehow felt attached to Magnus - an attachment that he didn’t really know how to put into words. Yet, he decided to push those feelings down for the time being - as they didn’t make much sense anyway - and he just angrily looked at Magnus, who was confused. What did he do now? Yet, he smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “You saved me,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a horrified look. He didn’t want to put it like that! He saved him so that he could off him himself, that was what Alec was going with!

“Yeah,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “So that I can off you myself,” he said and narrowed his eyes.

“Oh,  _ sure,  _ is that what you’re going with? Wouldn’t it be easier if you let the demons do their thing and you could just collect me and take me off to Heaven and your mission would be over?” asked Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. “You really went through all that trouble because you want to be the one to put the end to my life?” asked Magnus and winked. Alec’s heart skipped a beat and he just stood up.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Whatever you say, big boy,” said Magnus and then winked, but then remembered the  _ rift _ and he froze. He face froze up and he was suddenly grabbed onto Alec’s hand. The angel looked at him in pure horror, trying to withdraw his hand, but he didn’t get the chance. “The rift,” said Magnus and shook his head. “The-the rift was opened, I think, I’m not really sure, but the amount of demons that were coming through,” he murmured and then shook his head. “Shit, shit… I have to go there and close it,” said Magnus and picked himself off the floor, wobbly on his legs and he shuddered. Practically without magic, but he still wanted to go close up the rift?  _ Why?  _

“Why?” asked Alec.

“What do you mean  _ why? _ ” asked Magnus and gave Alec a look of confusion. “If the demons keep coming through, the humans are in danger,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened.  _ Magnus cared about the human world? But why?  _ He could easily take off at any rate and go to Edom or some other realm. Alec was confused, perplexed… as an angel he had never seen a demon that  _ cared.  _ “The countless number of innocent lives are at stake and I-”

“I closed the rift,” said Alec quickly and Magnus felt a wave of relief hitting him. Still, Alec was confused. “Why do you care about a bunch of humans?” he asked and Magnus gave him a look of disbelief.  _ His Alexander would never question something like that.  _ It hurt and he just shook his head.

“Are you seriously… as an  _ angel _ asking me that? Isn’t your kind supposed to  _ protect _ humans?” snapped Magnus.

“Yes,” said Alec. “But why would you, a demon, care about them?”

“I’m not like the other demons,” commented Magnus and supported himself against the bench. His vision was getting blurry again and he cursed.

“I’m starting to figure that out,” commented Alec.

“Well,” said Magnus and straightened himself up. “I’ll be going now and-” started Magnus, but then lost his balance and without even knowing it himself, Alec’s body moved on its own. Reaching out to Magnus, shocking himself and his eyes widened when he caught Magnus before he was able to hit the ground. Magnus blinked a few times and then he looked up, gazing into Alec’s eyes, which were staring back at him. Shocked. Alec didn’t know what just happened, but a part of him just  _ snapped.  _

And there was something else that Alec noticed. It was the colour of Magnus’ eyes - they were glowing,  _ golden.  _ Cat eyes. Magnus didn’t have much strength to keep up his glamour, so he dropped it, but Alec couldn’t look away. 

Alec knew those eyes…  _ why?  _

_ Why did he know the colour of those eyes more than he knew the colour of his?  _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ golden eyes have imprinted themselves into Alec’s mind -  _ why, just why in the world did he know them?  _ He had seen them more than once and he couldn’t explain how. He had more questions, more with each passing day and it has gotten so bad that he started  _ avoiding _ Magnus. Not really quite the way that he could finish his mission, but he just couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what to do - every time he was around Magnus, he was feeling strange. As if the two of them knew each other.  _ He even saved him the other day _ and if Heaven ever found out about that, then they would be beyond angry with him. He couldn’t explain his body moving on its own, to catch Magnus so that he wouldn’t fall on the floor. He could see that the demon was as equally surprised as well, but before Magnus had the chance to speak up, Alec bailed and just flew off. He didn’t want to be explaining himself to a  _ demon.  _ Not when he couldn’t even explain certain things to himself. This was all going to drive him crazy one day. There was something that Heaven didn’t tell him about Magnus… or was it that Magnus was still playing mind games with him? 

Alec had questions and there was only one place that he could go to, really -  _ home.  _ Alec was back in Heaven, just arrived and he didn’t even know where to go. Maybe it was for the best that he kept avoiding his father as he really didn’t want to feel his wrath. Alec respected his father, he was a man of honour, but as an archangel, he also had to keep his duty as a ruler. And Alec… didn’t want to let him down. He didn’t want to feel his father’s anger, because the man could get pretty cruel, Alec had seen it first hand. The things the man did to the angels that failed to do their mission, so even though he was his  _ son, _ he decided not to approach the man. Instead, he made his way to the weapons room, in a search for his sister. Maybe she would know things, she usually knew more than Alec himself, so that was where he was headed, trying to make himself as less obvious as possible, but he could already see some angels turning their heads and pointing to him, Alec hearing whispers and he didn’t like it. Then again, he was a son of the archangel himself, so of course, others stared and pointed when he would cross their path. 

It’s been a while since Alec has seen his sister the last time, so as soon as she noticed her big brother, she literally ran up to him, giving him a big hug, not asking any questions. The girl was worried ever since Alec left for Earth - she never liked it when their father would give Alec these missions, even though she understood that demons were bad news, that they needed to be executed. Still, she didn’t like Alec leaving and she was relieved to see him finally back. He was gone much longer this time than usual, but seeing him back made her think that Alec was finally back and she smiled. “You’re finally back, took you long enough,” she said happily and Alec’s gloomy face was enough to let her know that things weren’t going well. “Alec, what happened down there?” asked Isabelle and Alec pressed his lips together and then looked around. Good, at the time, they were completely alone, so they could freely talk. Still, he was sure to keep his guard up, never letting it down.

“The mission is still ongoing,” muttered Alec and Isabelle’s eyes widened. Alec signed her to be quiet. “I don’t really want the father to know that, he doesn’t know I’m here and I-I’m just here for a weapon or two and then I’ll be on my way again,” said Alec, looking very nervous and Isabelle was more confused as ever.  _ How in the world was the mission still ongoing?  _ Alec was the best of the best, so even though Isabelle didn’t really know who Alec was after, she was pretty sure that he would have gotten them by then. “Ugh, this one is a pain in the ass, Iz, I cannot wait to be back home. Earth sucks,” said Alec and then wrinkled his nose. “It’s cold down there and the city smells, I hate it,” he started and Isabelle gave him a little chuckle and she then just shook her head. 

“Why do you need weapons, Alec?” she then asked and Alec pressed his lips together because he was embarrassed. He didn’t really want to let his little sister know that the demon has stolen them from him and he just pressed his lips together. “You’ve had your blades and the bow with you, no?” asked Isabelle and Alec nodded, but didn’t say anything else. “So, what happened to them?” she asked and was getting kind of amused because Alec was avoiding the subject of conversation, but it was Iz, so of course he was going to tell her. Even if he was mortified.

“The demon stole them from me,” whined Alec and Izzy’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean the demon stole them from you?!” asked Izzy with a much louder voice than Alec liked and he quickly shushed her down and then sighed, shaking his head. Ugh, he really didn’t like this, biting on his lip and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest. At least this was Izzy - if he was telling this to Jace, he would be laughing already probably. But they didn’t know the circumstances!

“I was tracking him,” whispered Alec and Isabelle nodded. “I-I I don’t know how he did it, but he’s much faster than other demons that I’ve encountered so far. As I was coming closer, he appeared behind me and then just snapped his fingers and all of my weapons were gone. I don’t know where he took them because I cannot track them,” said Alec and shook his head. “How can he do that? I have no idea, but this one is just… ugh, Iz! I don’t even know how to explain it,” said Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. “There are times when I cannot even feel him, I don’t know where he goes to hide,” said Alec. “I’ve been  _ this _ close to killing him quite a few times, but he’s always faster than me,” said Alec and then clicked with his tongue.

“Ugh, what a pain in the ass,” said Isabelle and then shook her head. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get him the next time, come on, I’ll get you some of the best weapons I have in here,” she said and winked. Alec gave her a happy smile and then followed her. As she was picking out the best of the best for her brother, she got curious - was it a Greater demon that Alec was after this time? Those things were usually very nasty and tricky to get, yes. “Who are you after anyway?” she asked and then smiled when she picked up one of her favourite blades - it was going to do Alec good in his mission. It never failed her down. Just as she was about to hand Alec the blade, she soon got her answer.

“Magnus Bane,” said Alec and Isabelle dropped her blade.  _ Did she hear it right - did Alec really just say that he was after Magnus Bane? _ The reaction he got told Alec that something wasn’t right - something did happen in the past! And that… his heart was racing and he gulped down because Izzy knew something that he didn’t!

“Magnus Bane?” she whispered.

“Yes, Asmodeus’ son,” said Alec and Isabelle looked surprised that that was how Alec addressed him as. He didn’t really seem too emotionally attached to that name anymore and she pressed her lips together because she could fathom how could Alec be just… acting like he didn’t know him? Isabelle blinked a few times and Alec froze up completely. “What’s with that reaction, Iz?” asked Alec and stepped closer, shaking because he was nervous, beyond nervous.

“What do you mean what’s with my reaction? What’s with yours?” she asked, her face pale and she picked up the blade. “I know that you haven’t brought him up ever since his fall, but-but,” said Izzy. “I never wanted to say anything because I thought it was just too painful for you,” she said and Alec’s head was spinning because nothing was making sense. “After he fell it was like he never existed,” she said and puffed her cheeks. “But he was my friend too and I couldn’t just… forget as easily as you did, but I never really judged because everyone has their own way of dealing with heartbreak, but-”

“Iz, what in the world are you talking about?” asked Alec, visibly shaken up.  _ Whose friend was Magnus?  _ Isabelle’s? How? But he was a demon, Alec didn’t- Alec couldn’t remember that at all. 

“Alec, don’t be ridiculous. Magnus was our friend,” said Isabelle. “Remember how you stood up for him more than once because he was getting heat for being Asmodeus’ child?” she asked and shook her head. “All of us were close, but you and him especially, so why are you acting like you can’t remember?” she asked angrily, thinking Alec was doing it in purpose. Her eyes welled up and Alec could see that emotions were raw - they were close. Alec and Magnus used to be close?! “Him falling and becoming a demon shouldn’t change things, it didn’t matter to you that he was the son of a fallen angel, but you’ve just-”

“I can’t remember,” muttered Alec and looked up at Izzy, who was as shocked as he was.

“What?”

“I-I can’t remember any of that,” he said and had to sit down because his head was spinning. Well, that explained why he thought that Magnus and he met before; they really have met each other in the past. Magnus has lied to him, Alec has asked him and he denied them ever meeting! Alec was pissed as hell. “Us being friends, none of what you’ve just said,” he said and Isabelle sat down next to him. Biting on his lip, Alec angrily firmed fists with his hands - did Magnus have something to do with it? Did he wipe his memories of him?! “Why… why can’t I remember?” asked Alec, his voice shaking badly and Isabelle couldn’t answer that - she didn’t know. 

“Alec, I don’t know,” she whispered back and Alec felt sick, down to his stomach. 

* * *

Alec returned to Earth and he was furious. He was after Magnus and he was going to put an end to this once and for all. He was sick and tired of being taken for a fool - this was all it was. Some sick game to the demon that he wasn’t going to play anymore. He didn’t care if they were friends or not prior to that nor did he really care that Magnus used to be an angel. It didn’t shock him too much; a lot of the demons were once angels. Especially the greater ones and he gritted his teeth because he was… he wasn’t really thinking straight, his head spinning from anger and he had only one goal - find Magnus. Find Magnus and confront him, make him pay for his sins  _ and all of the lies that he had told him.  _ Maybe it was for the best that he couldn’t remember him. Or their friendship, grumbling as he managed to find Magnus fairly easy that day. 

Alec found Magnus in the back of the Pandemonium. It looked like Magnus was heading somewhere, but Alec didn’t let him go far and he quite quickly approached him. He had his weapons now and he smiled, gritting his teeth as he quickly grabbed the blade Isabelle gave to him. He didn’t allow Magnus to get a head start this time, so he quickly pinned him against the wall with his magic, face red with anger and he just marched towards him. Magnus was completely caught off guard, just getting out of his club as he needed some fresh air. There had been a fight and he just needed… to cool down because he didn’t really want to hurt humans. The thing was - it was hard for him to control his angel sometimes. Since the fall, it was kind of hard to contain the darkness, but he was managing to do it. Centuries and he was still on the good side, at least he considered himself good. Heaven, however, didn’t. Of course not. 

Magnus gasped loudly when he hit the brick wall and he then panicked for a little while - until he felt an angel present. Alexander was there and he quickly smiled. Oh, Alexander was getting faster because he couldn’t feel him at all prior to the sudden attack and he chuckled. It’s been kind of a while since Alec decided to play with him a little; it was as if the angel was avoiding him for some reason. Such a pity, but now he was back and Magnus couldn’t wait to mess around with Alec a bit more. ‘’Oh, angel, it is you,’’ purred Magnus shamelessly as he saw Alec descending down, his wings out on display and he shuddered.  _ As beautiful as ever.  _ Magnus had to remind himself that this Alec wasn’t  _ his Alec.  _ They were nothing alike,  _ but his Alec was still in there.  _ He could feel it; Alec’s reaction to his cat eyes, him saving him the other say… it was all his Alexander. He was just trapped in there, wanting to come out.  _ Magnus was sure of it.  _ But, he didn’t let the pain show on his face. ‘’I was beginning to miss you. I miss our little chats,’’ he said and winked.

‘’Silence,’’ said Alec.

‘’Oh, so authoritative, I  _ love _ it,’’ said Magnus and laughed softly. ‘’So, where have you been?’’ asked Magnus, but he got his answer rather quickly as he saw Alec sporting a new angelic blade and he hummed. ‘’Oh, been visiting upstairs, have you?’’ asked Magnus and then smiled. ‘’Love the new blade,’’ he said and upon taking a closer look he realised that he  _ recognised it.  _ Of course he did, on the blade, there was a serpent and there was only one person he knew that used it. Alexander’s sister. Magnus felt a little bit thrown off as he didn’t know how to deal with the sudden-

‘’Shut it,’’ said Alec and his magic around Magnus tightened, Magnus wincing out in pain a little bit, but he still forced out a laugh. ‘’Just what did you do to me?’’ snapped Alec because he wanted to come to the bottom of it. He wanted to know why Magnus wiped his memories.  _ He deserved an answer.  _

‘’I beg you a pard-’’

‘’Oh, don’t play stupid,’’ snapped Alec and Magnus stopped. ‘’Apparently, we know each other,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. ‘’Don’t act surprised,’’ he said, but Magnus was just…  _ Did Alec remember?  _ Magnus wasn’t sure, but if Alec remembered him, then he wouldn’t be acting like this. No, something else had to happen. ‘’According to my sister, the two of us were friends before you fell,’’ said Alec and that cut Magnus right to the core.  _ Before the fall, they were lovers. They were so much in love and the fact that Alec couldn’t remember what the two of them shared in the past hurt more than the fact that Alec was after him to put an end to him.  _

‘’I-I… I’m not-’’

‘’ _ She _ can remember,’’ said Alec and Magnus gulped. ‘’Just… why can’t  _ I _ remember, huh?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shrugged, his head spinning because he was feeling too many things at the same time and he wasn’t used to his emotions being so raw. He hated it and he just kept looking down. ‘’You had to do something to me,’’ said Alec and that was what hurt Magnus the most. It would have hurt less if Alec rammed that angelic blade into him, but the accusation that was just put out- Magnus looked up and saw that Alec’s eyes were glowing, his grace visible and Magnus shuddered. Tears welled up in his eyes because-

‘’I didn’t do this to you,’’ said Magnus, shaking his head. ‘’Alexander, I would  _ never _ do such a horrible thing, it’s vile and cruel. I am many things, but-but I-’’

‘’Then who do you reckon did this?’’ snapped Alec.

‘’The Heaven,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec grumbled. Heaven would never betray him like that, Magnus was lying to him. He was trying to make him question his faith, but he wasn’t going to waver. His loyalty was to Heaven.

‘’Liar,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered in fear. Yes, fear because he didn’t know what Alec was going to do and it scared him. He closed his eyes when he felt Alec grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.  _ He couldn’t watch those hazel eyes that were once looking at him with so much love looking at him with pure hatred now.  _ Magnus shuddered and firmed fists with his hands, but did nothing. He did nothing to stop Alec from holding him with his one hand, while he was bringing the blade closer to him. Magnus could feel the coldness of the blade against his cheek and he shuddered. ‘’I’m going to enjoy this,’’ said Alec.

Magnus swallowed back the pain, too shaken up to do anything, really. He couldn’t and didn’t want to go up against Alec - this was exactly what the Heaven was planning to do all along. To see them fight against each other and Magnus didn’t want to fight Alexander. He would never- ‘’ _ Please _ ,’’ muttered Magnus and then flinched when the felt the tip of the blade pressing up against his skin. Yet even though Alec was pressing against his cheek, he never actually  _ cut _ Magnus, the demon taking in a deep breath and he then tried to get his feelings under control. He didn’t want Alec to see him like this and he gritted his teeth, shaking all over. 

Magnus’ little plea, that little  _ please  _ made him… Alec didn’t know how to explain it, truly, but his hand stopped and he almost dropped the blade. He huffed because he wasn’t going to let  _ this  _ happen again. Like the last time, he wasn’t losing control and he lowered his hand, looking down, aiming for Magnus’ chest then. One single cut, it was all that was going to be needed and then it would be all over. Magnus would be turned in the dust, Alec could finally return back to Heaven and all would be over. Happy end for him and the mission. His father would be proud, he wanted to show his loyalty. He couldn’t accept that it was Heaven that made him forget Magnus. They couldn’t have done that!

‘’Alexander-’’

‘’ _ Alexander, I love you. _ ’’

Alec snapped and looked at Magnus.  _ Just what in the world was that?  _ ‘’Stop this,’’ said Alec.

‘’I didn’t do anything,’’ said Magnus and opened his eyes. He looked up into Alec’s eyes - confusion. ‘’J-just what are you waiting for, kill-kill me then,’’ said Magnus and then grabbed onto Alec’s hand that was holding the blade. ‘’If you truly want to end me, then just  _ do it _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. The closer that the blade was to Magnus, the more his hand was shaking and just in the last moment, he let go of the blade, it falling on the floor. Alec was breathing hard and uneven. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do what he was asked to do.

‘’I-I can’t, I can’t do it,’’ muttered Alec and shook his head. Magnus gasped and then looked up above the sky - there was so much the heaven could do. They could wipe Alec’s memories, but they couldn’t fully wipe his feelings, could they? One more reason that made Magnus believe his Alexander was still somewhere in there. Alec was breathing hard as he couldn’t… he heard, Magnus… saying… Magnus softly reached out to Alec, who flinched and Magnus quickly withdrew his hand. For a moment, his Alec was there - scared, confused. And then Alec spread out his wings and flew away.

‘’Oh, angel, just what has the Heaven done to you?’’ asked Magnus sadly and sighed. 

_ Alexander needed his help and Magnus was going to bring him back.  _

_ His lover, his Alexander.  _

_ His angel. Back into his arms.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec had to come to the end of this madness, he didn’t know what to believe anyone anymore. Magnus was a demon and he shouldn’t be trusting what he was telling him, but something told him that he should trust Magnus. It was an inner voice, telling him that Magnus was a good guy, yet the angel refused to listen to that. His whole life he was told that demons weren’t trustworthy, that they were nothing but lost souls. Once angels, yes, but they went towards the darkness. It was their own fault that they chose the dark path -  _ an angel didn’t just fall for nothing.  _ Lucifer fell because he rebelled against his father as did his whole army. They knew what they were doing - they were going against Heaven and everything that they stood for and that was why a whole lot of them fell in the rebellion.

Alec was taught his whole life that demons did nothing but lied, deceived people and that was why he was struggling so much. It was almost as if he was having an inner battle with himself because he was desperate to remember Magnus.  _ Isabelle spoke so fondly of him, it seemed that she was really close to him.  _ Judging by the pain in her voice, his fall has really impacted her, but he felt nothing. Maybe they were once friends, but fallen angels deserved to be in hell. Alec didn’t pity Magnus at all - whatever happened, it was probably because he did something wrong.  _ Right? _

But then why was his gut feeling telling him that it was wrong - that Magnus wasn’t one of the bad guys. Why couldn’t he kill him? Why did he hear Magnus  _ telling him that he loved him?  _ What was that all about? And the colour of his eyes, he had seen it up close, he found himself to be looking inside of those eyes before. Why did he feel so attached to him? Alec had friends up in Heaven, but he could feel that this was  _ more than that.  _ After all, he heard Magnus telling him that he loved him. Alec was struggling, he really was. Struggling to complete the mission, to carry out his father’s request, he couldn’t fail him. Alec had never failed his father and he didn’t want his old man to be questioning his loyalty. Alec didn’t know what to think anymore, he needed help, but  _ who? _

Who should he ask for help? His heart was yelling at him to seek out answers at Magnus’, while his mind was telling him to stop.  _ It was probably Magnus tempting him,  _ it was nothing but that, but he still couldn’t deny the craving that he felt. Attraction? Alec didn’t know, he had never felt attracted to anymore before. He was taught that emotions were nothing but weakness, a distraction. And it was right, because at the moment he couldn’t focus. At all. 

Alec’s head was spinning, looking up at the Heaven.  _ Was his father testing him?  _ Was he trying to put him up to the test?  _ Or what was it?  _ Alec was biting on his lip and he didn’t… “Alec,” he said to himself and then shook his head. “Resist, you have to resist. Show him that you’re better than this,” he mumbled as he was walking around the place, trying to keep his head steady, but  _ why did he want to see Magnus so much?  _ He wanted to see those eyes again. By the Angel, they were stunning. Alec dragged his tongue against his lip and he then cursed because he spread out his wings and headed over to the only place that he wanted to be at. 

_ Pandemonium. _

* * *

_ “Who told them?” asked Alec as he was panicking. Someone had told his father about his relationship with Magnus and he knew that the two of them needed to get the hell out of there. He was the son of an archangel, so he knew that he was safe. Nothing was going to happen to him because Robert was going to cover up for him to spare their family the embarrassment, as the man liked to refer to it. But, Magnus, he was the son of Asmodeus, who was already a fallen angel and Alec was on the verge of tears because he didn’t want anything happening to his lover. Magnus was his everything, he loved him more than he loved his immortal life. Without Magnus, he didn’t even want to imagine what his life was going to be like. _

_ “I-I don’t know,” said Magnus. His heart was beating with the speed of light, feeling heartbroken and he was feeling lost. He didn’t know what to do because in reality he knew that he was going to be the one to blame for the relationship. Again, it was no one’s fault they just happened to fall in love, but that wasn’t how the Heaven was going to see it. They were going to blame it all on Magnus - his father was a fallen angel, a demon of lust so it didn’t really matter how they would approach this, Magnus already knew that he would be condemned of sin - temptation and he shuddered, biting onto his lip and he tried to look collected because Alec was breaking, but how could he stay collected when the ground he was standing on was slowly crumbling apart. He felt as if he was about to collapse on the floor at any moment now. “I… Alexander, it’s okay,” said Magnus, but nobody was buying it.  _

_ “No, it’s not okay, Magnus,” said Alec and hurried over to his worried lover, who was just standing there. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know… he was feeling lost and when he was feeling lost, his glamour came down, his true eyes bearing. Those beautiful golden eyes that Magnus made sure he kept well hidden in front of the others. It happened when his father fell - the two of them were connected and when Asmodeus fell, so did a part of Magnus. The golden eyes were the mark of demon, but he kept them hidden from others. Only Alexander knew about his secret and he never told anyone. Fuck it, Magnus gripped onto Alec’s hands. _

_ “I know,” said Magnus. “I’m scared, Alexander, I’m terrified,” he mumbled and Alec pressed his lips together because he was terrified as well. Terrified what they were going to do to them; and for what? Why was falling in love such a crime? Why? They did nothing wrong. Alec’s lower lip was shaking and he was trying not to break down in tears. The only way was to run away and he wanted to do it a long time ago. But now that was really the only option that the two of them still had. _

_ “Let’s run away,” said Alec seriously and Magnus looked up at him. _

_ “I c-can’t,” said Magnus and then bit onto his lip. Alec narrowed his eyes because he didn’t understand Magnus at all. “You-you’ll be risking everything, Alexander, I can’t ask that much of you. You have a bright future here, you’re a great soldier, meanwhile the Heaven wouldn’t really miss me. But without you, the Heaven would be at loss,” he said and then he shuddered. Alexander was an excellent soldier, he was needed in Heaven, but Alec only shook his head because that didn’t matter. Heaven didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was Magnus. “And you have your family here, I can’t-” _

_ “Magnus,” said Alec and grabbed Magnus’ shoulders. “None of that matters,” he said and gritted his teeth. “None of it matters if I can’t have you, you’re the most important thing to me. Fuck it, why should I be loyal to the Heaven when they are about to punish us for falling in love?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded because Alec had a point. Of course, it was a foolish thing to be punished for, but rules were rules and… Magnus pressed his lips together. Of course he would love to run away with Alexander, but he didn’t want to be selfish. Still- _

_ “I-I-” _

_ “Magnus, they will torture you,” said Alec and Magnus shuddered, because he was terrified. “Let’s not beat around the bush, my father is an archangel, while yours is a demon,” said Alec and was gripping onto Magnus hard. “Let’s not pretend, we need to run away, they will try to seperate us and I can’t have anything happening to you,  _ please, _ Magnus listen to me,” said Alec, feeling helpless and in the end, Magnus finally nodded because he felt the same. Yes, they needed to run away and they needed to do it at that exact moment! If not it was going to be too late and then- _

_ “I love you,” mumbled Magnus as he was also trying to hold back his tears and Alec looked down upon his face, his lower lip shaking badly as he hugged Magnus’ face and then kissed him. Desperately, roughly, pouring all of the love he had for the other angel into the kiss and Magnus was holding onto him with sheer desperation. “Don’t leave me, I don’t want to be apart,” said Magnus and Alec was kissing away his tears when they pulled apart. Magnus was through it a lot, he didn’t want to be left behind  _ again _ and Alec would never leave him. Never, ever. _

_ “I’m never going to leave you, Magnus,” said Alec, kissing Magnus’ forehead and Magnus hugged him again, holding Alec thightly to himself.  _

_ But on their way to the portal that lead to Earth, something happened. Alec’s father got in a way and- _

* * *

“Magnus, are you listening to me?” whined the vampire next to Magnus and the demon snapped back to reality. He wasn’t really listening to what Raphael was saying, he was too lost in his memories, he couldn’t seem to escape them this time, no matter how much he tried to bury them with alcohol. It wasn’t working this time and he cursed, biting on his lip. He did promise himself that he was going to try and help Alexander, but he didn’t know what to do. Alec was avoiding him, he tried getting in contact with him after that, but he didn’t seem to be interested in killing him anymore. Magnus shuddered, because it hurt.  _ The person that was once willing to fall for him, deciding that it was worth it, that he loved him so much,  _ but now he couldn’t recognise him. Gritting his teeth, he managed a little smile.

“You were saying?” asked Magnus and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, forget it,” mumbled Raphael because he was done trying to get Magnus’ attention. He was too focused on the current angel that was chasing him, but then again Raphael didn’t really hold it against him. He just wished that Magnus would allow himself to  _ forget _ \- what was in the past, was in the past. It wasn’t that easy and the vampire knew that. “How are you feeling?” asked Raphael and Magnus looked at his tenth glass of whiskey and laughed ironically.

“How do I look?”

“Like shit,” said Raphael and Magnus laughed, but then nodded.

“Honest as ever, I see,” said Magnus and then looked at the alcohol and shook his head. “I just don’t know what to do,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “I want to help him back,” said Magnus and Raphael shook his head - the vampire didn’t understand it. The angel clearly wasn’t the same anymore, he didn't understand why Magnus would want to help an  _ angel _ . It was Alec, but-

“Why do you want to help someone that wants to kill you?”

“Because,” said Magnus and sad smile spread across his face. “ _ My _ Alec is still in there somewhere, I can feel him,” said Magnus and Raphael rolled his eyes again. Magnus sent him an angry look and the vampire quickly stopped rolling his eyes.  _ At the end of it all, Magnus was still a demon and it was better if you didn’t test your luck when it came to demons.  _ Even if you were friends with them and Raphael only quickly cleared his throat and apologised. “It’s okay, I do see your point, but,” said Magnus and then made a little pause. 

“Do you still love him?”

“Of course,” said Magnus and a sad smile spread across his face. “The way he loved me - I’ll never forget it. I’ll always love him, Raphael,” said the demon sadly and then looked down.  _ Centuries have passed and Alec was still the one and only he ever loved. _

* * *

Magnus didn’t stop, even after ten glasses he kept on drinking - he was a mess. In the end he decided to forget in another way, a handsome redhead smiling at him from the other side of the club and he decided to take the bait. He was young, a werewolf, Magnus deciding to forget the pain in his heart with another distraction. This was how he rolled ever since the fall and he didn’t even hesitate, dragging the redhead towards the dance floor. No talking, dancing and then  _ fun.  _ Still, it didn’t feel as thrilling as the other times. Feeling his warmth pressing up against him, Magnus closing his eyes and just for a moment he imagined that it was Alec there next to him.

But, even that didn't help that time, no matter how much he tried to imagine them to forget it was absolutely no use and he opened his eyes, looking at the werewolf’s eyes, so Magnus just shoved the werewolf away and stumbled to the other side of the dance floor. It was a while since he has gotten  _ this  _ drunk. Being a demon had its perks, he could carry quite a lot of liquor in his bloodstream before he would actually notice it, so the fact that he was stumbling over his own feet and the fact that his head felt so fuzzy told him that he had more than enough. But the pain in his heart remained and he couldn't handle it, gritting his teeth. He didn't really watch where he was going as he was walking and he ended up bumping into someone.

Magnus blinked a few times and then he looked up. He bumped into a giant and when the so called giant turned around he could see that it was actually Alexander? Alec was there. But was he really or was it just wishful thinking in the intoxicated state his mind was currently at? Magnus couldn’t feel him coming, but then again he had enough of alcohol in his system to not really care about it. Alec looked furious and Magnus blinked a few times and touched Alec's shoulder. He could feel him. He was really there…  _ but why?! _

_ Why was he there? _

Magnus was a mess and he knew it, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't realise it until now how much he missed Alexander - he missed him,  _ he missed him so much that it hurt.  _ Every part of his being missed him, every cell in Magnus' body was craving to get his Alexander back, he hated the way Alec was looking at him. He wanted those hazel eyes to be full love and warmth again, it was all too much on him. He had been holding himself back for centuries, he spent decades building himself up and getting past this, only to realise that he was never really over it. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Alexander was on his mind. Nothing was going to change that fact, but how was he supposed to deal that his Alec was gone. For good? Sure, Magnus was sure that his Alexander was still there, but he felt hopeless, the alcohol adding on his melancholy.

"Here you are, I-" started Alec and he was surprised when he saw Magnus reaching out to him; Magnus was leaning in to touch him and Alec froze because he didn't know what to do. Magnus wanted to be held by Alec, so the fact that the angel pulled back broke his heart. "No funny business, Magnus, I'm here to ask questions and-"

"Why are you so cruel?" asked Magnus and tears welled up in his eyes - he really couldn't help himself. His Alec would never refuse an embrace. Alec didn't reply mostly because Magnus didn't really give him the time. At the moment, Magnus was all over the place and the angel was speechless. "Why are you here anyway? Trying to kill me again?" asked Magnus, hatred in his eyes shining. He hated this. Hated what the Heaven has done to them and Alec finally spoke up, trying to calm down the situation.  _ People were staring and Magnus didn't seem to mind!  _

"I'm here to talk," said Alec quickly. 

"About what exactly? Here to tell me again how I'm terrible and that it's all the my fault?!" snapped Magnus and when Alec tried to get closer to him, the demon pushed him away. Magnus didn't want to hear all of those hurtful things again. Sure, he laughed it off the last times, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It fucking hurt and he couldn't even properly breathe at the moment.  _ He needed to get the hell away from there.  _ Magnus wanted to waddle away from him, thus pissing Alec off in the process and Alec reached over for him, making Magnus stop in his place. "Let me be," said Magnus, raising his voice a little bit. He tried to pull his hand away, but his balance wasn't the best and he almost fell onto the floor, grabbing onto Alec in the very last moment by wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and he whined.

Alec grumbled and then froze - his heart was beating fast.  _ Feeling Magnus so close didn't feel bad, he had felt this type of warmth hugging his body.  _ It was there, at the back of him mind and as Alec was trying to figure out just what in the world was happening, Magnus broke down because he just couldn't. He couldn't keep on bottling things down anymore, he has been holding back almost since the fall and Alec couldn't really do much.  _ People were staring, so many people were pointing at them.  _ Alec didn't do well when he was at the centre of attention and he pressed his lips together. Unable to do anything else, he portalled out of the club, but he didn't go alone that time. He brought the sobbing demon with him because he couldn't bring himself to just leave him there.

"Alexander," was sobbing Magnus into his ear, pulling back a little bit and he then hugged Alec's face with his warm palms and bit into his lower lip. "Please stop looking at me like this," sobbed Magnus, tears rolling down his face. Magnus' feelings were genuine. His pain was raw and Alec shuddered, but he still didn't know- "Look at me like you used to," said Magnus and his lip started shaking. "You promised you wouldn't leave me behind," said Magnus and shook his head. "Now you look at me like I'm a stranger to you and it fucking hurts," he said and closed his eyes.

"Magnus, I don't-"

"Remember me, please," said Magnus, trying to talk through his hiccups. "Tell me you love me again," he started. "I'm too lonely, it gets so lonely I can hardly breathe at times," carried on Magnus and Alec flinched when Magnus brought his face closer to him. The demon's makeup was smudged, shaking all over and Alec could feel his breath against his lips. Unable to pull away, Alec took in a deep breath and Magnus shook his head. "I miss you so damn much, please come back to me, Alexander," begged Magnus and leaned up, pressing his forehead against Alec's.

_ They weren't friends, they were lovers. _

Alec gulped and no matter how much he wanted to leave, he couldn't. He couldn't just leave the demon alone, his heart was… Breaking. Alec felt like crying as well and he gritted his teeth, Magnus' thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"Come back to me, come back," was chanting Magnus over and over again, Alec's heart twisting.  _ Why did Heaven give him this mission?  _ For the first time, Alec questioned his faith and loyalty because Magnus wasn't  _ bad _ like they told him. "Alexander," mumbled Magnus and Alec's eyes widened when Magnus went even closer and he felt a pair of lips pressing up against his.

Magnus gasped and he realised his mistake  _ too late.  _ Frightened, he was about to pull back but then Alec kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec froze completely up when he felt the demon’s lips upon his and he shuddered, feeling the  _ desperation _ behind the kiss. Magnus was trying to bring him back, bring back the angel that once loved him and Alec’s heart ached for Magnus because he couldn’t remember. He wanted to, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. But Magnus’ lips upon his felt so good, they felt like they belonged there and Alec knew that he felt them against his before.  _ Maybe if he kissed Magnus back his memories would be back?  _ It was worth trying because he was just as desperate as Magnus to remember, to put an end to all of this; the confusion, he needed to come to the bottom of what happened in Heaven before his memories were taken from him - who has done to this? He thought that it really was the demon at first, but now he was convinced that it wasn’t. Magnus wouldn’t do something like that, Alec believed him. Never did he think that he would believe a demon and  _ doubt _ the angel kind. 

As he kissed him back, he felt something. Something deep down inside, these dormant feelings that he still had for Magnus - he could feel them and he shuddered, because he could feel how much his body missed this. The touch of Magnus, the closeness, the warmth…  _ everything.  _ Alec blanked out as he kissed Magnus back for the second time and it was then that Magnus couldn’t really hold himself back either.  _ He has missed this, he has been longing for Alexander for centuries, so to have the angel back, willingly kissing him back.  _ The demon couldn’t resist such temptation, giving Alec a long kiss back as well, making the angel gasp in response.

The angel couldn’t grasp what was happening - there they were, in the middle of a alley of New York, hidden away from the curious eyes of the human world and Downworld, kissing and not being able to pull away from each other. Magnus was like a magnet, attracting Alec, keeping him coming back for more, each kiss making him believe that this really was  _ right.  _ It felt right, kissing Magnus felt amazing, but that was the part of temptation and sin, wasn’t it? They were supposed to feel  _ good _ , to deceive a person. Yet, Alec didn’t listen to that part of his mind that was yelling at him. The Heaven was clearly holding the truth away from Alec, which made the angel want to disobey. After everything that he has done for them, they were just there to deceive him? All of the demons that Alec had taken care of where  _ bad _ demons, Alec has witnessed them  _ kill, steal, taint the humans,  _ but Magnus was guilty of none of that, so it made him wonder why was his father’s real reason for sending him down there.

‘’Alexander,’’ gasped Magnus, his head spinning as well and he wrapped his arms around the angel, holding him closer and then he pinned him against the wall. Once Alec hit the wall, that worked like a cold shower and he was immediately back, coming back to his senses and his eyes widened when he realised what has just happened.  _ He has kissed a demon.  _ Reminding that the two of them had a history, Alec felt a bit better, but he still- He felt guilt pooling in his chest, biting on his lip and he looked down. How could he let this happen? He has betrayed his kind.  _ Alec was a mess - he knew that they lied to him, but it was hammered into him over and over that this was wrong.  _ Feeling desire was wrong, he was an angel, he was supposed to be above that, but he couldn’t lie. Kissing Magnus made him feel desire, pleasure…  _ lust.  _ ‘’Alexander?’’ asked Magnus, confused. He thought that because Alec kissed him back that maybe, just maybe some of the memories came back to his lover, but he was in for a harsh reality. 

‘’I-I shouldn’t have done that,’’ said Alec, shock and horror written all over the face and he quickly placed his hand over his mouth. ‘’I shouldn’t-shouldn’t have kissed you back, I shouldn’t,’’ he said and Magnus’ hopes were turned into dust almost immediately. He was on the verge of tears again, his heart aching. Not only because it meant that Alec still didn’t remember, but the look of guilt on Alec’s face broke his heart.  _ The Heaven has really changed him after they’ve been found out.  _ Taken everything away from Alec, hammered into his core that it was  _ wrong _ to feel like this. He shook his head and he wanted to show Alec that it was okay. 

‘’You shouldn’t feel guilty, Alexander, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus, his hands trembling as he reached up to cup Alec’s face. If Alec would push him away, Magnus’ heart would break and never heal back. But, the angel didn’t push him away. Instead, he nuzzled into the touch and then gritted his teeth, his inner battle still going on and Magnus’ heart twisted in pain.  _ His Alexander was suffering so much.  _ ‘’Don’t do this to yourself,’’ he said and Alec was shaking. ‘’How does this feel?’’ asked the demon and then gently caressed Alec’s cheeks with his thumbs. Alec frowned and then gulped, but didn’t reply. ‘’Does it feel wrong?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’No,’’ stuttered out the angel.  _ He couldn’t lie to Magnus,  _ was what Alec found out just then and Magnus felt just the tiniest bit of hope coming back to him. The way Magnus was caressing his cheek made the angel smile, it made him happy, in fact. Still, he tried fighting it, Magnus could see. ‘’But-but this is why this is wrong,’’ said Alec and forced himself to open his eyes. ‘’As an angel, I shouldn’t-’’ he said and then clenched his jaw. ‘’I shouldn’t allow myself to be consumed by  _ si- _ ’’ he started, wanting to call it a sin, but then the word got stuck in his throat. Magnus cocked his head and frowned.  _ It wasn’t sin, it was love.  _ Alec realised it then and he said nothing more.  _ But the Heaven said that it was sin to- _

‘’Oh, angel,’’ whispered Magnus and Alec gulped down. Alec looked around and then made the decision that it was for the best if he just left. ‘’You should let it go,’’ he said and Alec looked at him. ‘’All this guilt is doing is torture you and it kills me to see you like this,’’ said Magnus and stepped closer to Alec again. The angel flinched then and Magnus stepped back despite the pain in his heart, he still needed to remind himself that Alexander needed help. He couldn’t even bring himself to understand just how confusing all of this had to be for the other. Not to mention battling with his guilt feeling. Magnus clasped his hands together. ‘’It’s okay to  _ feel _ things like this,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec looked at him, but then just shrugged. There was a sad smile on his face because that was what  _ Alexander of all people  _ has told him once when he was struggling. Magnus was struggling with dealing that his father was a demon, he tried restricting himself from ever falling in love, just so that he could prove to the Heaven that he was  _ better _ than that, but then Alexander came along and showed him that it was okay to feel love. And desire, all of it. It seemed that now it was his turn to teach Alec that again and he shuddered. ‘’You told me this once,’’ said Magnus, interested to see what Alec’s reaction would be.

Alec seemed surprised. ‘’I did?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded, a sad smile spreading across his face. Magnus wished his powers would allow him to manipulate the time, he would turn it back and go back to the times when he and Alexander were happy. None of the heartbreak, no worries. Just them, in Heaven, stealing glances at each other, little winks, kisses exchanged in a hurry. Then, as they got older it hit them that they couldn’t keep on hiding like that forever, that it was no life for them live. Magnus looked down and reached for Alec’s hand, but the angel quickly pulled away and decided that he needed to leave. Being so close to Magnus made him feel too many things and he didn’t know how to handle it at the moment. It was too much, too many information to process. ‘’I need to go,’’ suddenly said Alec and Magnus panicked, eyes wide and he quickly chased after him. Alec walked past him and stretched out his wings to leave, but then felt Magnus’ hand in his, pulling him back.

‘’No, please don’t leave,’’ begged him the demon. He didn’t want to be left alone. ‘’I was alone for centuries,  _ please _ don’t go,’’ he said and Alec felt a lump forming in his throat. He needed to refuse the demon, but one glance at him made him stop running and he looked down. ‘’I promise, I won’t do anything, I just want you to be with me, I  _ can’t _ be-’’ he started and then shrugged. He didn’t know how to put it in words and he just chewed on his lip. ‘’I just can’t be alone again,’’ mumbled Magnus and slowly looked up at Alec, who was contemplating what to do. Magnus let go off his hand and then placed his hands together behind his back.  _ He couldn’t push Alec into staying with him, it wouldn’t be fair.  _ If Alec wanted to leave then-

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him. 

Magnus quickly cheered up, at least seemingly and he wiped his wet eyes, took in a deep breath and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’How about - cocktails at my place?’’ suggested Magnus happily, but didn’t put any arrogance into his tone of voice. He was being genuine. Alec didn’t seem too impressed. ‘’I’ll show you where I hid your weapons,’’ he said and Alec seemed interested - he was interested to see how Magnus managed to stay under the radar when he couldn’t track him. Not that it mattered anymore, Alec wasn’t fulfilling his mission, that was for sure. ‘’And if all goes well, you can stay for another cocktail?’’ he asked and Alec only nodded. He wanted to say something back, a snarky comment, but he had nothing. 

* * *

_ ‘’Get your paws away from Magnus,’’ grumbled Alec and tried to break free, but the two angels that were holding him were quite strong. Compared to them, Alec was still pretty inexperienced in life, much younger than them and they were at advantage no matter how one looked at them. His eyes darkened when he looked at his father, who was coming closer to Magnus. Magnus was slowly walking back, his eyes on Alec and both of them were terrified. They almost ran away, when Robert and his two most loyal guards got in the way of them. Alec gritted his teeth and then looked down. He promised that he would keep Magnus safe, but he failed him, feeling his anger bubbling up. If his father dared to hurt Magnus, he was going to end him. He didn’t matter what would happen to him, but Magnus was staying safe and sound. Even if it costed him his life. Magnus was worth it - Magnus was his everything and he tried to get free again, but it wasn’t working. ‘’Let me go, fuckers,’’ grumbled Alec, trying to free his magic, but his hands were behind him, held back and restrained. _

_ ‘’Alexander,’’ stuttered Magnus and then took in a deep breath because he didn’t know. He was backed in the corner by the archangel himself and he was just… terrified. Given his background, he was going to be executed, wasn’t he? ‘’Robert,’’ spoke Magnus up and the old man looked at him, narrowing his eyes. The look on his face was furious and he was disgusted because he couldn’t believe that his precious son was tainted by the son of a demon. ‘’All of this is my fault,’’ mumbled Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened - just what was Magnus doing? Just like Alec, Magnus also wanted to keep Alec safe, but it didn’t really matter, because Robert had already come up with a plan and none was going to convince him otherwise.  _

_ ‘’Of course it is,’’ roared Robert and Alec’s stomach turned. ‘’You poisoned my boy’s mind, you pushed him into temptation. I always knew that nothing good was going to come out of your friendship, you’ve taken advantage of my son’s innocence, you’ve lured him into the sin. Truly, just what would one expect from Asmodeus’ son. You should have followed your father straight to hell when rebellion happened, you never were just an innocent child,’’ spat Robert and took out his blade. ‘’And you will pay for what you’ve done to my boy,’’ he said and Alec started shaking his head. Just what was his father going to do with that blade? He wouldn’t dare, would he?  _

_ ‘’Get away from Magnus, father,’’ roared Alec and tried to break free, but it wasn’t working, still. He was pissed off, he was going to end them all. He hated Heaven, he hated how corrupt it was - he couldn’t even enjoy his life properly. Everywhere was better than in Heaven. Even hell, Alec was sure on that. ‘’The two of us were just leaving,’’ said Alec, giving it his last chance to reason with his father. ‘’You will never have to hear from us again, we’re headed to Earth and we will never bother any of you, ever again,’’ said Alec, hoping that his father was going to take the bait, but of course it wasn’t going to be so easy. It never was and Alec cursed when he heard his father laughing. _

_ ‘’Yes and let the whole Heaven find out what happened? The entire family will be the laughing stock for eternity. There is no way that anyone is getting out of this,’’ said Robert and then grumbled. ‘’No one will find out about this,’’ he said and then came closer to Magnus, who didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to fight an archangel. Not only because he was Alec’s father, but because there was no way that he would win if he went up against him. No way, Robert was too powerful and Magnus’ stomach turned, Alec calling out to him, but it wasn’t helping. It was over, their life as they knew it has come to an end. _

_ ‘’I don’t care what happens to me,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Just promise me that you will spare Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Robert rolled his eyes. _

_ ‘’I would never hurt my boy, I will punish you though,’’ said Robert and then grinned, looking down upon his blade. Perhaps killing the boy wasn’t the way to go about it - people would still find a body. Killing an angel was the most abhorrent thing an angel could do, especially an archangel at that. Robert loved his position and power too much to let it happen, so he decided to  _ not _ kill Magnus, but he still had an idea how he’d get rid of him for good; how he would make sure that Magnus would never be able to set his foot back to Heaven and then he would be finally be able to heal his boy from the terrible influence that the demon’s child has caused. He was going to cleanse the Heaven of the bad seed and he stepped close to Magnus. The younger angel attempted to fly away, but Robert spread out his wings as well and flew after Magnus, catching him in mid-air and Alec let out a loud scream.  _

_ ‘’Let it go, you let him go right now, idiot!’’ was yelling Alec, but it was no use. He had to stand there and watch how his father grabbed a hold of Magnus, holding him by the collar of his shirt and Magnus let out a loud scream because it burned. He could feel Robert’s magic flowing through him and no matter how much he tried to get rid of him, flapping with his wings, there was no use in it. Robert had a smile on his face, mumbling something in a language that was foreign to Magnus, but it didn’t really matter because the burning sensation was getting stronger. ‘’Magnus!’’ yelled Alec. Magnus’ screams got to him and- _

_ ‘’Alexander, help me!’’ was begging Magnus. _

_ ‘’It’s for the best, you’ll both see,’’ said Robert and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw Magnus’ white wings transforming, burnt feathers falling on the ground and tears came to Alec’s eyes - Magnus’ once pearly white wings were burnt and black, Magnus no longer fighting back because he realised what was happening - what had just happened. Robert suddenly let him go and Magnus was falling towards the ground. Alec was finally able to shake off the two guards, flying up and he caught Magnus, who winced out in pain and Alec then slowly descended down, shaking with anger. _

_ ‘’Father, what did you do?’’ asked Alec and then cupped Magnus’ face. _

_ ‘’Justice.’’ _

_ Magnus has fallen and Alec glared at Robert. He was abusing his power as an archangel - it gave him the power to push the angels out of Heaven and Alec’s heart was breaking, Magnus glancing at his black wings and he shuddered. ‘’No,’’ muttered Magnus and shook his head. ‘’No, no, oh God, please no,’’ was he begging and Alec only held Magnus to himself because- _

_ ‘’Magnus, it doesn’t matter to me,’’ said Alec. ‘’It doesn’t matter, it’s still you. I’ll always love you, please believe me,’’ said Alec and Magnus was shaking. He was no longer an angel, he no longer belonged to Heaven. He no longer belonged with Alexander; it was just a matter of time before he’d get- ‘’This doesn’t change a thing, I’m coming with you. I don’t fucking care if I fall, you’re worth everything. Even if it’s hell, I’m going to follow you,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at Robert, who smirked. _

_ It didn’t matter. He has won. _

_ Magnus was a fallen angel. The next day, he was banished for good. To Edom, his father’s realm. And Alexander? His heart was breaking for him because he had no idea what Robert had in store for him. _

* * *

Jace was reporting from mission, he was about to head over to Robert, who was running things on their side of the Heaven, but before he could actually go to his father, he headed over to his sister, Isabelle, just to see how she was doing. It’s been quite a while since the two of them had last seen each other; he had been on a lot of missions lately, so he didn’t have a lot of time to hang out. Heading over to the weapon room, he was happy to finally see his sister again, but as soon as he stepped inside, he could see that something was wrong. Things were knocked on the floor and he could hear more crashing coming from the back and he quickly hurried over to the back of the room, to see what was happening. Maybe Izzy was in trouble, though that was highly unlikely. Isabelle was one of the strongest soldiers they had, so it was probably her, venting out again. She had a hard time containing her anger, that was one of her flaws and he soon came to understand that his hunch was indeed right. 

Jace found Isabelle and he quickly ducked as she threw a sword into his direction. Thinking that she was alone, she let out a loud yelp when she saw that she almost hit her brother and she quickly flew over to his side, shaking her head and Jace gave her a little smile. It was good to see Jace again, but she wasn’t really in the mood. She had just come from talking to their father and she was fuming. ‘’Nice to see you too, Iz. Just what got you into a bad mood now?’’ he asked and tried to cheer her up, but it wasn’t working. Not in the least. She huffed and then crossed her arms on top of her chest. ‘’Okay, not in the mood,’’ said Jace and then sighed.

‘’Our dad,’’ she explained and Jace arched a brow. Jace seemed shocked and Isabelle then rubbed the back of her neck. ‘’It’s a long story,’’ she said and then looked around the room; just thinking about the man made her want to throw something again and Jace quickly stopped her before she could do more damage. It was for the best to stop her before she got out of control and Jace grabbed her shoulders gently. ‘’Jace, not now,’’ she grumbled, but Jace gave her a little smile.

‘’I need you to calm down,’’ said Jace and Isabelle took in a deep breath. Right, Jace was right, that wasn’t going to solve anything. ‘’Good,’’ said Jace after he saw that his sister has calmed down enough. ‘’Now tell me, what did Robert do?’’ he asked, truly surprised. Isabelle was always fond of Robert, so it surprised him to see that she was suddenly so mad because of him. There had to be something  _ more _ than just a normal fight. Isabelle wasn’t the one to hold grudges. 

‘’Robert has been lying to all of us,’’ said Isabelle, too mad to even use the word  _ dad  _ at the moment. Jace arched a brow. ‘’Don’t give me that look,’’ said Izzy and Jace only raised his hands because he had no idea what in the world was happening. ‘’You remember Magnus, right?’’ asked Izzy, just in case that she wasn’t the crazy one and Jace quickly looked at her, his eyes filled with pain all of the sudden.

‘’Of course I do,’’ said Jace and looked down. ‘’I thought we don’t talk about him because of Alec?’’ It was still a painful memory even to Jace. They all used to be childhood friends and he tried his best not to think about it. Alec never spoke to him since his fall, so he figured that that was what he wanted. Alec never really talked about feelings, so he just kind of decided to go what Alec wanted them to do -  _ quickly move on?  _ ‘’Iz, what happened?’’

‘’Dad sent Alec on Earth,’’ said Izzy. ‘’To kill Magnus.’’

‘’ _ Excuse me? _ ’’ snapped Jace.

‘’Exactly,’’ said Isabelle and shook her head. She has done a lot of thinking since the time that Alec visited. Since then, he hasn’t been back and she has been worried, but the more she was thinking about it, the least it made sense. Robert knew about their friendship, why would he send him down. And there was the…  _ Alec couldn’t remember him.  _ Alec claimed that it was Magnus’ doing since he was a demon, but it didn’t add up. Isabelle knew Magnus and she knew that he would never do something like that. But then there was the whole  _ talk  _ with Robert - arguing that he didn’t know what Isabelle was talking about; it was as if Magnus never existed and that was enough.  _ Someone was lying and it was Robert.  _

‘’But he can’t… we’ve been friends, Robert knows-’’

‘’It doesn’t seem to matter,’’ she said. ‘’Alec doesn’t remember his friendship with Magnus either,’’ said Izzy and Jace looked at her. ‘’I know, I had the same reaction. They’ve been always close, best friends since forever. I don’t… something weird is going on. Something’s not right and I…’’ she said shook her head.

‘’Robert wouldn’t lie, he’s an  _ archangel _ , Iz.’’

‘’No,’’ said Isabelle. ‘’He did something to Alec. I don’t know what, but I’m planning to figure it out,’’ she mumbled and Jace took in a deep breath, then sat down and allowed Izzy to explain everything to him.

* * *

‘’So, this is why I couldn’t find you, huh?’’ asked Alec, glancing over at the runes and Magnus laughed nervously, but eventually he nodded. Runes,  _ Shadowhunter  _ runes. Magnus made sure that the Shadowhunters paid well for his services and the protection runes were the way to go. That way, his loft was completely isolated and not even an angel could find him. Maybe an archangel would be able to, but a normal one like Alexander, had no chance and he then clasped his hands together.  _ Alexander was there and Magnus was nervous as hell.  _ He didn’t even know why, but he… felt giddy inside. Alec was  _ there.  _ Magnus took in a deep breath as he found Alec smelling one of his potion ingredients. ‘’Ugh, this is terrible,’’ said Alec and Magnus  _ giggled.  _ Fuck it, Alec was adorable.

‘’Yeah, it’s not really made for you to sniff it, you know,’’ said Magnus and quickly took the thing away from Alec’s hands. ‘’So, um,’’ said Magnus. ‘’How about a cocktail?’’ he offered, the previous alcohol already out of his system, but Alec shook his head. ‘’No? Okay, none for me as well. Being the only one drinking kind of defeats the purpose then,’’ said Magnus and Alec gave him a weak smile, still looking around. Magnus questioned; was Alec looking for something? His weapons perhaps? ‘’Looking for these?’’ asked Magnus and snapped his fingers, the things he had previously taken away from Alec appearing in his hands and Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus sighed sadly as he sighed at the bow and arrows. ‘’Always were very handsy with these,’’ he commented and Alec took the weapons back, pressing his lips together.

‘’You know that too?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’I mean it makes sense if we were really, um,’’ said Alec and his cheeks heated up a little bit. ‘’Lovers?’’ he forced himself to continue and Magnus gave him another nod. ‘’I’m sorry, this is just… a lot. I’m not sure I’m quite, um, behind everything,’’ said Alec and Magnus was fighting his smile. There was a little flush upon his cheeks and Magnus was feeling… happy, perhaps. ‘’This is annoying, I can’t remember,’’ he said and Magnus perked up.

‘’Maybe,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I can somehow awaken these dormant memories of yours?’’ suggested Magnus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’Perhaps if I share a few things from our past or,’’ he said. ‘’If I show you this,’’ said Magnus and then reached for his chest, gently pressing his hand against it and then unbuttoned his shirt, pulling out a ring, Alec’s eyes widening. He recognised it.

‘’Our family ring?’’

‘’So you remember it,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. Magnus has been carrying it ever since his fall. Alexander has given it to him on an occasion, wearing close to his heart now and he never took it off. 

‘’Kind of, I don’t remember giving it to you,’’ said Alec and Magnus sadly smiled. ‘’But my mother gave it to me and told me to give it to someone special,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus gave him a sad smile. Alec reached forward and then ran his fingers over it. ‘’Means you were pretty special to me, huh,’’ said Alec and Magnus sighed. As Alec touched it, his eyes widened, because there was something that-

_ ‘’For me?’’ _

_ ‘’Yes, perfect present for your birthday, Magnus.’’ _

_ ‘’Alexander, I love you.’’ _

‘’Alec?’’ asked Magnus because Alec kind of blacked out and Alec shuddered, looking at Magnus -  _ that happened before!  _ Hearing voices, was it part of his forgotten memories? ‘’Hey, is all-’’

‘’Did… was it a birthday present?’’ asked Alec painfully slowly and Magnus’ eyes widened, quickly nodding. 

‘’So you do remember?’’ asked Magnus, hopeful and his eyes welled up.  _ Hope, he felt hope.  _

‘’I think so, it’s weird,’’ said Alec. ‘’More like a distant… I don’t know. It’s-’’

‘’It’s better than nothing,’’ said Magnus quickly and blinked. As he blinked, tears wet his face and Alec looked at him. He wanted to comfort him, but- ‘’Don’t worry, I’m okay, I’m just happy,’’ said Magnus and then sighed happily, looked at the ring fondly and placed his hand over his chest. ‘’Keeping it close to my heart, that’s the only thing I’ve had that got me going,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed.

‘’I’m sorry, I don’t-’’

‘’It’s okay, it completely and perfectly okay,’’ said Magnus and glanced at Alec. ‘’I’m just happy you’re here and  _ not _ trying to kill me,’’ said Magnus and winked, Alec finally laughing softly and then he got serious again because something didn’t feel right. And not there down on Earth, but up there in  _ Heaven.  _ It was his father and he looked quite worried. Magnus noticed that and gently placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder. ‘’Is everything okay?’’

‘’No,’’ said Alec and then closed his eyes. ‘’It’s my father, I can feel him. And he’s pissed as hell,’’ mumbled Alec and glanced down -  _ what the hell happened?  _

Did he catch on that he and Magnus have kissed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Msmalac105, thank you so much for your cool ideas to include the photos from Twitter ^^. <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec decided to report in with Heaven - after feeling his father’s anger, he got worried and he needed to see what was going on. Returning back to  _ home _ felt strange because now that he knew that he had a full past that he couldn’t remember, it just didn’t feel right and as he was walking towards his father, he felt quite nervous, biting on his lip as he took in a deep breath. He didn’t want his father to see that he was nervous, Alec was still not sure about the whole thing. Perhaps it wasn’t his father that had something to do with his memories - there were other powerful angels, other archangels that were up there and he took in a deep breath. Magnus told him that it was Robert, but Alec didn’t want to believe that. Robert was his  _ father,  _ he was the man that Alec looked up to his entire life. He wouldn’t do just something that was so… cruel and vile, though at the moment he was on Magnus’ side. Magnus wasn’t lying when he told him that and Alec was just gripping on the very last strands of hope that he still had. He had to make sure that his father had nothing to do with it; he  _ couldn’t.  _ It would break Alec’s heart if he actually learned that it was all his father’s fault for what happened. 

Alec bowed his head down and then took in a long breath, finally opening the door and saw his father sitting in the middle of the room, like he usually was. Alec could see that the man was  _ angry _ and he took in a deep breath. By the Angel, he hoped that he didn’t see that kiss because that would completely destroy everything. It wasn’t like Alec was ashamed of kissing Magnus; but he was still a  _ demon _ and his father was an archangel, so he knew that his father would be furious. Probably put an end to both of them if he found out and Alec took in a deep breath and then clasped his hands together. Robert raised his head up and then glared at his son, Alec feeling his heart fasten, but he didn’t let his nervousness show on his face. Trying to be polite, he walked over to the older angel and then bowed his head down. 

‘’Father, I return with-’’

‘’I hope some good news for a change,’’ said Robert and Alec took in a deep breath and then bit onto his lip. Lifting his gaze up, he clasped his hands together behind his back and then he wanted to speak up, but then Robert was quicker. ‘’I hope you don’t fail me like your sister did,’’ he said and Alec’s eyes widened.  _ Just what did Izzy do this time?  _ That quite shocked Alec because Isabelle was always father’s little girl; always was his favourite and Alec frowned. Unlike with him and Jace, Robert never raised his voice at her, so it quite surprised him to hear that Robert was all of the sudden angry with her.

‘’Um, what did Isabelle do, father?’’ asked Alec politely, walking on thin ice and the old man pressed his lips together, forming a thin line with them. Alec could see that Robert was thinking about what to tell him, taking his time and Alec didn’t push it. Alec had learned it the hard way that he shouldn’t push his father if he didn’t want to get the backlash. Robert was a very short-tempered man and that was what made him so unpredictable. Still, many angels respected him, bowed down to him and Alec admired him for that. His power, the power for him to run their corner of the Heaven. It had to be exhausting, so Alec never held it against Robert for being unfair to him. Still, this was the first time that he felt doubt and he didn’t like it. He was there to make his doubt disappear, to make Robert show him that he was the good guy. Perhaps Magnus was confused, or-

‘’Questioned her loyalty to me,’’ said Robert finally and Alec’s eyes widened. Robert looked at his son and then gave him a little smile. ‘’I know, even my own blood can turn against me,’’ he said and then massaged his temples. ‘’So, what brings you here, son? Did you finally put an end to that pesky demon? You’ve been on Earth long enough to finally put the world out of the misery, no?’’ asked Robert and then looked at Alec, who flinched. Alec had never lied to Robert before, not really. Maybe a small lie here and there, but this would be a huge lie. Alec was being tested at the moment and he didn’t know what to do. 

‘’Not yet,’’ said Alec and Robert’s face turned red with anger. Alec stepped back and then tried to keep calm, keep it together. He took in a deep breath and then gave his father a nervous smile. ‘’But,’’ he said and the man didn’t look too keen on listening anymore. ‘’I’m still on it. I think I’ll soon be able to finish your request,’’ lied Alec and Robert crossed his arms on top of his chest. He didn’t seem too impressed and Alec pressed his lips together, biting into his lower one and Robert arched a brow. Then why was his son there? If he had no good news then why even come back home? To add on the shame? Robert sighed and then just rolled his eyes. ‘’About this demon, can I ask you a few questions?’’ tried Alec and Robert froze, his eyes gazing up at Alec and the younger one could see that his father has suddenly become very tense. That was very suspicious. Alec swallowed thickly and he then made a pause.

‘’A question? Since when do you ask questions?’’ snapped Robert as he didn’t like the sound of that. Alec never had any difficulties with putting an end to the demons that he was assigned to kill. Never, truly, but this time was the first time that Alec has asked a question and the fact that it was about Magnus, made the archangel worry. Did his son remember things? Robert made sure that the memory block he put on Alec was going to last for centuries to come. Robert has been training Alec for centuries, making him stronger, so that he could finally put an end to the demon. Robert didn’t really want to get his hands dirty; he didn’t want the other archangels to suspect something, that was why he made him fall in the past. At least he had a good excuse for that, but not  _ execution.  _ But since Magnus was now a fallen angel, he could finally put an end to the demon-child and what would be more like a poetic justice than to watch his son do it?

‘’I’m just,’’ started Alec because he could see that his father was getting suspicious and he then pressed his lips together. But there was no way around it, he needed to ask it if he wanted to confirm his suspicions of his father lying to him. ‘’He seems kind of familiar,’’ said Alec and Robert froze up. ‘’Have I met him before? Or maybe it was some kind of a failed mission,’’ he mumbled, Robert taking in a deep breath and he could see that his father was thinking  _ hard.  _ He didn’t speak for quite a few minutes. 

‘’No, you’ve never met him before,’’ said Robert and Alec’s eyes widened because that seemed to have triggered a distant memory in him. A part of it, he didn’t know to explain it still but-

‘’ _ I love him, father, and there’s nothing you can do that will change that!’’ _

_ ‘’You don’t love that demon. He’s poisoned your mind!’’ _

_ ‘’No, Magnus is nothing like that. It doesn’t matter what you say, you cannot make me not love him. I love Magnus, I’ll love him forever!’’ _

Alec snapped back to reality and he glanced at his father, who was observing him. ‘’But you know how demons are, all look the same,’’ said Robert and Alec glared at him, quickly looking down and then he just laughed it off, trying to pretend all was okay, when it reality on the inside he was screaming.  _ He felt sick down to his stomach because his father was lying to him, right to his face.  _ That was a hard pill to swallow, the memories triggered have just confirmed it to him that not only his father knew that he and Magnus knew each other in the past, but that he also had something to do with his memory loss. At least partially, Alec didn’t know, but he did know that Robert wasn’t innocent and his stomach turned again as everything was slowly falling apart. The man that he idolised for centuries was nothing but a… sick, cruel…  _ in many ways even worse than the demons.  _

Like a house of cards, Alec’s world was slowly falling apart and he glanced up at his father. ‘’Oh, I see,’’ said Alec, his exterior still working and Robert hummed. ‘’Yeah, you’re right. I mean… yeah, sure,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. He was in a hurry to leave. ‘’But, anyways, do you know what would be the best way to torture him when I get my hands on him finally?’’ asked Alec, feeling sick at his own words. That, however, seemed to please Robert and for now he didn’t suspect  _ too much.  _

‘’I’m glad you ask, my son,’’ said Robert. ‘’My first try would be dipping the blade into holy water. It’s not as nearly as effective as demon poison, but it is definitely  _ more _ painful for them,’’ he said, going on to list more things, but Alec was just… processing everything. Processing and shaking. He was angry, he was disappointed, feeling a prickling heat in his eyes because all of this was a lie. Everything that his father… their whole relationship was built on a lie, it was just an illusion. Robert wasn’t the man that Alec thought he was all of these centuries and honestly… that hurt the most. 

* * *

Magnus was in high spirits, he wasn’t  _ this _ happy in years. Truly, even if Alec didn’t remember many things, he was just so… hopeful. He didn’t feel hope in centuries and his life finally had more colour in it. His excitable side was back and he returned back to his loft, humming and singing. He has just spent some time with his friends, telling them the news that Alec was in the process of remembering him and he got mixed feelings from his friends. All of them were happy about that, but because they didn’t want him to be hurt again, they all warned him about the possible dangers and Magnus didn’t hold it against them. Magnus was also  _ trying _ to be careful not to get his heart broken again  _ or worse,  _ but…

Alec, on the other hand, was spiraling out of control. Not knowing  _ what _ to believe anymore, he left the Heaven, he didn’t even have the strength to go see his siblings. He just wanted to be alone as he needed to process a lot of things. Nothing made sense anymore, everything was a lie, feeling hurt and completely… he didn’t even know how to explain it. Somehow, he found his way back to Magnus’ loft, sitting on his balcony as he was just trying to figure everything out, gazing upon the city and watched the humans pacing around it. In many ways he was jealous of them - what simpler lives they were living. Sure, their time was limited, but immortality was also a curse. Not to mention that he had to make  _ hard _ and tough decisions, that he wished he wouldn’t have to. He couldn’t be  _ happy _ , happiness was supposed to be above him. His own feelings and needs didn’t matter. Emotions were a distraction. He bit onto his nails and just… sighed, shook his head.

Alec didn’t really know why he came to Magnus’, but he couldn’t be anywhere else. Being alone felt horrible and he wanted to have someone by his side. The demon was the only one that Alec wanted to see at the moment - he was the only one that made the battle in Alec’s heart stop and made him feel at east. He made things make sense. Alec was just sitting there, looking up at the sky and shaking his head -  _ what was to become of him now, what should he do now?  _ Alec felt as if he reached a dead end and he just pressed his lips together. His father was a liar, he has lied to him about everything, feeling his eyes well up. He didn’t even know why it hurt so much, but it did. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable and he shuddered; why would his father do this to him? And if what Magnus was saying was really true, then he was the reason that Magnus-

They were chased for falling in love with each other? That still didn’t make sense much to Alec and he was just… his heart hurt and he needed a rest. He’s been through a lot and he just wanted some peace, but he knew that he wasn’t getting peace and quiet until he’d get to the bottom of this, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know  _ more.  _ It hurt enough already, he didn’t want the betrayal of his father to get deeper. He just wanted to… stop it all. Alec huffed and then just shook his head, but was startled by a loud yelp and he quickly turned around.  _ Magnus screamed? _

‘’Holy shit, you scared me,’’ said Magnus. Magnus didn’t expect anyone to be over, he was heading back to an empty loft, but he saw a shadow from the balcony and he screamed. Once the person turned around, he saw that it was Alec and he quickly hurried over to him. Alec frowned and then cocked his head -  _ funny expression that was.  _ ‘’Oh, it’s just you, I didn’t expect you to be here,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed.

‘’Holy shit?’’ asked Alec, amused and Magnus laughed. ‘’Funny expression.’’

Alec cheered up, just a little bit. ‘’Very, humans are very creative with their vocabulary,’’ said Magnus and winked, stepping out on the balcony. ‘’So, um, what brings you here?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at him, but didn’t answer. ‘’Don’t get me wrong, I  _ love _ it that you visited me,’’ said Magnus and a little smile spread across his face. ‘’But it isn’t like you-’’

‘’I had nowhere else to go,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up. Alec sounded… sad? Magnus had many questions, feeling worried about his angel because he looked really sad. It took Magnus a while, but he could see that Alexander was in pain. ‘’I can leave, if you don’t have time, or-’’

‘’I’ll always have time for you, Alexander,’’ said Magnus softly and tried not to get too soft. Alec smiled awkwardly and Magnus sighed, stepping closer to him. The look on Alec’s face was familiar. Alec was troubled, something was troubling the angel and the demon frowned. ‘’Did, um, did something happen?’’ asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. Feeling even more worried, Magnus stepped even closer and looked down, tempted to hold Alec’s hand, but in the end he forced himself  _ not _ to do that. Instead he looked up and gave Alec a little warm smile. 

‘’I spoke to my father,’’ said Alec finally and Magnus visibly tensed up. One mention of the man made his blood freeze up and he just looked down. ‘’I went to Heaven to see what made him so angry,’’ he said and Magnus slowly nodded. ‘’I thought that he caught us, um… well, you know,’’ said Alec and his cheeks flushed a little bit. ‘’It appears my sister angered him, don’t know exactly why, but that’s besides the point,’’ said Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. Alec’s chest was getting heavier. ‘’So, um, when I was up there, I remembered something, very briefly,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him. 

‘’Alexander?’’ asked Magnus because Alec was quiet again. 

‘’You were right, my father did do something to me,’’ said Alec and Magnus felt his heart beating faster.  _ He didn’t want to know.  _ ‘’I don’t really remember, yet, but,’’ he said. ‘’It was him,’’ he said and then looked down, taking more time to continue. ‘’I wanted to check if… maybe, I was hoping that maybe you didn’t remember correctly how it happened,’’ said Alec and Magnus frowned -  _ Alexander didn’t believe him? Did he think he’d lie to him?  _ ‘’Not that I didn’t believe you, I just didn’t want to believe my father is,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’That he’d do… such terrible things because I’ve always looked up to him and-and,’’ was stammering Alec and Magnus finally realised it. 

‘’Alexander, I’m so sorry.’’

‘’I’ve looked up to him for all these years, I thought he actually gave a damn about me,’’ said Alec and his voice was shaking. ‘’And after  _ everything _ I’ve done for him he still  _ lies _ ,’’ he said. ‘’I can’t…  _ don’t  _ want to believe he’d do something as cruel as,’’ he said and then his voice trailed off, his eyes welling up again and he looked away because he didn’t want Magnus to see how his lower lip was trembling. But Magnus  _ did _ see and he sighed sadly. He couldn’t see Alexander in pain, he wished that he could somehow take his pain away from him, because he knew exactly how it felt; how it felt when your father betrayed you. His father was Asmodeus and he let him down more than once, even back in Heaven. He picked  _ Lucifer _ instead of his young son. Magnus puffed his cheeks and then let out a little sigh. “He  _ betrayed, lied _ to me,” said Alec and then sniffled. 

“Oh, angel,” said Magnus and all that he wanted to do was to bring Alexander close to him and give him a much needed hug, but he again didn’t. He didn’t want to make Alec uncomfortable, even though he knew that a hug would do Alec good. Instead he just leaned against the wall next to Alec and gave him a sad smile. “I know how much it hurts,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. His hazel eyes were full with tears and Magnus’ heart broke for the second time. “Asmodeus has betrayed me more than once, over and over. Ripped my heart out, stomped all over it and yet… I came coming back to her,” said Magnus and made a little pause. Alec sniffled, but didn’t say anything. “Because he’s my father after all and he made me believe that he’d be the only one to care for me after  _ my _ fall,” said Magnus sadly. “But, he was wrong. Then I met Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael, my dear friends,” said Magnus and Alec just listened. “It gets easier, each day, but the pain remains and-” he said, Alec blinking and Magnus’ voice trailed off, because when Alec blinked, tears rolled down his cheeks. “No, no, don’t cry, Alec. He’s no worthy of your tears,  _ please, _ ” begged him Magnus, but he knew that he couldn’t really do much about this. 

“Fuck,” cursed Alec and then quickly started wiping his tears away. He was taught that tears were a sign of weakness and he didn’t want to prove his father right.  _ He was not weak, therefore he wasn’t going to give into his emotions, _ but the harder he fought it, the harder it was not to- “No, I’m okay, I’m not going to cry. I’m not weak,” said Alec and then clenched his jaw. Magnus sighed sadly again and then shook his head.

“Feeling emotions isn’t a sign of weakness, Alexander,” said Magnus softly. Alec didn’t say much, he just kept standing there and Magnus wanted to do something to cheer up his weeping angel. But Magnus’ words did have an impact on him and fighting back those tears was even harder then. “Tell me,” said Magnus. “What I can do, to ease your pain just a little bit, I can’t see you like this. It breaks my heart,” muttered Magnus and Alec sniffled and the angel closed his eyes. The only thing he truly wanted, the only thing that would really help was a-

“Can you hug me?” asked Alec, his voice small and frightened. 

Magnus felt shivers running up his spine and he just nodded. “Of course I can, of course,” said Magnus and saw Alec’s lip trembling again. “Come here,” he muttered and Alec came closer to him, Magnus arms reaching out to him and he closed his eyes. For a second an image flashed in front of his eyes, a memory - Magnus’ arms reaching out to him, a bright smile on his face and Alec clutched onto Magnus’ shirt when he walked into the hug. Magnus let out a gasp and then gently started rubbing little circles against Alec’s back, trying to calm Alec down. Because he was desperate, he spread out his wings and wrapped them around Alec, whose eyes widened. 

_ Magnus’ wings were black. And they were beautiful. _

* * *

“Come, I know what will put you in a better mood,” said Magnus and Alec pulled back. They’ve been standing on Magnus’ balcony for quite a while, Magnus having his wings wrapped around the angel for the entire time and Alec never said anything. Alec gave him a weak smile and Magnus tucked his wings back, giving Alec a bright smile and then he stepped closer. “That is if you want to stick around for a bit longer,” suggested Magnus and then looked down.  _ Alec came to him before because he claimed he had no other place to be at.  _ That made Magnus’ heart well up with so many feelings and he smiled softly. Alec’s safe place was still with  _ him _ and that warmed up his heart so much. 

“If you don’t mind,” said Alec because he didn’t want to be a bother, but then again he knew that he could never be a bother to  _ Magnus.  _ He let out a little sigh and Magnus gave him a warm smile.

“Of course I don’t,” said Magnus softly and then looked down. “I was thinking of preparing a dinner,” said Magnus and Alec perked up -  _ why?  _ Magnus was a demon, he could easily conjure up food with his magic. Not to mention that as a demon he also kind of didn’t have to eat, but he still wanted to go through all of that trouble? “Maybe you could join me,” suggested Magnus. “Company would do me good, the loft is usually empty and,” said Magnus. “It would be nice to change things up a little,” said Magnus and the angel took in a deep breath.  _ In a way, it would be a like a date,  _ thought Magnus, but then forced himself not to think of it like that. Alec still didn’t remember.

“Okay,” said Alec because he didn’t know what else to say and Magnus gave him a little bright smile. As Magnus smiled so did Alec - Magnus’ smile was just so precious. Magnus reached out his hand and then gently hooked his pinky around Alec’s, tugging him gently to follow him into the kitchen. The tiniest smile ever spread across Alec’s face as he followed the demon. For a demon, Magnus was really gentle. He was chewing on his lip as they walked, Alec looking around the place and he was curious when they arrived into the kitchen. 

“Here we are, this is my kitchen,” said Magnus kind of sheepishly and Alec only nodded. “You may want to sit down,” said Magnus.

“I’m good,” said Alec, placed his hands together behind his back and then just stood there next to the counter. Alec looked ridiculous, in his soldier mode right there in the middle of his kitchen and he burst out laughing. Alec glared at him. “What’s funny now?” he asked and Magnus only waved it off.

“You look like you’re on guard,” said Magnus and Alec quickly tried to look more casual, but he didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and then leaned against the counter. “Doing amazing, angel,” said Magnus and then giggled. That  _ giggle _ , thought Alec, it-

_ “Alexander, you’re adorable.” _

_ “I’m not cute, I’m a fierce warrior. I’m badass.” _

_ “Adorable as hell.” _

Alec blinked a few times and then flushed a little bit. Magnus didn’t seem to notice him as he was busy with getting the food out of the fridge and Alec curiously glanced at him. “Why do you cook? Can’t you magic something up?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“I could,” said Magnus. “But where’s the fun in that? Cooking is fun,” said Magnus and winked. Alec hummed -  _ maybe,  _ he has never cooked before. “Makes you feel like you’ve accomplished something,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Sure, that made sense. “There’s some fun things in doing the things in a human way,” said Magnus and then grinned. Alec seemed confused.

“Why do you eat? You don’t need-”

“Because it feels nice,” said Magnus. “As does drinking,” he added and Alec nodded. 

“Sounds fair enough,” said Alec.

“As always, so technical,” said Magnus and chuckled. Alec hummed and then followed Magnus over to the stove, then back to the cupboard, then back to the stove and was observing his every move. Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him and it was really hard for him to focus on cooking. “Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. Magnus was going to tell him to stop staring so much, but one look at those doe-like eyes made him forget what he was going to say. “Gonna stay for dinner?” he asked instead. 

“Yes,” said Alec and then watched Magnus cook in silence. Alec was quite fascinated, because it seemed like Magnus had a lot of practice during these years on Earth. “Seems complicated,” commented Alec and Magnus beamed.

“Hmm, cooking is art, not science, that’s the mantra I like to go with,” said Magnus. “You get the hang of it eventually,” said Magnus and Alec hummed and nodded again. 

“Can I ask something?” asked Alec as Magnus was chopping the vegetables.

“Of course.”

“After the fall,” said Alec and Magnus tensed up, but nodded. “How… where did you go?”

“Edom,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened a little bit. “Hated it there, spent almost a century down there, because my father kept guilt tripping me into staying,” said Magnus and then hummed. “Eventually I ended up fighting off his influence and I ran away and came here,” said Magnus. “Well, I’ve been all over the place. London, Paris, New York, other places too,” said Magnus and Alec was just nodding. 

“Was it hard?” asked Alec and Magnus stopped what he was doing for a while.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “Everything I did made me think of you. It was horrible.”

Alec took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said and looked down.

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologise,” said Magnus and then came closer to Alec, who frowned. “Wanna help me out? I can teach you the basics of cooking,” said Magnus after he saw that Alec was slipping again and Alec became nervous all of the sudden.

“I’ll mess it up.”

“So?” asked Magnus and winked. “Come, I’ll get you an apron, you can be my co-chef for the day,” said Magnus and then snapped his fingers, an adorable apron appearing on Alec and the demon happily sighed. Alec gave him an unamused look, but didn’t comment about it, he was too focused on the cooking part. “Aw, don’t look so nervous, just chop these for me,” said Magnus and handed Alec the tomatoes. Alec took in a deep breath and then nodded.

Magnus’ good mood was infectious, he was soon smiling and he happily hummed.  _ He liked hanging out with Magnus.  _ And Magnus was also right about the food - it was fun cooking. Magnus was… fun. Alec liked him.

* * *

Robert felt uneasy - things were slowly slipping out his control and he could feel it.  _ Alec never asked questions, Isabelle never rebelled against him before this.  _ Something was going on, the truth was slowly coming on the surface and he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to stop things before they would get out of hand. If others, if the other archangels found out what he did, then he was in a big trouble and he just chewed on his lower lip. He needed to think of something, but he had no idea why. Isabelle wasn’t on his side anymore and he was pretty sure that he would turn Jace against him as well. Robert cursed as his foot was nervously tapping against the floor.

A plan was in need, he needed to do something before things would get bad, really bad. The things he had done weren’t going to be approved by others even if the boy was the son of a demon. Robert’s time was running out and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was suspicious about Alec’s words too, maybe he was stalling with killing the demon on purpose. There was just one way to find out, really… and that was to go down and see what was happening with his own two eyes. 

Still, he didn’t want to get his hands dirty. So, maybe he should send someone else. 

Robert was in the process of thinking about his next move when the ground suddenly shaking and Robert’s eyes widened. He quickly went onto his legs and flew up, flying out to see what in the hell was happening and his eyes widened even more when he saw a light in the distance.  _ Blue grace,  _ a furious angel and he swallowed thickly.

“Maryse, what the hell?” he stammered.


	8. Chapter 8

"The magic that was used for this spell," spoke Brother Zachariah without moving his lips and then glanced at his friend, Magnus and then held in his breath and then closed his eyes, holding his hands above Alec's head, trying to concentrate and he then shuddered. It was a magic that he had yet to witness and then he shook his head. "It's powerful, I've never encountered anything like it," he said and it made sense to Alec why -  _ it was magic that was performed by one of the archangels,  _ a magic that was rare to witness. Magnus had called upon Brother Zachariah himself to help Alec regain his memories. Days turned into weeks and Alec was getting small flashbacks here and there, but it wasn't fast enough.  _ Alec was getting impatient and there was only that much he could do.  _ Alec could sense that something was going on; something bigger than all of them, but he did not dare to leave Magnus' side until learning their full past. And Alec was desperate, to the extent that it hurt Magnus to see his angel like that, so he decided someone that might know how to help Alec regain his lost memories.

"Can you do anything about it?" asked Alec as he was trying to be hopeful and the Silent Brother seemed conflicted. Just the sheer fact that Magnus has presented him with an actual angel was throwing him off, but then again, he was very much so aware of the past that the two of them shared and it made sense to why Magnus wanted the angel to regain his memories. Still, he didn't know how easy was it going to be because even though he was powerful, even he wouldn't be able to go up against the magic coming from Heaven. Zachariah didn't respond for a while and it was getting Magnus more and more worried. He wished there could be another way; pushing for the memories to return by force was never a good idea. But, Alexander insisted so that was why he went ahead and called out to his old friend for help. His heart was beating fast and his stomach was in knots. This was nerve-wracking. It really was.

"Or can you at least tell what kind of spell was perform that wiped away his memories?" asked Magnus because he was also desperate to learn what in the hell has done to Alexander, though he had a feeling that this was more so Robert's solo doing as he was trying to sweep all of the events under the rug. Zachariah looked at Magnus and then nodded - he could try and he then took in a deep breath. Magnus gave Alec a little smile, trying not to show just how nervous he was, but even so, Alec could sense that the demon was nervous; he was far more nervous than Alec himself. Alec just wanted answers and this was his last resort, at least it felt like it. There was no one that would be willing to do that in Heaven; it was his father’s doing and no one was going to go up against Robert. Not because they all agreed with him, but because they were terrified of him. He was just hoping that this Silent Brother knew what he was doing.

‘’I can try,’’ said Zachariah again, his lips never moving and Alec glanced over at him again, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt the Brother penetrating his mind again and he let out a little gasp. It didn’t hurt, but it was an odd feeling; it was like a pressure in his head was rising and he just gasped softly. That little gasp alarmed Magnus and he quickly wanted to step closer to Alec, but Brother Zachariah showed him to stand back, so he did that. He didn’t want to do anything that might endanger Alec regaining back his memories. Zachariah then tried to locate the spell again, this time using up more of his power and little by little, he could slow ease inside of Alec’s mind and his eyes widened a little bit. ‘’There’s a memory block on planted, deep within him,’’ said Zachariah and Alec’s eyes opened, feeling a fit of sudden anger bubbling within him and it would make sense. His father wanted him to forget,  _ that was probably the only way he made him forget just how much he loved Magnus.  _ And he wanted to remember the love that he once held for the demon. He didn’t care if the Heaven looked down upon such feelings, he  _ wanted _ to know. He deserved to know and he then dragged his tongue over his lower lip. 

‘’Can you do anything to remove it?’’ asked Alec boldly and Magnus shuddered because he didn’t know if that was such a good idea. Memory blocking spells were always very tricky and removing them by force could have serious consequences and he then just glanced over at his friend, who seemed to be deeply lost in his thoughts. 

The Silent Brother placed each of his hands onto each side of Alec’s head, more direct contact was needed and he took in a deep breath, Alec hoping that the damned spell could be removed. He  _ hated _ the feeling, that there were things that were hidden away from him. ‘’The spell is fading,’’ said Brother Zachariah. ‘’Yes, I can see it was planted into your mind many, many centuries ago,’’ he said and Alec nodded. ‘’The spell is a lot weaker than it once was,’’ he said and that made Magnus hopeful. It also made sense why Alec remembered certain moments or bits of conversation that they had back in Heaven. Memories were seeping through and this was a good sign, it meant that the spell would be easier to remove, right? ‘’If it was in its full power, I could’ve never… removed, but now,’’ he said and Magnus perked up. ‘’Maybe there’s a way,’’ he said. ‘’It is within the abilities of my reach,’’ said the Silent Brother.

‘’Do it,’’ said Alec and Zachariah looked at him.

‘’It’s not as easy as it sounds,’’ he said and Magnus bowed his head down;  _ of course, that was to be expected.  _ ‘’There are certain risks when the block is lifted from your mind,’’ said Zachariah and Alec didn’t really worry about that, he just wanted to  _ know.  _ He didn’t care about the risks, he didn’t care about anything. He just wanted to make some sense of all of this. Alec was willing to accept the possible risks to find out the truth and Magnus gave him a worried look, shaking his head. ‘’There’s the possibility that these memories, once they come back,’’ said Zachariah. ‘’There’s a lot of suppressed memories behind the wall, a lot of… I sense a lot of pain and when they all come back at once, it can be very dangerous,’’ warned him, Zachariah. Alec still didn’t seem to care, but Magnus for sure did. 

‘’And what kind of risks are there?’’ asked Magnus because he needed to know. Putting Alexander at such high risks wasn’t worth it for him. He finally had Alec back and he didn’t care if he remembered or not. He was just happy to have Alec back; memories or not. He has spent centuries alone and going back to that… if something was about to happen to the angel, he didn’t know if he could do it. These few weeks with Alec were lovely. Sure, he didn’t remember, but at least they could be together. Magnus just… gritted his teeth and the look in Zachariah’s eyes wasn’t too optimistic.

‘’In cases like this, most people end up in comas. Rarely ever come back and recover,’’ he said and Magnus felt his stomach turning, heart dropping and then he just shook his head. No, there was no way that he was going to allow the angel to go through it; no way. Alec was back and the possibility of losing him again scared him. ‘’Then again, I’ve never performed this on an angel, so we cannot really tell what kind of consequences there could be for him,’’ carried on the Silent Brother and Magnus didn’t care.  _ If there was just a slight possibility of something happening to his angel, then it wasn’t worth it.  _

‘’No,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Then we won’t do that. There’s… we’ll find another way to-’’

‘’Magnus,’’ said Alec and looked at Magnus. ‘’It’ll be okay. As he said, I’m an angel so I’m stronger than the others,’’ said the angel and the demon looked down. ‘’I have to do this, Magnus, I have to remember,’’ he said and Magnus gritted his teeth because he knew that it wasn’t fair of him to be holding back Alec, but also…  _ it was a bad idea.  _ It was a dangerous idea and he was just… chewing on his lip and thinking. He didn’t know what to say, his head spinning and he felt sick. There wasn’t much he could actually do, Alec wasn’t going to listen to him… was he? 

‘’Alexander, I know you want to remember, but,’’ he said. ‘’It’s too risky. I can’t have you…’’ he said and then stepped a bit closer to Alec. The Silent Brother took a step back and allowed the two of them to talk it out. It was an intimate moment and a big decision to make, so he allowed the two of them to take all the time they needed, glancing over at Magnus.  _ All he wished for his friend was happiness, he deserved it.  _ Alec gave Magnus a stubborn look and the demon shook his head. ‘’I can’t lose you again, Alexander,’’ muttered Magnus softly and then reached up with his hand, cupping Alec’s face and the angel nuzzled into the touch again.  _ Love, warmth, affection… he could feel it, but couldn’t remember.  _ And that was what hurt the most. 

‘’Magnus,’’ gasped Alec.

‘’Please, it’s not worth it,’’ he said. ‘’I just got you back,’’ he muttered and then glanced down, Alec pressing his lips together. He knew where Magnus was coming from, but at the same time… it didn’t seem fair to him.  _ He also wanted to know their past. How they fell in love.  _ It was killing him that he couldn’t remember and he then took in a deep breath. Alec slowly reached out with his hand and gently held Mangus’ chin, making him look up and Magnus shook when he felt Alexander touching him ever so tenderly. He smiled softly when he was looking into his eyes and Alec gave him a little smile back and then slid his hand down.

‘’I have to do this,’’ said Alec and Magnus bit into his lip. 

‘’I know… I know,’’ said Magnus.

‘’I’ll be okay, I  _ promise _ ,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus shook his head.

‘’You shouldn’t make such promises,’’ said Magnus and laughed dryly.

‘’I mean it, I’m not leaving you  _ again _ ,’’ said Alec and Magnus could almost believe him. ‘’I want to remember  _ us _ ,’’ he said and Magnus felt his heart beating much faster.  _ Us.  _ Alec sighed and then made a little pause. ‘’Please,’’ he said, his little voice… the way he was pleading out to Magnus and then he finally nodded. It wouldn’t be fair of him to hold Alec back like that and he just leaned up at Alec, hugged his face and kissed Alec softly, quickly pulling away. Alec looked flustered after the kiss, Magnus not allowing him the time to return one and he just turned to Zachariah, who looked over at them.

‘’Okay, let’s do this then,’’ said Magnus, ignoring the worries in his chest.

* * *

‘’Robert isn’t getting away with this,’’ roared Maryse because she was  _ fuming.  _ Isabelle told her what was going on and at first, the angel didn’t think anything of it, but then the more that she thought about it, the more things started making sense and she was fuming with anger because just the thought that Robert dared to put a finger on their son sickened her and she was… mad. Oh, mad wasn’t enough strong word to describe just how pissed she was and she was shaking with anger. Maryse then took in a deep breath and then closed her eyes, trying to be rational, but there was nothing to be rational about. Robert needed to be put in his place, the thing that he did was completely despicable.

‘’I agree,’’ said Isabelle and gritted her teeth. ‘’Jace has already notified the other archangels of what has been going on,’’ she said and then pressed her lips together. ‘’How could he send Alec after his  _ best friend? _ ’’ asked Isabelle and Maryse looked away. Unlike Isabelle, Maryse knew the full truth, just how deep the relationship between her son and Magnus was.  _ They were lovers,  _ Maryse sighed and then looked away. The woman had caught them one day, holding hands and kissing, but she never told anyone. She kept that secret to herself for all those centuries. To her, it didn’t really matter with who her son was - she just wanted him to be happy because she knew how it was to be with someone that you didn’t love. She and Robert were the right example; arranged relationship, but she put up with it. For the sake of her family, for her children. Never said anything, but now… she was quiet no more and other angels were about to find out  _ everything.  _

‘’Good,’’ said Maryse and then looked down. To her, it never made sense how Alec just stopped talking about Magnus. She didn’t know the story behind Magnus’ fall; Robert just told them that it was what the other archangels wanted to happen.  _ Magnus was a son of a demon of lust _ and that was Robert’s way of rationalising it. Still, something didn’t feel right, especially with how distant Alec appeared to be and she never asked anything.  _ Perhaps she made a mistake there, but she also didn’t want to add more pain onto her son’s heart, so that was why she never brought it up.  _ Maryse gritted her teeth and then glanced at Izzy, who was just… shaking with anger. ‘’I can guarantee you that we’ll find out what he did to Alec, probably put a memory block on him,’’ she said because she knew that memory spells were Robert’s favourite and Isabelle shuddered.

‘’That’s so cruel,’’ said Isabelle. ‘’But it doesn’t make sense,’’ she said and looked down. ‘’I mean we were all close to him; we were all friends, so why would father make only Alec forget him?’’ asked Isabelle. That was something that didn’t make sense to her, but it did to Maryse. It was to make sure that the  _ relationship _ got forgotten and buried down. She knew that other angels would speak about them and look at them differently if Alec’s chosen lover was a son of a demon, but… to her, it didn’t matter. Demon or not; Magnus didn’t deserve to fall, did he? And now… if Robert had something to do with his fall, she’ll- she was going to… she took in a deep breath and then glanced at Isabelle.

‘’I know,’’ said Maryse and Isabelle arched a brow. ‘’But it’s not my place to tell you,’’ she said and Izzy narrowed her eyes -  _ it made no sense.  _ ‘’It’s Alec’s story to tell, not mine,’’ she said and then clenched her jaw. ‘’And as for Robert… he better be prepared for the storm I’ll bring down upon him,’’ she said and her eyes lit up, her grace showing and Isabelle shuddered. Her mother was amazing.

* * *

Magnus was standing back, holding in his breath as Zachariah placed his hands back on top of Alec's head and he covered his mouth, praying. To who was he praying he didn't know, but he just hoped that his prayers were getting heard.  _ If something happened to Alexander, then-  _ He shook his head and then swallowed, because he wasn't going to allow himself to be  _ this _ pessimistic. Not everything could always go bad for him. He was getting luck on his side and he hoped that this was the day that it finally happened. Zachariah looked at Alec, who wasn't scared at all and he gave him a little nod. "I'm ready, bring it on," said the angel and caused the Silent Brother to smiled. It was a tiny smile, but it was there and he glanced at Magnus one final time and then finally got ready to take off the block from Alec's mind. For the sake of his friend, he was hoping that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't up to him.

"This is going to be quite unpleasant," warned Brother Zachariah and Alec only nodded, folding his hands into fists and then he closed his eyes because he could again feel him in his mind and he gritted his teeth. Unlike before, the pressure didn't stop. Instead, it continued rising, but he tried to ignore that part of it and he focused on getting his memories back, taking in a deep breath because he could feel that something was happening. That _ something  _ was the barrier slowly breaking and he heard somewhere in the distance Zachariah taking in a deep breath and Magnus was biting on his nails because his friend looked like he was struggling. Again. It was a magic that Zachariah wasn't accustomed to, but he still hoped that… Everything was going to be okay, glancing at Alec, who was looking rather pale and he flinched because that couldn't be a good sign. Alec's breathing was rapid and uneven.

Alec was keeping his eyes tightly shut, his ears ringing and he was about to yelp in pain but then he  _ saw  _ something. At first, he couldn't make out what it was, but then he saw… it was a weird feeling. An odd vision? A memory. There he saw a young boy, squeezing into the corner, hugging himself as if he was trying to hide from the others to see. And Alec himself was also just a young kid? It was strange. Alec stepped closer to him and then…  _ this has happened already.  _ Alec remembered this! It was… That was Magnus, right? Alec gasped and then approached the boy.

_ "Why are you crying?" asked Alec. _

_ "I'm not crying," responded the other boy and Alec cocked his head to the side. Yes, the boy was crying! "I got something stuck in my eye, that's all," said the boy and started wiping away the tears. _

_ "It's okay to be sad," said Alec and Magnus blinked a few times. "Yes, it's okay to cry every once in a while," said Alec and the boy sniffled. "So, what happened?" asked Alec and leaned closer. _

_ "People are stupid," sniffled the boy. "They tease me just because-" _

_ "People are stupid," agreed Alec. "Don't listen to them," he said and sat down next to him. "My name is Alec by the way. And you are?" asked Alec and could see that the boy was taking his time. _

_ "Magnus Bane," said Magnus and looked away. "My dad is Asmodeus, the demon. I get bullied because of that," he said and looked down. _

_ "That's stupid," said Alec and Magnus perked up in awe. "I'll kick them the next time they try to do that," said Alec. _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because we're friends," said Alec and left Magnus speechless. Friends just like that? But they just met! _

Alec gasped and his headache was getting stronger hissing but he endured the pain and in the next memory saw himself kicking a kid named Raj and he wrinkled his nose. Right, he was always getting on Magnus' case because he was a son of a demon, but Alec always defended Magnus. No matter what, Magnus was his best friend and he was the best angel he has met. It made no sense to him - Magnus was nothing like his father, but others were still bullying and not only the kids, but adults too! Still, Alec always stood up for him and a smile spread across his face when he could remember him, Magnus, Izzy, and Jace playing together. Before any of the hardships of adult life tainted their innocence and he shuddered.

Alec's legs were getting wobbly and he heard Magnus calling out to him, but he signed him to stay back and he gritted his teeth. "Keep going," he muttered to Zachariah and allowed a new memory to flood his mind. This time he and Magnus were older, Alec has already known that he liked Magnus more than a friend, but was too scared to tell him and that was why he started to avoid him. He didn't mean to, but his feelings were strong and raw and he… it hurt Magnus. He knew that it hurt Magnus when he started avoiding him, but-

_ "Alexander, don't you dare to avoid me," said Magnus and flew after Alec. Alec was in a hurry to get away, but Magnus caught up to him and he cursed. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Why? At least tell me why you suddenly ignore me when I speak to you. Have I done something to anger you? Because if I did, tell me. I'll apologise," said Magnus, desperate to keep his friend and Alec looked away. _

_ "I'm not mad," he stuttered out. _

_ ‘’Then why?’’ asked Magnus and didn’t allow Alec to turn away from him and Alec stiffened up. The way that he was acting just led Magnus to believe that he hated him and he swallowed thickly. ‘’Please, speak to me, don’t… don’t push me away,’’ he said. ‘’Let’s work it out, whatever it is, we’re bound to figure it out. Like we’ve always done,’’’ insisted Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. _

_ ‘’I-’’ _

_ ‘’I can handle others hating me, but I can’t,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’I can’t bear the thought of you hating me too,’’ muttered Magnus and grabbed onto Alec’s hand. ‘’Please, tell me what is it? I miss you, I can’t-’’ _

_ Alec shuddered because Magnus was hurting and it was his fault. In the end, he decided to tell him the truth. Maybe. ‘’I just… don’t want you to hate me,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus reached up, holding his face. _

_ ‘’Never, I would never-’’ _

_ ‘’I like you,’’ he said and Magnus’ eyes widened. ‘’I like you more than a friend and I just don’t… didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I-I just,’’ he said and then kept looking down. ‘’I know, we’re both guys, but I still-’’ started Alec, never finishing his sentence because Magnus leaned up and pulled Alec down for a long, long hug and Alec’s eyes widened. _

_ ‘’I like you too, idiot,’’ muttered Magnus back.  _

Alec was shaking and Magnus needed to do something. He needed to stop this, but he knew that he couldn’t. Once the process started, it was much more dangerous to stop in the middle than to stop it, so he just ran over to Alec, wrapped his arms around him and helped him stand up. Not that Alec really registered that he was there, too lost in his mind, past memories flashing in front of his eyes. Their first kiss, their first date… declaring each other’s love for one and the other. Alec’s heart was melting, a smile on his face and he shuddered because…  _ there was so much that was missing out of his life.  _ The memory of their first time flashed in front of his eyes and he-

_ ‘’Are you scared?’’ asked Magnus, laying on top of Alec and the angel beneath shook his head. ‘’You’re shaking,’’ said Magnus and then pecked Alec’s lips. ‘’Are you sure that-’’ _

_ ‘’Yes,’’ said Alec and then glanced down. ‘’I’m not scared, just nervous, but in a good way,’’ he said and then winked. ‘’I trust you.’’ _

_ ‘’I’ll be gentle,’’ said Magnus softly and ran his thumb over Alec’s red cheek. _

_ ‘’Kiss me.’’  _

Alec’s knees gave up on him and he ended up stumbling over. If it wasn’t for Magnus, he’d fallen onto the floor. Magnus’ arms were there, holding him up and he then shuddered because the memories were getting… painful. Them hiding in front of others, trying to keep their relationship a secret, his father eventually found out and Alec was… shaking with anger when he finally learned the full truth; seeing his father condemn Magnus to fall made him sick down to his stomach and he twisted; after Magnus was banished, Robert kept him locked up, trying to convince him that their love wasn’t real.

_ ‘’There’s nothing you can say that will make me not love him, father,’’ spat out Alec, chained up and he glared. ‘’I’ll make sure to find him, you won’t keep us apart,’’ he said and then struggled against the runed restraints around his wrists. _

_ ‘’I know,’’ said Robert. ‘’That is why I know what I’ll do - you’ll forget him,’’ said Robert and then stepped inside the cell that he kept Alec in. Alec tried to get away, but then his father placed his hands on top of his head and he just…  _ blanked. 

‘’Alexander!’’ yelled Magnus when Alec suddenly went limp in his arms and Zachariah fell onto his knees, gasping for air. ‘’Alexander,’’ tried Magnus again, but Alec’s head fell back and he wasn’t responding. ‘’No, no, no… I told you not to… will he be okay?’’ he then asked the Silent Brother, who glanced at him and then shivered.

‘’I-it’s too early to tell,’’ he said, speaking out loud that time and Magnus’ eyes widened. Magnus’ eyes welled up and he gently ran his finger over Alec’s cheek and then pressed his lips together. ‘’But he’s an angel, so I-I think he’ll be fine, he just needs time,’’ said Zachariah. ‘’This took a toll on him, there are years and years of memory suppression,’’ he said and shook his head. 

‘’I… yes, okay,’’ said Magnus and pressed his lips together. ‘’I’ll take him home and then… pray that he comes back to me,’’ muttered Magnus and swallowed back his tears. After sending Zachariah back, he created another portal and took Alexander back to his loft, holding him in his arms and trying not to break down.

* * *

Hours have passed since Magnus has brought Alec back to his loft, laying him on top of his sofa and he was just sitting on the floor there next to him, holding onto his hand and trying to think positively. These things needed time, it took time for people to recover, guilt pooling inside of his chest.  _ He suggested using this method.  _ Magnus tried not to bring himself down again and he just sighed sadly. ‘’Alexander,’’ muttered Magnus and then looked down. ‘’I love you so much, it’s always been only you,’’ he said and then leaned down, pecking his lips. ‘’Come back, please, come back,’’ he begged and then just shook his head. ‘’I need you,’’ he said and continued sitting there in silence, still gripping onto Alec’s hand. 

Magnus was looking down and was thinking about everything, his mind was literally racing with many scenarios and he was just… numb. That was all and he sighed sadly. The worst part of it all was waiting. He hated it, seconds felt like hours and he shuddered softly. He spent the next hour just talking to Alec, hoping that maybe his voice would somehow bring him back, but in the end, he gave up and just sat there. Sat and sad until… He felt Alec's hand twitching and he looked towards the couch. Magnus leaned up and his heart was thumping against his chest. Was Alec back? Magnus cupped Alec's face and then bit his trembling lip. "Alexander?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. A few minutes passed but then Alec opened his eyes and tears of happiness welled up in Magnus' eyes. "Alexander, hey," said Magnus softly, smiling through his years. "How do you feel? I'll go… I'll make you something to-"

"Magnus," forced Alec out. His head was killing him, gulping down and soon everything came back to him. Magnus,  _ his  _ Magnus was there and he just…  _ he remembered.  _ He remembered Magnus, some parts were still hazy, but that didn't matter for the time being. Alec was too choked up to actually say something for a long time and he reached up with his hand, cupping Magnus' face. The demon's eyes widened and- "I finally found you," whispered Alec and Magnus just broke down. "I remember," he added on that and Magnus was a sobbing mess because _ of centuries… he wished for this moment to happen for centuries  _ and- "I love you," he managed to say.

"Alexander, I… You came back to me, I-

"Always, I'll always find you."

"I-" he started, but nothing else came out. Alec's eyes found his and there was that look again… Full of love and affection. Magnus tried swallowing back his tears, but it didn't help and Alec sat up and crushed their lips together.  _ Kissing Alec felt different this time.  _ It felt right, Alec kissing him desperately and Magnus was kissing him back, trying to keep up with Alec. Magnus leaned up and gasped when Alec pulled him back in for another kiss. Both were crying, desperately clinging onto each other.

_ They finally found their way back together, it didn't matter how long it took. Alec never stopped loving him and Magnus never stopped looking. Finally, together, not even Heaven was able to keep them apart, no matter ho _ _ w hard they tried.   
_


	9. Chapter 9

Maryse was trying to let the archangels know what was happening. Not following the rules and going behind the other archangels was already a plan for disaster, but would also make her as bad as Robert and she really didn’t want to stoop down onto his level. There was no way in hell that she’d give him this kind of satisfaction, seeing her follow his path, so that was why she decided to address what Robert has done to Magnus and Alec to the other angels, archangels because they all needed to know and as it turned out, a lot of them were on Robert’s side. They were all wary of Magnus since he was the son of demon himself, but then at the same time they didn’t get any proof that his son, Magnus was misbehaving in any way. He was always obedient, never asked too many questions and never caused disruptions. He was one of the most loyal angels at the time, but Robert would justify his position for making Magnus fall and many of the angels believed him. Robert Lightwood was one of the oldest and most respected archangels there were, so not a lot of them dared to question his decisions at all. 

Robert has made a bold claim that Magnus pushed his own son into temptation, which was one of the most frowned upon sins in the Heaven. For an angel to feel lust was disgrace, to push another angel into the sin as well deserved that much severe punishment, so to them it made sense at the time. Maryse, however, managed to paint the whole situation in a whole different light and some of them were  _ prepared _ to look into the whole matter again. But not all of them were on board, they didn’t want to admit that maybe, just maybe, the Heaven was in the  _ wrong.  _ Because pushing an angel into the fall was a complete abuse of power if it wasn’t justified well enough. Maryse was tired and frustrated, running her fingers through her hair and Isabelle flew over to her as soon as she saw that her mother was back.

“Mom, how did it go?” asked Isabelle and the look on Maryse’s face said it all - she didn’t look too pleased and Izzy looked down, cursing under her breath. That didn’t mean anything good and she then closed her eyes.  _ She knew that she should have prepared herself for this.  _ The archangels were stubborn, but also fair so she was hoping that they would see the truth. That they would be able to tell that Robert has been lying to them this whole time, but now she was afraid that maybe they wouldn’t be able to achieve anything in this way; if it was up to her, she would go and handle things with Robert herself, not keeping it civilised at all because why? Why should they be civilised to him when he was nothing but cruel to Magnus and Alec?! Isabelle took in a deep breath.

“I’m afraid that it’s not going to be so Izzy,” said the woman and Isabelle took in a deep breath. “Some of them are prepared to look into it again, but,” she said and shook her head. “I could see it on their faces, they didn’t look too comfortable about it,” she said. “I know I should be hopeful, but without any real proof,” she said and took in a deep breath. “No one is going to believe Magnus, he’s a demon now… which shouldn’t matter in this case, but it will,” she said and then chewed on her lip. “And your brother doesn’t remember anything?” she asked, Isabelle nodding. That was right, Robert somehow managed to wipe away his memories with this exact reason, to get rid of the evidence. But still, to carry out such a plan, he had to have elp. Maybe if they would be able to figure out who was working on his side, then-

“This is so messed up,” said Isabelle and slumped down, feeling horrible. “I wish I knew what happened to Magnus at the time,” guilt pooling inside of her chest. “Instead I decided to believe dad even though it didn’t make much sense,” she said and gritted her teeth. Magnus must have felt completely alone, feeling like all of them have betrayed them. But where was a lie in that? Everyone  _ did _ betray him! Isabelle could see that Maryse was thinking the same thing and the mother and the daughter needed to do  _ something.  _ Jace was working on his own investigation; he was already trying to figure out who was working with Robert when Magnus fell, the two of them hoped that at least Jace would have more luck with everything. 

“You shouldn’t yourself, honey,” said Maryse. “Robert managed to deceive us all and, I just… wish that we can make this right,” she said and sadly smiled.  _ But there was no making this right, was it?  _ Magnus had already fallen, centuries ago, he wondered Edom and Earth alone and Maryse felt guilty as well. She took in a deep breath and Isabelle was also thinking about everything. Maybe if she would use the portal and go to Earth and… at least to apologise to Magnus because the guilt was killing and eating her alive. She needed to do something, she couldn’t just sit there and do nothing!

“What if I go to Earth, I need to apologise to Magnus for-”

“I don’t think that’s such a wise idea,” said Maryse and Izzy glanced at her. “Robert is in full control over that portal, if you travel… then who is to tell that he’d allow you back up here?” asked Maryse and Isabelle felt her shivers running up his spine.  _ Robert was actually capable of doing something like that, to silence them!  _ “He knows we’re up to something, he isn’t a fool,” she said and Isabelle looked down, shaking her head. Still, what was she supposed to do? “We need another approach,” said Maryse and Isabelle looked at her because she had  _ no _ idea what that approach could be.

“Such as?”

“I don’t know, I don’t… let’s hope and wait that your brother will have more luck with his part of investigation,” said Maryse, taking in a deep breath. For now, Jace was their last hope. They needed proof, for the angels to see that Maryse wasn’t just spewing out lies, so… she placed her hands together and prayed that Jace was able to find something. Anything.

* * *

Magnus was smiling as he was curled up next to Alec. They were laying on his bed, Alec still resting because the session with Brother Zachariah took a lot of strength out of him and at the moment he was recharging his batteries. Alec claimed that he was fine, but Magnus was keeping him on bed rest and the angel was just smiling because… he missed this. Missed _ them _ , just the two of them spending time together. Not a lot of words were being exchanged, Alec was too busy with looking into Magnus’ eyes, who was keeping his glamour down and his hand was holding Magnus’, fingers linked. Alec glanced down and then shuddered when he saw the family ring around Magnus’ neck. He kept it close to his heart. Alec bit into his lip and then he moved a bit.

“Alexander?” asked Magnus. “Is something the matter? Do you need me to get you anything? Because, just tell me and I’ll-”

“I have everything that I want right here,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus again. Happiness was exploding in Magnus’ chest when he saw Alec looking into his eyes and he was just biting onto his lip.  _ He wasn’t this happy for centuries, he didn’t even know how to handle it.  _ He took in a deep breath and then looked down, but Alec gently held his chin and kept his eyes locked. “No, don’t look away,” said Alec in his usual whiny, yet cute tone of voice. That was also something that Magnus missed greatly and he just nodded because how could he not comply and make his angel’s wishes come true? “Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Hmm?”

“I feel terrible,” said Alec and then glanced down. That alarmed Magnus and he quickly perked up, thinking that Alec was hurt, but the angel soon told him what he meant. “For trying to kill you and all of that,” he said, Magnus relaxing again and he then just shook his head -  _ that wasn’t Alec, that was someone else.  _ Robert’s puppet and Magnus didn’t hold anything against him, but he could tell that Alec was hurting - Alexander couldn’t forgive himself for doing all those terrible things to him. “Not to mention the awful and terrible things I said to you,” he said and gritted his teeth.

“Angel, it’s okay,” said Magnus and kissed his nose.

“No, it’s not,” he said and took in a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he let his father slip so deeply into his mind. It took him centuries for the spell to wear off - it was all thanks to Magnus. If it wasn’t for him, he would still be under Robert’s control and he felt his heart breaking. “If I were ever to hurt you, I-” he said and then his voice trailed off. Magnus quickly cupped his face and made him look up again.

“No, no, no, don’t do this to yourself, that wasn’t you, that was Robert controlling you. You didn’t know what you were doing, he made you forget, so you were-” he started, but when Alec looked back up at him, he could see Alec’s eyes getting shiny and wet. Alec was on the verge of tears, wasn’t he? Magnus quickly pulled him closer and then kissed him softly. “It’s okay, you’re okay…  _ we’re _ okay,” said Magnus and then winked. “You should forgive yourself, huh?” he asked and Alec swallowed back his tears and slowly nodded. “That’s the spirit, there’s no point in doing all of this. The only one to blame is Robert,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes darkened.  _ One mention of Robert and he wanted to go back up there and just- _

“I’ll make sure to make him pay,” said Alec, his voice much lower and Magnus’ eyes widened because he understood where Alec was coming from, but at the same time he didn’t want Alec doing something like that. He has just gotten him back and the possibility of Alec going back to Heaven to set the score with his dad didn’t sit well with him. He did that with his own father, but it took time and it costed him many things, so… “For what he did to us, for what he did to you,” said Alec and gently held Magnus’ cheek. “I’ll make sure he pays, I’ll make sure I’ll make it as painful as it was for us and-”

“Alexander, don’t,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Please just  _ don’t _ , I just got you back, don’t do anything stupid, I beg of you,” said Magnus because he was  _ desperate.  _ “If you happen to harm Robert, then other angels would come after you and I-I just  _ can’t _ , please,” said Magnus as his voice was trembling again. “Just stay here with me, okay? You don’t have to revenge… it never ends well, there’s always a price you have to pay and-and I just want us to be happy and,” he started, taking a little pause and Alec pressed his lips together when he looked into Magnus’ eyes.  _ Alec wanted to hurt Robert as much as he hurt Magnus.  _ But then again, Magnus had a point - going back to Heaven was risky at this point - who was to tell that Robert wasn’t going to block him from going back to Earth? Or maybe even worse - Robert has already figured out that the spell block wore off and he’d place another one. 

Still, the wish for revenge was there. Alec knew that he should probably just let it go, but it wasn’t that easy knowing just what shit Robert has put him through. He has imprisoned him, tried manipulating him by telling him terrible and horrible lies about Magnus - of course none of that worked because Alec wasn’t stupid and the only way that he could make him forget Magnus was a memory spell, but even that was broken.  _ By their love?  _ Alec felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit as he tried to stay on track. But Magnus was right, it was far too risky to go back to Heaven. Maybe he should just lie, his father might not even suspect anything, but the risks were way too high. Yet, he couldn’t let his old man get away with it just like that - he couldn’t. He was going to have to face the consequences for his actions and Alec tried to let it go.  _ He really tried.  _ It was hard, but then he glanced over at Magnus, whose eyes were just begging him not to seek out revenge and for the moment, the wish was quieted down just for a little bit.

“Okay,” said Alec in the end and Magnus felt relieved. “I won’t seek out revenge,” he said even though he wasn’t really too keen on that idea - Magnus was more important. Magnus and their love, but at the same time they weren’t going to ever be free until his father was going to be dealt with. It was so annoying and frustrating, he didn’t know why his father couldn’t just let them be at peace - they wouldn’t really bother anyone. All Alec ever wanted was his happy ending with Magnus and his father was standing in the way. Grumbling under his breath, Alec took in another deep breath and then scooted closer to Magnus, pressing a little kiss upon Magnus’ forehead - he knew that those were one of Magnus’ favourite kisses and the demon was happily smiling, looking up at him. “Beautiful,” muttered Alec and Magnus glanced down -  _ but was he really that beautiful now that he was a demon?  _

“You’re just saying that,” said Magnus, almost shyly in a way and Alec cocked his head to the side a little bit because he didn’t understand. “I mean, I’m a demon now and I-I am not really the same person as I was back then, you know?” asked Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath. To him it didn’t really make a difference. A human, an angel, a demon… Magnus was Magnus and nothing was ever going to change his love for him. “I’ve done  _ stuff _ and such with other people,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that and to him it didn’t matter. “But-but that was… I never stopped thinking about you. They were just a distraction, I was trying to forget you, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t, so I went out and seeked-”

“Magnus,” said Alec calmly, a smile spreading across his face and he leaned down to press another kiss on top of his lips. Magnus seemed worried, worried that Alec was going to think less of him now that he was a demon and the angel only shook his head. “I told you that it doesn’t matter to me. I know that it didn’t mean anything to you, I know,” said Alec and Magnus sighed, but was still in a bad mood. “Now, come on, don’t you pout at me,” said Alec and gave him a little wink. “No need to be feeling like this. All that matters is that we’re here, together again,” he said and Magnus nodded, holding onto Alec.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you like this again,” said Magnus and was lost in thoughts again. “I tried to actually wipe you out of my memory,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him, his eyes slightly wide. “Because the pain got so hard to bear at times, that I couldn’t… but I also couldn’t forget you, I just couldn’t,” he said and then sighed. “I’m glad I didn’t because that would be a very stupid thing to do, given how things turned out,” said Magnus and then placed his hand on top of Alec’s chest. “And you’re really sure that it’s okay… you know, me being a demon now part?“ he asked, Alec nodding because he couldn’t believe that Magnus actually thought that he’d be bothered by it.

“I told you, didn’t I?” asked Alec and kissed Magnus softly again. “No matter what, I’ll always love you. It’s still you,” he said and then smiled softly, Magnus chuckling a little bit and Alec winked. “And it’s kind of hot,” said the angel, the demon’s eyes widening.

“What is?”

“Your black wings,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing.

* * *

“Jace, you’re back,” said Isabelle and hurried over to her brother, who was finally back from his so-called mission. “Tell me that you’ve been more successful than mom,” she said and Jace sighed, but then shrugged. It depended what  _ successful  _ meant, he didn’t really figure out who was present there when Alec’s memories were wiped away and when Magnus’ fell, but he did find someone - someone that accused Magnus of pushing Alec into the sin, whatever in the world that meant. It made absolutely no sense to Jace, but that didn’t even matter anymore. At least now they knew who was to blame that any of this was started and he rubbed his palms together.

“I managed to find someone,” said Jace and the look in his eyes was  _ pissed off - he was pissed off  _ because the one that started all of this never liked Alec, always was jealous of him because Alec was more liked than him, always excelled at everything and probably, he felt like living in his shadow. But that shouldn’t matter -  _ angels shouldn’t get jealous in that kind of way, right?  _ That idiot was no other than Raj himself and as soon as Jace found out he saw red with anger. Jace had connections as well and he managed to find out through them, though they prefered to stay anonymous - Jace couldn’t really blame them. How could he? Anyone that went against Robert ended up… Jace shuddered, but he wasn’t afraid of  _ Raj.  _ And the idiot was going down!

“Who?”

“I don’t know how or why, but Raj lied to Robert,” said Jace and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, any of this makes no sense, but somehow he managed to make dad believe that Magnus made Alec sin and… I… I’ll go there and kick his ass,” he said and Isabelle’s eyes darkened because  _ he was going down.  _ Izzy wasn’t a fan of him either - he tried to hit on her a few times and it was just…  _ she disliked him a lot.  _ Not to mention that he was bullying Magnus when they were kids; he never liked him and it made sense. It was just some kind of sick personal vendetta he had against him and Isabelle wasn’t going to stand for it. Attacking a fellow angel was frowned upon, but she did not care. How was that what Robert did to Magnus any better? And if no one was coming to their side to help them, then the Lightwoods would have to take things into their own hands. 

“I’ll do worse than just kick his ass,” growled Isabelle, who was shaking in anger and she was already going through her list of weapon choices that she was going to be using on Raj - that wasn’t going to end prettily and Jace swallowed thickly and nodded. Isabelle pulled out her trusty old whip and gave Jace a little grin. “I think this will do the trick,” she said and then spread out her wings. “Tell me where he is, I’ll-”

“Iz, as much as I want to go there and strangle him myself, we need to take things slowly,” said Jace, which was very unlike him. They were walking on thin line - if Robert found out what they were planning behind his back, it wouldn’t end up well for both of them. Isabelle took in a deep breath and then crossed her arms on top of her chest.

“I’m sick and tired of standing here and doing  _ nothing, _ ” snapped Izzy.

“Believe me, so am I,” said Jace.

“I don’t understand it,” she said. “How can you be so calm then? All I want is some justice to be done,” she said and then shook her head. Maybe it was just her? She was impatient when it came to things like that, but it sickened her that Robert  _ and Raj  _ were walking out there freely and the chances for them paying for their crimes didn’t look too promising. She was… she needed to take matters into her own hands. If not like this, then she was going to be visiting Earth to tell Alec what was happening. She didn’t know that her brother has already gained his memories back. She wanted to warn him, she was afraid that Robert was going to do something to him. Given that he didn’t return yet, it meant that… he still didn’t fulfill his mission which was  _ good.  _ But at the same time-

“I’m barely holding myself back,” said Jace and Isabelle gritted her teeth.

“Then I’m going on Earth,” she said and Jace shook his head - that option was out of question. “Jace, Alec needs to know, he needs to know what Robert did,” she said and gulped. “I’m tired of this all,” she said and then finally flew off. Jace cursed, but didn’t follow her because he knew that Isabelle needed to be alone at the moment. He just hoped that she wasn’t going to do anything stupid. 

* * *

Alec was curiously going through Magnus' closet - since he was staying on Earth for the time being he wanted to change his appearance a bit to blend in better. Besides since he has gotten down to Earth he has been wearing the same thing and he was ready for a change. Since he was the Heaven's soldier, he was supposed to wear black all the time - kind of going against beliefs that angels wore nothing but white. Magnus was busy taking a shower - another thing that Alec didn't quite understand, but there were a lot of things that he still needed to learn about  _ human ways.  _ Magnus has mastered all of them and Alec was slowly getting on board - he knew the joys of eating. That was fun. Maybe so was taking the shower, he'd have to test that out somewhere in the future. That being said, Alec was really impressed when he saw just how many clothes Magnus had. Up in Heaven he didn't have many of them so he felt overwhelmed. Some of them were really interesting and because he didn't want to appear too monotone and boring, he went for a bolder decision - a blue and white shirt. It was interesting and not too out of his comfort zone.

It was a bit small on him, but he didn't mind it, snapping his fingers and the shirt fit perfectly. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled - he was satisfied. He looked  _ not _ boring for once and the next bit were the pants. He bent down and started looking for them, but among his search, he stumbled upon something else. There was a box hidden among the clothes and curiosity got the best of him, tilting his head to the side as he took it into his hands. Still, he didn't open it and instead he studied it. It looked like it didn't belong to Earth, but neither to Heaven. Edom then? Alec was curious beyond belief, but instead he resisted it and he stuffed it back inside and quickly took out Magnus' jeans and just as he was putting them on, Magnus walked inside, freshly out from shower and Alec looked up. His jaw hit the floor, stumbling over his feet as he was still pulling on the pants and he almost fell on the floor. Magnus started laughing because Alec's reaction was hilarious. 

"I think I finally get it," said Alec.

"Get what, angel?"

"The joys of taking showers," announced Alec and Magnus was laughing even harder. Yep. His Alexander was back for sure and he couldn't stop his smile from getting wider. Such a cute dork was Alec usually and he then cleared his throat.

"And you're going through my closet because?" asked Magnus finally and Alec cleared his throat and then quickly got dressed, acting as if nothing happened. Almost falling over upon seeing Magnus shirtless? Never happened. "The shirt looks good on you, I must say so," said the demon and Alec sheepishly smiled.

"I needed more colour," said Alec. "Black is boring."

"Ah, I see. Dark blue and white was the bold decision, was it?" asked the demon playfully and Alec rolled his eyes, but chuckled and walked over to Magnus.

"Baby steps, Magnus," said Alec and winked. Magnus started laughing at him and Alec walked over to his side, gently pushed him against the wall. “Are you making fun of me?” asked Alec as he was also laughing along and Magnus only shook his head. “Oh,  _ yeah _ ?” he asked and then started grinning. “You continue this and you’re losing the towel,” said Alec and hooked his thumb under the towel and Magnus let out a very over dramatic gasp.

“Oh, no, I’m  _ so _ scared,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and both of them started laughing. They were acting silly, but they  _ needed this _ , they needed to be carefree like this around each other. Alec pressed his lips on top of Magnus' and the demon happily kissed him back - it felt like a honeymoon. The past few days; Magnus didn't leave his loft at all. He was spending all the time home with Alexander, nothing else matter at that point and Alec perked up when he remembered the box.

"Oh, by the way," said Alec and Magnus hummed. "I've found something else in your closet," said Alec and Magnus thought about it for a little bit. "It's this strange box, it has a weird aura and-"

"Ah," said Magnus and a sad smile spread across his face. "Well it's from Edom, that explains the weird aura," said Magnus and Alec nodded because that confirmed it. "In it… it's kind of weird to explain," said Magnus. "To keep myself sane down there, I had to have an outlet to express my feelings," he said and Alec nodded. "So I wrote to you," said Magnus and held in his breath. "In a way they're letters to you even though I knew they wouldn't be able to reach you. I kept it hidden with me all these years because I cannot throw away something that is addressed to you," said Magnus and Alec already regretted asking. He brought back bad memories  _ again.  _

"Magnus, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh, it's okay," said Magnus and glanced towards the closet. "I'll let you read them one day, but it's too soon. Besides," said Magnus and smiled. "Why be sad and thinking about the past when I can focus on this," said Magnus. "On this exact moment, just you and me. Here," said Magnus and Alec wouldn't want to have it any other way. 

* * *

An explosion went off in the middle of New York; a new angel has arrived. 


	10. Chapter 10

‘’I love you,’’ said Alec softly as his hand held Magnus’ cheek. The demon was shivering beneath him, biting on his lip as he tried not to let out too many moans, the angel smiling when he saw his beloved one underneath him and he shivered a little bit himself. He dipped down and placed a little kiss upon Magnus’ lips, the other grabbing him by the back of his neck and brought their lips together for a second time, not allowing Alec to pull back, slipping his tongue inside of Alec’s mouth and the angel was in  _ heaven.  _ There they were, laying… making love to each other, skin to skin, their bodies moving together and Alec shivered a little bit when he felt Magnus’ arms going around his neck, pulling him down and Alec lifted Magnus’ legs a bit more and he then smiled. ‘’Feeling good?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.  _ Everything felt good.  _ Every place that Alec touched and kissed felt amazing and this kind of pleasure he was only able to reach with Alexander; his angel, his lover, his soulmate. Magnus bit into his lip because only Alec was able to make him feel like that and he felt overwhelmed; emotionally.

‘’Move,’’ gasped Magnus and chased Alec’s lips with his. Alec didn’t need to be told twice, snapping his hips forward and the demon grabbed onto him, his hands travelling down Alec’s broad back. Alec gasped a bit when he felt Magnus’ nails digging into his skin and he laughed breathlessly, Magnus looking up at him, his cheeks reddened slightly. ‘’Alexander,  _ more _ ,’’ demanded Magnus and the angel was smiling. The demon was insatiable, wasn’t he? But then again, so was Alec; he missed this so much, holding Magnus tightly to himself and he just nodded, picking up the pace a little bit, holding onto Magnus’ legs firmly, yet gently and he was rewarded by an ocean of praises and moans coming from Magnus, whose eyes were closed and Alec just allowed him to do get himself lost in pleasure. He needed it, he could tell and feel it; Magnus was craving this. To finally fully submit himself to someone, to  _ him _ because he was all on his own for centuries, so this was what he needed. Alec placed a little kiss on top of his forehead. ‘’So good, Alexander, feels so good,’’ was chanting the demon over and over again and Alec proudly grinned. 

‘’You’re beautiful, Magnus,’’ said Alec and hearing that made the demon open up his eyes and Alec could see that Magnus’ eyes were filled with tears again and he quickly shook his head. ‘’No, don’t cry, it’s okay, yes?’’ he asked and kissed Magnus, who nodded and sniffled, but he couldn’t help himself. These past days that he spent with Alexander in his loft, locked away from the worries of the world made it feel like Heaven on Earth, but better. He wished that the moment could never end and he bit into his lower lip to prevent it from shaking and Alec just kissed him again. ‘’Feeling emotional, huh?’’ asked Alec and Magnus only nodded, Alec giving him a little smile, moving his hips slower as he wanted Magnus to feel him properly.  _ Deeply and fully.  _ And Magnus seemed to appreciate the change in the pace because he wanted this to last longer, feeling Alec’s hand against his cheek again and he nuzzled against the soft touch and Alec smiled. ‘’Adorable,’’ he said and Magnus laughed through his tears, leaning up to press another kiss upon Alec’s lips.

‘’I love you,’’ said Magnus, saying it a few times in a row now, but he couldn’t help it - he spent so many years holding those words back and now they just wouldn’t stop coming out. Alec smiled again and then slowly adjusted the angle a little bit and that seemed to do the trick, because Magnus arched his back and Alec slyly smiled; so he finally found the spot Magnus felt it best at. He licked across his lower lip and Magnus cracked open his eyes and flushed himself even some more when he saw the look on Alec’s face. ‘’Alexander,’’ gasped Magnus and Alec hummed softly, leaning down and Magnus cupped his face, kissing him softly and both of them started laughing. ‘’It seems,’’ said Magnus and then gulped down, his throat feeling really dry, clearing his throat and Alec was looking upon him, never stopping thrusting into him and Magnus was having a hard time forming coherent sentences. ‘’ _ Oh, fuck,  _ Alexander, right there,  _ don’t stop _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec laughed breathlessly.

‘’You were s-saying something?’’ asked Alec, hearing himself stutter as well and Magnus was back to it because he somehow managed to remember what he wanted to say before. He smiled, his smile wicked… but in a sexy way and Alec was just laughing along because he just knew that Magnus was going to say something-

‘’It-it seems that I pushed-pushed another angel into sinning,’’ said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes and then started laughing as well. ‘’Though,’’ said Magnus and arched his back because Alec hit the right spot again and he was just trying to think of what he was going to say…  _ oh, right! _ ‘’I think this time I was pushed into the sin, by an angel himself,’’ said Magnus cheekily and Alec grinned and then hummed quietly. ‘’You’re beautiful,’’ muttered Magnus when he saw that Alec was slowly losing the ability of covering up his eyes; they were beginning to glow blue, he could see his beautiful grace and he swallowed thickly. ‘’I miss seeing your grace,’’ he said and Alec chuckled a little bit and then hummed softly. 

‘’You’re the beautiful one,’’ said Alec, snapping his hips forwards and Magnus gasped softly, grabbing onto Alexander again and he gasped softly when he felt Alec’s lips on his neck, gently peppering it with little kisses and licks. Magnus smiled because he knew just how much Alec loved claiming him at his; leaving marks all around him and he shuddered because in a way Alec was really possessive and he  _ loved _ that about him. Alexander was never shy of expressing how he felt and now that  _ his _ Alexander was back, Magnus was just happily smiling, taking in a deep breath and he tried to muffle his moans the best way he could, but he wasn’t really successful at it - at all. ‘’Magnus,’’ whispered Alec and then gently bit into Magnus’ earlobe. The demon tried keeping his mind collected, but it was getting hard as the pleasure was building up and he- ‘’Show me your eyes, please,’’ he begged and Magnus swallowed thickly.  _ That was the first time in a long time that he heard someone begging him like this for his true eyes to be shown.  _ Not even other Downworlders that he was with wanted to see his eyes. Magnus shuddered and slowly dropped his glamour, feeling rather vulnerable. Alec could see that and he quickly leaned down to kiss him. ‘’ _ Fuck _ ,’’ he muttered and the demon chuckled.

‘’Such foul language,’’ teased the angel and Magnus rolled his eyes, but not for long because Alec lifted his legs up even more and he couldn’t keep up with the arrogance as he was being reduced into a coherent mess of moans and begs with a single touch from Alexander and he was loving every second of it.  _ But that an angel was able to have such an effect on him, who was a demon - that was really what was turning Magnus on even more _ , biting onto his lip and Alec closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he couldn’t keep it slow and romantic anymore, not that Magnus was complaining. ‘’By the Angel, Magnus,’’ muttered Alec and then leaned down again, barely keeping himself from being pushed over the edge; he wanted Magnus to be first, to see him reach the highest of the pleasure and even then he was going to allow himself to feel it. Magnus was smiling and he slowly titled his head to the side, looking up at Alec, who was as beautiful as ever.  _ All that was missing were his wings _ and Magnus took in a deep breath.

‘’Alexander,’’ he gasped.

‘’Y-yeah?’’

‘’Your wings, I wanna see them,’’ muttered the demon and Alec chuckled softly, stopped moving for a few moments and then he looked around to see if he could actually spread them out without knocking anything on the floor. It seemed that he was going to be just fine, so he spread them out and Magnus gasped under him.  _ God, he loved Alexander’s wings.  _ They were as beautiful as ever and he shuddered, Alec leaning down and he rolled his hips once more, filling Magnus up to the brim. The demon couldn’t last much longer, gripping onto Alec, gripping onto anything that was the closest, which were Alec’s wings and the angel let out a loud moan because his wings have always been quite sensitive and Magnus grinned when he remembered  _ that _ , so he continued teasing Alexander, gently gripping on his wings, tugging, but being gentle at the same time and he had Alec barely struggling with keeping it together. 

‘’Oh, you little devil,’’ said Alec breathlessly, laughing and Magnus gave him a little wink, crushing their lips together. It didn’t take them much longer to finally reach the heights of the pleasure  _ together _ and both of them were laughing when they realised that. Alec slowly rolled off of Magnus after he calmed down a little bit, his wings tucked away at the moment and he slowly opened his eyes.  _ He felt lazy, tired, but amazing and he could see that Magnus was cutely smiling  _ as he was looking at him. ‘’Oh, this was amazing, Magnus. You felt amazing,’’ he said and Magnus was sheepishly smiling as he was gazing upon his angel. ‘’I just… I mean I am just… yep. I am amazing, I love you,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing when he realised that Alexander was blabbering. 

‘’You’re blabbering,’’ said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes - nothing has changed. Alexander was like that too when they were up in Heaven, always reduced into a blabbering mess after they made love, but what he loved the most about Alec after it… was the cuddling part.  _ Alexander was definitely a cuddler.  _ And he was just grinning because Alec wrapped them up with the sheets and he happily kissed Magnus’ lips again. ‘’You’re adorable, Alexander,’’ commented Magnus and Alec wanted to say that he wasn’t adorable, but fierce, but in the end he didn’t have the energy to be arguing about that. Also… maybe it was good to be called cute by Magnus. Magnus was just so… Alec sighed happily and said a little prayer, hoping that this kind of happiness could last forever. He didn’t want it to end. 

* * *

Isabelle was confused; the portal took her to her brother’s location; New York. Or at least, it was supposed to take her to the last place that Alec portalled off to on Earth, yet she couldn’t seem to find him. Usually, Isabelle had no problems with tracking other angels because she could usually feel them - their angelic presence, especially if the angel was a family member, then that bond was even stronger and it was that easier to find him. But it was just… strange. And even if Alec wasn’t in that city, she would still be able to track him, no matter where on Earth he was. But she couldn’t feel him and she was beginning to worry if something happened; if Alec was even on Earth, or maybe Robert has gotten to him because this was really, really strange. For angel to not be able another angel was unheard of. Maybe Alec was using protection spells to not be found, but even so… Isabelle didn’t know how to explain it. 

And that was why she started looking around the city more, trying to see if there were any tracks about Alec; to see if she would be able to find him. She couldn’t find any angelic tracks, but she was able to find quite a few that showed to a demonic presence and they all lead her to one place - a club called  _ Pandemonium.  _ So, that was where she was, looking around and trying to see if there was anyone… if maybe Magnus was there. Since he was a demon now, a demonic presence could also mean him and she was just there because she wanted to apologise to him and to warn them about Robert; he was up to something, all of them could feel it and it was better to be early and start getting ready because… the man was really unpredictable. But even there in Pandemonium, she couldn’t find Magnus. In the end, she decided to take a little break, so she sat down at the bar, completely and utterly discouraged.  _ She risked a lot to come down on Earth.  _ And now it was all for  _ nothing _ ? She was disappointed in herself.

So, there she was, sitting at the bar and was just looking around the place, trying to track down something, but there was  _ nothing.  _ She could sense the demonic presence, but she was sensing it with other people; that were part human. She sighed and then clicked with her tongue; so, this was going to be a lot more difficult than she first thought and she just hoped that she didn’t get Jace and her mother in danger because she knew that there was going to be consequences for just taking off like this. Almost every travel through the portal had to go through Robert; a few people had the advantage to portal in and out how they pleased, mainly soldiers like Alec and Jace. But Isabelle wasn’t one among them and she just puffed her cheeks and looked up at the sky and then just decided to stop worrying for the time being. Robert wasn’t going to do much - maybe - especially since the archangels had their eyes on him at the moment. Izzy honestly didn’t know and she was stressed. 

‘’Hello, pretty thing,’’ said someone at her side and Isabelle quickly glanced at the side. There was a tall man - quite easy on the eyes, but Izzy didn’t like the tone of his voice and she just tried to ignore him because she knew why he was there - to try and tempt her, but she was better than that. She was raised better than this and she just looked to the other way, but it looked like the other wasn’t taking the hint. ‘’How about I buy you a drink?’’ he offered and Isabelle put on a smile and just shook her head.

‘’No, thank you,’’ said Izzy politely.

‘’Come on, stop playing so hard to get,’’ whined the man and Isabelle felt her stomach turning when he suddenly grabbed her shoulder. It wasn’t rough, but it was still very  _ not _ welcoming and she tried to shake him off, but the other was relentless. ‘’I’ll show you a good time and-’’ he started, but Izzy then grabbed his hand and twisted it under an angle that was very painful for him and he let out a loud moan of discomfort. ‘’You, bitch, how-’’ he started, but then a young woman stepped closer to them and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and he yelped.

‘’I thought you were banned from this club,’’ she said and the other looked down. ‘’You know, just because the boss isn’t here, doesn’t mean you can do as you please. I’m his friend and I’m covering up for until he comes back and you better scram or else,’’ she said and he didn’t need to be told twice. She rolled her eyes and then looked at Izzy, who was now looking after the running man and tried not to laugh out loud, but he was pathetic, truly. ‘’I apologise,’’ she said and Izzy looked at her. ‘’He causes trouble and thinks that he can get away with it because the owner isn’t around here these days,’’ she said and shook her head. Isabelle groaned, but then thanked her for jumping to her help. ‘’You can pick whatever you want, it’s on the house,’’ she said and Isabelle laughed.

‘’Oh, I’m not really from around here, I don’t,’’ she said. ‘’I don’t really know what to pick,’’ she said and the other gave her a little weirded out look, but then waved it off and sat down next to her.

‘’Okay,’’ she said. ‘’If I can make a little suggestion?’’ she asked and Izzy nodded. ‘’Dirty martini,’’ she said and Izzy glanced down -  _ dirty?  _ But in the end she didn’t ask too many questions and decided to just go for that. ‘’My name’s Catarina, by the way,’’ she said and Isabelle perked up and shook her hand.

‘’Izzy,’’ she said and Catarina hummed, nodding. 

‘’So, you’re new around here?’’ asked Catarina, trying to make small talk and Isabelle nodded, but didn’t add much more to that. Catarina watched how Izzy took her drink as it was handed to her and took a big sip of it and was apparently surprised by the taste, forcing it down her throat and then she started coughing, because it was  _ strong.  _ Catarina frowned. ‘’So, you’re not much of a drinker I can see,’’ she said, laughing along and Isabelle only shook her head. Isabelle then narrowed her eyes because the woman sitting next to her wasn’t a human after all - at least not fully.  _ Isabelle could sense demon blood as well  _ and she straightened herself and then took in a deep breath. ‘’Then what brings you around here?’’ asked Catarina.

‘’Oh, I’m looking for someone,’’ said Izzy and the other hummed and then nodded. 

‘’Maybe I can help you out,’’ said Catarina. ‘’I know pretty much all of the people that are regulars in here,’’ she said and Izzy didn’t really know what to say because she didn’t even know if Magnus came to this place or not. She came there in the hope that she’d find Magnus, but she could see that there were a lot of demon blooded creatures in the club. Not that there was anything wrong by that, but it was throwing her senses off and she then sighed. ‘’And if I won’t know, I can always run it by Magnus; he knows pretty much everyone in this city,’’ joked Catarina, but Magnus did know a lot of people. And as soon as she mentioned Magnus, Isabelle’s heart started beating faster and she perked up. 

‘’Magnus!’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I’m searching for him,’’ she said quickly and that was when Catarina started getting suspicious and a little bit defensive because Magnus was her friend and before someone was getting to him, she was going to have to hear a very  _ good _ reason for that. Isabelle, on the other hand, was just hoping that it was the same Magnus and her heart was pounding in her chest. ‘’Magnus, yes?’’ she asked and Catarina slowly nodded. ‘’Fallen angel,’’ she carried on and Catarina slowly nodded and then gulped -  _ she was an angel, wasn’t she?  _ She didn’t like the sound of that because she knew how Magnus felt about angels; at least anyone  _ but _ Alec. 

‘’You’re an angel,’’ said Catarina because she wasn’t going to beat around the bushes and Isabelle didn’t lie, nodding immediately. ‘’And why is an angel after him  _ again _ ? Are you also here to finish him off? Because I’m not going to tell you where my  _ friend _ is,’’ she said and then crossed her arms on top of her chest. Isabelle gulped and then shook her head.

‘’No,’’ said Izzy quickly. ‘’I used to be his friend too, before his fall,’’ she said and then made a little pause.  _ So, this woman was Magnus’ friend.  _ Isabelle cleared her throat. ‘’I’m just… worried because my brother has been sent after him,’’ she said and then made a little pause. ‘’I, I just… don’t want him to make mistake. You see, him and Magnus used to be friends before Magnus’ fall and-and our father did something to him. He doesn’t remember him and I really don’t want my brother to hurt him in any kind of way. I also-’’

‘’Alec is your brother, this is unbelievable,’’ said Catarina and Isabelle glanced at her - she knew Alec?! Catarina had so many questions, but one thing was for sure; she wasn’t going to let Izzy near Magnus until she’d get consent from Magnus that it was okay for her to visit his loft!

* * *

‘’Fucking Raj!’’ shrieked Alec after he was told who was the fucker that told Robert about him and Magnus. Catarina called Magnus soon after that and after the initial shock, Magnus told her that it was okay for her to tell her where he lived. Alec was with him, so Isabelle was relieved that Alec didn’t do anything to Magnus. But, she was also shocked to see that Alec has somehow managed to recover his memories. That bit was still a secret to her how they managed to do that, but she was going to ask the questions another time. Magnus was also happy to see Isabelle and after she spent around an hour apologising to him for not coming to his side before and him telling her that it wasn’t her fault, Isabelle finally got down to tell them why she was on Earth - she was there to warn them about Robert, Alec also deserved to know the truth. But more than that; since Alec could remember everything now, they had a chance to proving to the archangels that Robert really was corrupt and Alec was more than willing to testify against Robert; they all needed to learn just what he did to him and Magnus! 

Magnus was also fuming with anger because he never liked Raj. He was always bullying him for being different, was always there to put him down when the opportunity came and he wasn't even surprised to find out that it was him who told Robert. ‘’Oh, if I could only get my hands on him,’’ growled Magnus and then glanced at Alec, who was barely holding back his anger. ‘’He never liked me,’’ he said. ‘’Not that I ever liked him either, but to think he would stoop so low and tell-’’

‘’I don’t understand; what is that he told Robert?’’ asked Isabelle as she still didn’t understand what was that all about. She didn’t know about Alec’s and Magnus’ relationship - they kept it well hidden. Magnus stopped talking because he didn’t want to reveal too much, but Alec didn’t care anymore. He was sick and tired of keeping their relationship as a secret, it made him feel like he was hiding something, when he really wasn’t. He glanced at Magnus, who was looking down and Alec stepped closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Isabelle’s mouth opened wide.

‘’Magnus and I are in love, been for centuries,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. The new found confidence that Alexander had was really surprising, but also very welcome - he liked that Alec didn’t lie to Isabelle because he didn’t want to keep on hiding as well. Izzy wasn’t saying much and honestly, Alec didn’t know how she’s react. ‘’It’s nothing wrong, Iz, we just happened to fall in love,’’ said Alec softly and his smile spread when he looked at Magnus. ‘’Dad punished us for falling in love, there’s nothing more to it,’’ he said and Isabelle covered her mouth. 

‘’I realise this must be a lot for you, Isabelle,’’ said Magnus and held in his breath. 

Isabelle was  _ shocked.  _ Shocked that Alec didn’t tell her about this sooner and to think that they had to live hiding from the others killed her. It made her feel terrible because she knew just how other angels looked upon Magnus, when he was in Heaven. So it made sense that they kept it hidden, but it also… thinking how hard it must have been it made her feel guilty, for not noticing anything. She wished that Alec would say something because  _ of course she wouldn’t judge him.  _ She knew that Magnus and him were really close, but she didn’t know that they were  _ that _ close. And when she realised just what Robert did, she covered pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, shaking her head. ‘’Oh my God,’’ she said and glanced down. ‘’You-you were hiding it all?’’

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec. ‘’Because we didn’t-’’

‘’Isabelle, please you must understand that-’’

‘’No, please you have nothing to explain,’’ said Isabelle because it  _ killed _ her to think that they thought they needed to explain things. It sounded almost as if they were apologising and she was actually very close to tears because this placed things in a whole new perspective. ‘’I…  _ I’m _ so sorry,’’ she said and then looked at Alec. ‘’All these years, he took your memories because you fell in love and-and he… you fell, he made you  _ fall _ because you… Oh, when I get my hands on Robert, I’ll-’’ she was talking fast and uncollected. Isabelle wasn’t only fuming with anger because there wasn’t strong enough word among her vocabulary that would describe just how heartbroken she was for her brother and Magnus and how angry she as with their father - the whole situation was even more messed up than she anticipated and Robert needed to be stopped. Alec had his memories back, so they had a good chance that they could bring him down the  _ legal _ way. Not that any of them wanted to do it, but they didn’t want to stoop down on his level.

‘’I’ll help you with that,’’ said Alec, but then quickly bit his tongue when he remembered the promise that he gave to Magnus -  _ not to seek out revenge  _ and he quickly took a step back. ‘’I’ll speak with the archangels. I, too, wish I could take out my revenge on him, but it isn’t worth it,’’ said Alec and he saw that Magnus visibly relaxed. He was all for bringing justice because seeing Robert behind bars would be  _ amazing.  _ That being said, they needed to be careful. ‘’There’s too much at stake this time, I cannot lose everything again,’’ he said and took Magnus’ hand into his own, linking their fingers together and Isabelle could see just how much love there was between the two of them.  _ How could she missed that the first time around?  _ She was too blinded by other things and she swallowed thickly.

‘’I’m afraid he’s not stopping, he’s gonna try to bring Magnus down again,’’ muttered Izzy and Alec growled, his grace out, his eyes glowing because anyone dared to stop around Magnus, they were getting it.

‘’Let him try,’’ said Alec and Magnus was in awe when he saw Alec in his protective mode. Alec was always protective of him, but he hasn’t seen him like that. Ever. His heart was pounding and his cheeks heated up.  _ It was a good feeling.  _ ‘’If he even dares to place a hand on Magnus, he’s getting it. Self-defense. I don’t give a flying fuck about what happens, but Magnus is not going to be harmed again. Never, ever. He’s been through enough,’’ said Alec and Magnus bit onto his lip. 

‘’I love you, angel,’’ said Magnus and Alec was back to reality and he smiled.

‘’I love you too,’’ said Alec and kissed Magnus’ forehead. 

There was a smile on Isabelle’s face when she watched them, but at the same time, tears were gathering in her eyes. She couldn’t even imagine how much the other had to go through; and to think that she blamed Alec for suddenly not mentioning Magnus ever again, for years she thought that Alec didn’t want to mention him because he fell, when in reality… ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ she muttered and they both looked at her. Alec quickly shook his head and Magnus hurried over to her, giving her a big hug. They were all pretty close up in Heaven and his heart ached, but it was good to see his friend again. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ she whispered again and then took in a deep breath as they pulled away. ‘’I’m,’’ she said, wiping the tears away. ‘’So happy for you two… you deserve to be happy,’’ said Izzy and Magnus looked up at Alec. They both nodded.

* * *

‘’They have all failed me,’’ said Robert, his face dark. His son has failed with his mission, he could already tell that something was wrong. It was all suspicious when Alec started asking questions all of the sudden. Not even  _ Jace _ reported in from missions again. He was failing, his control was failing and it was all the fault of that damned demon. He thought that he’d have peace after he banned him from Heaven, but  _ no.  _ Robert grumbled and then looked over at the angel kneeling in front of him.

‘’I know, my king,’’ said the other and Robert raised his head up.  _ At least someone had some respect around there.  _ ‘’I promise I shall not fail you,’’ he carried on and Robert hummed.

‘’You’ve served me well before, Raj,’’ said Robert and the other nodded again. ‘’And you understand what your mission is, yes?’’ he asked and Raj nodded. 

‘’It is to track down the demon and put an end to him, once and for all,’’ he said and a little grin spread across his face. ‘’And the mission shall be my pleasure, my king,’’ he added on to that. 


	11. Chapter 11

“I have to get you to safety,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Isabelle has returned back to Heaven because she didn’t want to cause too much trouble for her mother and Jace. Robert was probably aware that she has visited Earth and Alec was very much aware of that as well. Robert was up to something; there was no way that he wasn’t going to try hurting Magnus again, especially since Alec wasn’t coming back to Heaven, but he had plans. He was planning to return back to Heaven, so that he could help his mom make the case against Robert - the archangels would probably change their minds after Alec would tell them what really happened and if they wanted to, they could easily scan his memories to find out the truth. Alec was planning to do all of that, but the only thing was… he didn’t want to leave Magnus alone. Not that he didn’t believe that Magnus wouldn’t be able to fight off any angels coming after him alone, because he has been doing that for centuries, but he just…  _ he wanted Magnus to be safe.  _ And there was one place that the angels wouldn’t dare to step a foot in, but Alec knew that Magnus would be probably opposed to the idea. 

“Alexander,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath, taking the angel’s hand into his own and the demon shook his head. “There’s no matter where I run off to, the angel will find me… if your father decides to send one after me again,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. Magnus wasn’t afraid facing more angels, he felt invincible now that he had Alexander back, even if it meant him going back to Heaven. He hated that idea more than anything, but if it would help bring down Robert, then it had to be done. Still, there was the danger that the man wouldn’t allow Alexander to come back; he had full control over the portals and if that were to happen…  _ Magnus swallowed thickly  _ and his breath shook, but maybe there could be a way for them to communicate.  _ The seelie rings.  _ He could ask Meliorn, one of his friends to-

“I know,” said Alec and his breath was shaking. “This-this is why I have a plan,” said Alec and Magnus glanced up at him, but Alec looked away as he knew that he was going to upset Magnus very much. “But you’re going to hate it, I know you will,” said Alec and gritted his teeth. Magnus gently placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and took in a deep breath, looking into Alec’s eyes and gave him a little shrug.

“What’s this plan, angel?” asked Magnus, but he didn’t like the sound of that. Alexander knew him well enough and if he said that he was going to hate the plan that he probably was going to hate it. Still, he wanted to give Alexander the chance to explain his plan properly and Magnus could see that Alec was stalling. Also, he was refusing to look into his eyes because what he was going to say… Alec felt like a traitor, he really did. But if it would keep Magnus safe, then-

“I know of a place that an angel wouldn’t dare to step in,” said Alec slowly and Magnus cocked his head to the side, because so far he wasn’t following Alexander, but he soon was going to and his heart was beating faster. “The-the place that angels cannot go to,” said Alec and then took in a deep breath. “Listen, if you went to your father’s realm, angels wouldn’t be able to track you, not even my father,” said Alec. “There you would be safe, it wouldn’t be for a long time. It would be just until I would get back from Heaven and-and then everything is going to be okay. I’ll make sure that my father gets stopped and-” he started, but Magnus placed a finger upon his lips because he  _ couldn’t. _

Magnus got from where Alexander was coming and it made sense to him, objectively. But he couldn’t be objective about it when Edom was one of his worst memories. He spent there decades and he hated it. Being by his father’s side, in his father’s realm was horrible. He would much rather be slaughtered by an angel than go back. His father wanted him to rule besides him, so that they could rule over the entire Edom’s realm and then… probably he’d want more. His father’s hunger for power and control was insatiable and Magnus never wanted to experience that again. Asmodeus was taking advantage of him. Yes, Magnus at first agreed to join his father because he wanted to belong somewhere, he wanted to feel  _ love _ and he thought that in his own twisted way, Asmodeus did care for him. That was why he agreed to do so many horrible things in his name, but then… after he finally realised that Asmodeus never really cared for him truly, he finally snapped to reality and realised that he was just taking advantage of him.

Edom was horrible, he was never going back there - he promised so to himself when he finally broke free and made sure that his father was going to stay there, that he wasn’t going to be coming after him. So, no, that wasn’t happening and he just shook his head, gripping onto Alec’s shoulders and he was just shaking his head, breathing fast and Alec was shocked by that reaction. He knew that Magnus’ time in Edom was horrible, but at the same time… he realised right there and then that it had to be much more horrible than Magnus has told him. Yes, Magnus told him everything, but… Alec thought that maybe he was somehow over it, that he put it behind and that he was okay. Apparently not and Alec pressed his lips together.  _ He shouldn’t have said that. _

“Alexander, I can’t,” said Magnus as he was holding onto Alec tightly. “I know you mean well, but I can’t go back there. Please don’t make me go back there because it was horrible and-and just thinking about it-” said Magnus, but then his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes because he was back in that place. Fire around him, ruins… darkness, nothing but darkness around him. Nothing more, no hope, no light… just ruins, darkness, devastation. Magnus was slowly spiraling out of control, but then a kiss upon his lips brought him back and Alec quickly hugged him, bringing him back to reality and Magnus relaxed in his arms as he opened his eyes.

“Magnus, it’s okay, I’m sorry,” muttered Alec and gently kissed Magnus’ cheek. “I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking too much, I just wanted to keep you safe, but no… if Edom brings back so much pain, then of course not. I can’t do this to you,” said Alec and Magnus huffed, but then nodded. “I love you, I’m sorry,” said Alec and Magnus smiled softly, because every time that Alexander told him that he loved him still felt so surreal and he gripped onto Alec’s shirt and then just nodded. Of course, everything was okay.

“I know, Alexander,” said Magnus and slowly pulled back, biting into his lip and Alec sighed.

“I just… I don’t know what else to do,” said Alec and shook his head. “On one hand I don’t want to leave you,” said Alec and gently cupped Magnus’ face, the demon leaning into the touch and he nodded, because parting again with Alexander was going to leave him devastated, but it needed to be done. “On the other hand, I just want to stop my father as soon as possible, because he makes things worse,” said Alec and then took in a deep breath and then glanced into Magnus’ eyes, which were looking up at him and his heart broke. “Why can’t the universe just let up be happy?” he mumbled under his breath and Magnus pouted a little bit and then nodded because it was truly unfair - he just wanted them to have their happy ending. Was that too much to ask for? They just wanted to be left alone in silence, they wouldn’t be bothering anyone. 

“I don’t want you to go,” said Magnus and then looked down, took Alec’s hand into his own and then took in a deep breath. “But I’m afraid we-we have no choice this time,” he said and tried for his voice not to shake too much, but it was kind of useless. “If you hurry up and speak with the other archangels, we stand a chance against Robert and his side. I hope,” he said and Alec wondered who else was on Robert’s side because if it was just him, Raj and a couple of his own personal guards, he kind of felt sorry for his old man. But then again, Robert was charismatic, they all knew that and he was pretty powerful. He could affect many with his manipulative techniques and Alec shook his head - they needed to be careful, they didn’t know who they could trust. Maybe Robert even had people on the inside, working for him. Alec puffed his cheeks and then glanced up at the sky, looking at Heaven and he gritted his teeth.

“I’m tired of being punished for falling in love,” said Alec and shook his head. It was even less unlikely that the Heaven was going to understand their love now that Magnus was a demon.  _ Now they could actually believe it that Magnus has pushed him into sinning _ , but then again all they needed to do was scan his memories and they would learn the truth. But the question of it was if they would be even willing to do such a thing. Alec linked their fingers together. ‘’When-when I leave… I can’t, I won’t be able to speak with you. I-I’ll be worried, I can’t just leave without knowing what happens to you,” said Alec and Magnus glanced up at him, because he had a plan about that, the seelie rings were very handy when it came to that. They could work even in between the realms, especially if he put on a few charms of his own, then the connection could be even stronger. 

“I might know a solution for that,” said Magnus and Alec glanced down at him, surprised.  _ Yes?  _ “There’s something called… a seelie ring,” said Magnus and Alec arched his brow, because he has never heard of such a ring before and Magnus gave him a little smile. “Seelie rings work like that; the ones wearing them can communicate with each other through their minds,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “Each ring comes with a pair and if each wears one, then that could… we could be able to talk to each other in a way, even if we’re not together,” said Magnus and Alec liked the sound of that, but he also didn’t know how powerful those were and he pressed his lips together.

“And they work in Heaven?” asked Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“I don’t really know, but,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart dropping again because he didn’t like the sound of that; he wanted it to be certain. Still, they couldn’t really tell until they would try it and Magnus took in a deep breath. “I’m sure if we combine our powers and enchant it to become even stronger,” said Magnus and Alec was listening to him. “I don’t know for sure if it will work, but that’s the only thing that we have, basically.”

“And you have these rings?” asked Alec.

“No,” said Magnus. “But I know someone that can get them for us,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, taking in a deep breath. That was literally their only option at that point and Alec just hoped that it was going to work!

**

“I hate this,” said Alec as he was looking down onto their hands. Magnus managed to get a couple of seelie rings, his friend Meliorn decided to help him out as Magnus has helped him before in the past and it was his time to step in and help his friend. Though upon learning, Meliorn couldn’t really guarantee that the seelie rings would work through such a long distance, but Magnus and Alec were prepared to give them a try as they had no other plans.  _ Desperate times called for desperate measures _ and Alec took in a deep breath, trying to supress back the horrible feeling in his chest. 

“I hate it too, darling,” said Magnus and then slipped a ring onto his finger, taking Alec’s hand and slipped one onto his as well. The two of them were next to the portal that was going to take Alec on Heaven and both of them were having a hard time, it was hard to keep it together and Magnus shuddered a little bit, but then managed to swallow back his worries. “I-if the circumstances were any different, this could feel like an engagement,” commented Magnus, trying to lighten up the mood and Alec managed a little smile, but there was deep sadness behind it and he chewed on his lip.

“I guess that makes me a runaway groom, huh?” asked Alec, joking as well, but Magnus’ smile soon fell and they both were silent for a little while. “Yeah, let’s um, let’s test to see if these rings work, yes?’’ asked Alec as he didn’t want to dwell on bad feelings and Magnus gave him a little nod. “What do I do? I just try to summon you in my head?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile.

“Twist the ring like so,” said Magnus, holding onto his own finger and Alec watched him carefully, doing the same. “And then try to call out to me… in your head, yes,” he said and Alec gave him a little nod, closed his eyes and then tried to call out to Magnus, somehow. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he soon heard Magnus and it was really a different feeling because as he opened his eyes, Magnus wasn’t opening his lips.  _ “Alexander, can you hear me?” _

_ “Yes,”  _ replied Alec back in his mind and Magnus happily smiled.

“So, they do work,” said Magnus, speaking out loud and Alec nodded. “Let’s just hope that the spells we put on them before work, huh,” said Magnus and Alec didn’t know what to say. Instead he just looked down and Magnus stepped closer, holding his face, lifting it up and he leaned up and pressed their lips together softly. “Alexander, everything is going to be okay,” said Magnus, but didn’t really believe his own words because there was no way that they could tell that everything was going to be okay. Still, they could have faith. And hope. It was all they had and Alec just stayed there for a little bit longer, Magnus leaned up and then he pressed their lips together, Alec kissing him back and then he shuddered.

“You make sure that you take care of yourself, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “If anyone tries to get to you, let me know. Immediately and kick their ass,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile, nodding along. “I, uh, I’ll be back soon. I promise, I’m not going to leave you again,” said Alec and Magnus smiled because he knew that. “I’ll be back soon, I will,” he said again, repeating it because he needed to hear it himself. He needed to say it over and over again. Maybe then it would get easier, but it didn’t really and Magnus pressed a kiss upon his forehead.

“Good luck, angel,” said Magnus and his heart was starting to feel really heavy.  _ Heavy to the point of crying, but he didn’t want to show tears in front of Alexander.  _ He didn’t want him to worry, because he needed to be strong and… “Besides, it’s only Heaven,” said Magnus, his voice shaking and Alec wished that it was that simple. He wrapped his wings around his demon and pulled him tightly close. He decided that they could spend a few more moments together because they just couldn't seem to say goodbye to each other. "Alexander, you-you should leave. I'm terrible at goodbyes, you know that. So please," pleaded Magnus because the longer that Alec stayed, the harder it was going to be for them to part and Alec nodded slowly and then took in a deep breath. Both of them were barely holding back their tears, but neither of them let them fall - for the sake of each other.

"It's just like you said, it's only Heaven," said Alec and then finally pulled back and glanced at the portal - one step away from returning back to Heaven and he put on a brave face but he knew that he couldn't hide just how nervous he truly was. Especially not to Magnus, who knew him well enough to know. Magnus gave him a little smile, Alec's hand sliding down into Magnus', giving it a little squeeze before he finally let go and Magnus felt his stomach twisting in knots as he watched the man that he loved more than he loved himself walk to the portal and he took in a deep breath.  _ He hoped that the rings weren't going to let them down.  _ ‘’I’ll be back soon, before you know it,’’ said Alec as he was standing closer to the portal and Magnus forced himself not to run after the angel. He nodded and gave him a little wink.

‘’You better, because I’ll be waiting,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled, keeping his smile bright. However, as he turned around, his smile was wiped away from his face and he didn’t look back anymore, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to walk through the portal. Magnus kept his smile up as well, until Alec walked through the portal and then disappeared. Only then did he allow himself to look down and finally let the emotions overcome him, taking in a deep breath and then he tried to keep his chin up.  _ Everything was going to be okay, just this little thing and then he and Alexander were going to be able to spend their eternity together and happy - eternal happiness.  _

* * *

Being back home, in  _ Heaven  _ was a bittersweet feeling for Alec. Yes, he was glad to be back home, but remembering all that happened, knowing just what went down, it hurt. He wanted to return back to Magnus as soon as he possibly could, so that was why he needed to find his sister and the others, so that they would tell him what was their next move, hopefully without Robert figuring it out. Alec took in a deep breath and then glanced around the place; it was really empty, which was kind of weird, but at the same time, maybe everyone was just out on missions or training. Alec shuddered because he had a bad feeling about it and he quickly grabbed onto the ring as he remembered because he had a feeling that Magnus would be trying to connect through to him as well and he was right. 

_ ‘’Alexander, do you hear me _ ?’’ heard Alec and he smiled, sighing with relief because it seemed that the connection worked. He could hear Magnus loud and clear and he didn’t want to keep him waiting because he could tell that the other was worried.  _ Heck, he was worried himself!  _ But, knowing that they had a connection made him feel a lot better and almost smiled. ‘’ _ Fuck, it doesn’t work. Alexander?’’ _

‘’ _ Magnus, yes, I can hear you, I’m here _ ,’’ replied Alec back in his head. 

‘’ _ Alexander, oh thank goodness, I’ve been trying to get through to you for the past fifteen minutes _ ,’’ he heard and Alec smiled softly, but then nodded and took in a deep breath, spreading out his wings as he decided to go to the others. ‘’ _ How are you? Is everything okay up there? Is Robert there?’’ _ he asked and Alec was smiling because Magnus was as always… very caring.

_ ‘’I’m okay, yes, _ ’’ replied Alec back. ‘’ _ Everything seems normal, it’s just that… not many angels are out here _ ,’’ he said in his head, flying above buildings as he was headed straight over to Izzy and the others.  _ ‘’And you, still okay, yes? Nobody there to get you _ ?’’ he asked and he heard Magnus chuckling.

_ ‘’I’m okay, angel, let’s focus more on you, okay? _ ’’ asked Magnus. 

_ ‘’Yes, yes, I suppose you’re right _ ,’’ said Alec back.

‘’ _ That’s correct, _ ’’ he said. ‘’ _ And then you get to kick Robert’s ass, now that I would like to see, _ ’’ heard Alec in his head and he smiled, Yes, if everything went well, they wouldn’t have to wait much longer for that to happen. ‘’ _ I’m going over to Izzy and the others now, where are you?’’ _

_ ‘’Still in front of the portal. I can’t leave, I’ll wait for you here.’’ _

_ ‘’Magnus, you know it’ll take probably a few days, you should go back home to your loft and relax _ ,’’ said Alec.  _ ‘’You’re safe there, right? Angels can’t really track you, so head over there and just stay low for the next couple of days, okay _ ?’’ asked Alec.

_ ‘’Yes, I will do that _ ,’’ replied Magnus back.  _ ‘’I already miss you _ .’’

‘’ _ I miss you too _ ,’’ replied Alec back, still holding onto his ring as he was flying and his heart was just all over the place. 

‘’ _ Be careful, okay? _ ’’ asked Magnus and Alec promised that he was going to be extra careful.  _ ‘’Good, because if something happens to you, I don’t know, I’m coming up there on my own and burning everything down,’’  _ carried Magnus on and Alec was smiling, but then his blood went cold because-  _ ‘’Oh, crap! _ ’’ heard Alec and he stopped flying, quickly descending down onto the ground and he glanced around.

‘’ _ Magnus?’’ _ asked Alec, but there was no reply.  _ ‘’Magnus, can you hear me? Did something happen, hello? _ ’’ he kept on calling out over and over again, twisting the ring around a few times, but he couldn’t get through to Magnus, not until he heard Magnus say back-

‘’ _ Raj’s here _ .’’

Alec felt sick down to his stomach and he quickly started flying back to the portal because he was going back, he was going to save Magnus… he knew that Raj was probably going to get his ass whooped by Magnus anyway, but just the fact that  _ Raj was there _ was enough and Alec was going to be there for Magnus. It cornered him the most that he couldn’t get Magnus to reply to him anymore, but then… as he came over to the portal…  _ where the portal should be…  _ it wasn’t there anymore.

‘’The fuck is happening?’’ asked Alec and then looked around when he heard footsteps coming closer. 


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus was about to go back to his loft, to his safe haven, but he got distracted and wasn’t really paying much attention. Being at the portal wasn’t a very smart idea and he knew that he was putting himself in danger, but he just wanted to make sure that Alec arrived safely to Heaven and he got distracted as the two of them were talking through the Seelie ring connection and he was so happy that it was working properly. But because of that, he didn’t really notice that someone was coming closer. Usually, Magnus was able to detect angel blood and he would be able to smell Raj coming meters away, but now he didn’t and when he was suddenly attacked from the back, he let out a loud yelp and he then turned around, narrowing his eyes when he noticed that Raj was standing there next to him and he stepped back and then took in a deep breath because  _ where the fuck did he come from?  _ Magnus tried getting away, but couldn’t really create a portal that would send him back to his home. Besides, if he did that, there was a chance that Raj would follow him and that way his secret haven would be exposed and he took in a deep breath and then just-

“We meet again, demon,” said Raj and showed his smile that made Magnus’ smile turn because he couldn’t bare to look at the other. He has done him more harm than good as it was, always bullied him when they were still children, never even allowing him the chance to prove himself to be any different from his father. Then again, Raj wasn’t the only angel, but he was one of the most persistent ones and he would never stop bothering him. Never, ever, but Magnus never really did anything to stand up for himself. Not because he was afraid of Raj, but because he didn’t want to do something stupid and show the others that he was like his father because it was already bad enough that everyone was comparing him to Asmodeus, so snapping back and showing his dark side would be bad. Luckily, Alec had no problems in showing Raj just what he thought of him and he took in a deep breath, pressing his lips together and he formed loose fists with his hands.

“Raj,” grumbled Magnus and had just enough time to respond to Alec that he was dealing with Raj, because he could hear the other one calling out to him, but he couldn’t really respond more than that and he gritted his teeth and then glanced over at the other angel, who was glaring at him. He had his angel blade out and was preparing to strike him. “Don’t tell me that you’re here to  _ kill _ me?” scoffed the demon and felt his heart twisting in guilt because he could hear Alexander. Alec was panicking, but first he was dealing with the idiot angel and then he was coming back to his beloved one. If he allowed himself to be distracted again, then Raj could actually do some harm to him. “Please don’t tell me you’re so stupid that you’ll actually try to take on  _ me _ ?!”

“I’m just fulfilling my angelic duties, demon,” said Raj and Magnus arched his brow. “Yes,” he said. “My time finally came. Robert Lightwood finally entrusted me with the mission to put an end to you once and for all. If you ask me, you should have never been born in the first place, but no worries, I’ll sort that out pretty quickly,” said the angel and the spread out his wings, just in case if Magnus would want to run away, but Magnus wasn’t running away. He wasn’t going to show that he was a coward, because he wasn’t. He was going to stand his ground and show Raj just how powerful he was and he just grinned because he knew that it was going to be fun. It was going to be fun kicking Raj’s ass and finally showing him who was better. 

“Still blindly following that madman, I see,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes and when he spoke ill of Robert, Raj didn’t take it very well and he gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to let a demon taint the name of his king and he then gave Magnus a very pissed off look and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. Raj thought that his words would have a much bigger impact on Magnus, but he didn’t even bat an eye when he was hearing all of that because it was nothing new. He has heard it all before - how it would be better for the world that he was never born, how he should be finally put to an end and how he-

“You will not speak like that of our king,” said Raj and Magnus wanted to laugh, but didn’t because it was just sad at that point. Raj didn’t have a backbone and he was always blindly following Robert’s views and he pressed his lips together because he wasn’t going to let the idiot walk all over him again and he just rolled his eyes because he wanted to kick his ass as soon as possible. Even though he didn’t see him for centuries, he knew that he was no match to him. Alec and Magnus were always sparring together and usually they were very equal to each other, though Magnus would usually win against Alec, so…  _ Raj didn’t stand a chance.  _

“Well, then, if you’re really here to put an end to me, then stop stalling and buying yourself time and just attack me. Or is it that you’re scared, you coward?!” asked Magnus on purpose because he knew that if there was one thing that an angel like Raj hated was being called a coward and he hit the nail on the head with that one because Raj’s eyes darkened and he finally stopped holding back, gripping on the blade in his hand and he finally. Magnus was very confident in his fighting abilities, but he was still in going to the fight cautious because he didn’t want to do a stupid move and then suffer the consequences. 

As Raj took a swing at Magnus with the blade, the demon acted quickly and he quickly jumped up, spreading out his wings, but he didn’t fly away and he quickly landed back on the ground and then laughed because he was in a way toying with Raj, who was getting quite frustrated that he couldn’t get to him in the first try. “Catch me if you can, Raj,” said Magnus and winked, which made Raj even more pissed off and he flew towards him, again trying to strike him with the blade, but he didn’t really get far, because Magnus duck down, then appeared behind Raj and kicked the back of his knees, which made the angel lose his balance and when Raj was about to turn around and strike again, Magnus swiftly kicked Raj’s hand and the blade flew out of his hands, landing far away from them and then Magnus laughed again because he wasn’t even putting in much of an effort. “Is this the best you’ve got?” joked Magnus and Raj grumbled under his breath.

“Just warming up, demon,” said Raj and Magnus bit his lip.

“Ah, warming up, I see, yes,” said Magnus, but Raj couldn’t hide the fact that his breathing was already sharp and fast and Magnus was pressing his lips together and was trying not to laugh too loud, but it was kind of- “Kind of out of breath there, Raj dear,” commented Magnus and then hummed. “Maybe we should take a break to rest? I mean I really don’t want you to be burned out so quickly. Kind of bad on the stamina, can’t say I’m impressed with the king’s choice of the angel that’s supposed to kill me,” carried Magnus on as he was having far too much fun in bringing Raj down. He was doing it for him for ages, so finally being able to say what was on his mind was just so freeing and he cracked a smile again when Raj started running towards him. “Okay, round two, let’s go,” said Magnus under his breath.

As Raj finally reached up to Magnus, the demon flew up again and the angel followed him, spreading up his wings and he was flying after Magnus, who was just flying in circles and was laughing along because that was kind of fun. “Oh, this is a fun workout,” commented Magnus and he could tell that Raj was getting more and more frustrated. Magnus didn’t know if it was a bad thing that he was getting Raj to be so worked about it, but he couldn’t help it. He was having the time of his life and he just winked to Raj, quickly descending down, but that time Raj was much quicker as well and Magnus’ eyes widened when he realised that the other angel was much closer to him than he thought he would be. “Fuck,” commented Magnus and it was Raj’s turn to laugh.

“Told you it was just a warm up,” said Raj proudly and reached out with his hand, trying to grab onto Magnus’ wing as he wanted him to fall down, but Magnus quickly flew to the side and Raj cursed because he wasn’t quick enough that time.  _ Yes, that was close, so maybe Magnus shouldn’t have underestimated Raj over there.  _ Magnus took in a deep breath and Raj was already flying over to him again, holding his blade again in his hand and before Magnus would have the chance to run away, he threw the blade towards him. Magnus’ eyes widened and his magic was quick to show, catching the blade just in time. Just a second later and he would have gotten hurt. Magnus grumbled and then flew up again, holding the blade in his hand and then he burned it with his magic. 

“There, much better,” said Magnus and his eyes were glowing gold. “I wanna see how tough you are without your toy,” commented Magnus and Raj was pissed off when he saw Magnus turning his favourite blade into dust with his magic. But he had magic as well and he wasn’t going to let the demon overpower him so easily. 

‘’You’re going down, demon,’’ said Raj, but he has said that so many times, that it just made Magnus roll his eyes and he was almost getting bored at that point. It pissed Raj off to see the other rolling his eyes like that, so he sent a fireball of magic flying towards him, but Magnus swiftly managed to block it with his magic. Unlike Raj over there, Magnus spent many years in Edom using up and training his magic under a careful eye of his father, so thanks to that, his magic was stronger than ever. His fighting skills might have gotten a little bit rusty, but when it came to magic, Magnus was the strongest of them all probably and he just clicked with his tongue and then decided that it was enough of that. He was starting to get really annoyed and he just wanted to go back home, so he snapped his fingers and sent a his own magic flying over to Raj.

Magnus was using his father’s magic, it was dark red, to the point of it almost turning black and he smiled as he hit Raj, the angel letting out a yelp of pain and he started falling towards the ground, hitting it with a loud thump and Magnus elegantly landed next to him. It had to hurt, but Raj was immortal just like him, so he could heal up pretty easily. All of that was true, but the thing that was wounded the most was his ego and Magnus just grinned as the other was picking himself off the ground. ‘’You never stood a chance against me, Raj, face it,’’ said Magnus and scoffed as Raj pulled out another one of his blades.

Annoyed and tired of fighting, Magnus snapped with his fingers and Raj was completely disarmed. He then snapped with his fingers again and used up magical restrains around Raj, trapping him for good. There was no way that he was ever getting out from there and now that he was trapped, he was going to transport him back to his place. Not his loft, but in the cellar of Pandemonium, Magnus had his own angel trap that he didn’t use for a while now, but it seemed that it was going to be back in business and he cracked his knuckles, opening up a portal. 

‘’You’re coming with me, idiot,’’ said Magnus with a smile on his face and Raj just looked down.  _ He has failed Heaven, he has failed his king and…  _ it was probably better if he never showed his face ever back in Heaven because Robert was going to skin him alive, if he could.

* * *

Alec moaned out in pain and then looked around. It took him a while before he snapped back to it and he blinked a few times before he finally recognised the place that he was at - his father’s throne room. He closed his eyes again and then tried to remember what happened. He has portalled back to Heaven, he was talking to Magnus through the Seelie rings and then…  _ Raj attacked Magnus.  _ Alec felt doom creeping back into his heart, because as he was trying to get back in touch with Magnus, he heard someone coming. It was his father, but before Alec could really react, Robert’s magic hit him and then he was knocked out. Alec flinched and then tried to move his hands, but then realised that he was tied up. He felt lump forming in his chest and then he just bowed his head down. He couldn’t even reach his ring to try and see if Magnus was okay. Though, he had a feeling that the demon wouldn’t have much problems in dealing with Raj; he should be more concerned about what his father was going to do to him.

Alec was trying his best to get his hands free from the restrains around his wrist, but he soon realised that it was probably impossible, especially if his father was using special runes for that. If that was the case then it was completely useless and he just bowed his head down and admitted defeat, taking in a deep breath and chills ran up his spine when he heard someone stepping inside of the throne room. Of course it was Robert and Alec felt his blood getting cold because… he didn’t know what he was going to do with him. ‘’You know, Alec,’’ said Robert. ‘’You always were the favourite one,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’I always had the most hope in you for success. Jace is strong, yes, but he lacks patience. As for Izzy… well, she’s a bit too hot-headed, but as for you,’’ he said and then sighed sadly. ‘’You were perfect until  _ he _ ruined you," said Robert and Alec swallowed - so he figured out that he remembered everything again? Alec glanced down and cursed.  _ Now there was no way that he was ever getting out of there without a fight.  _

Alec gritted his teeth and tried breaking the restrains again. ‘’He wasn’t the one who ruined me, it was you that ruined me,’’ said Alec and then growled, but managed to somehow hold himself back because he didn’t want to give his father the satisfaction, though again, he wanted to show him just how pissed off he was. Pressing his lips together, Alec took in a deep breath. ‘’You ruined everything, you took away everything from me, but I’m not going to allow you do that again,’’ said Alec and then huffed under his breath and then he narrowed his eyes because Robert started  _ laughing.  _ That-

‘’You won’t be able to do anything,’’ said Robert. ‘’I’ve already sent someone that will deal with the spawn of Satan,’’ said Robert and Alec wanted to laugh because of Raj was his plan then he was feeling sorry for his old man - that was his only plan?! How pathetic, because Magnus was going to be able to pretty much sweep up the floor with Raj and make him his own personal broom, so his old man was either stupid, or just-

‘’And you sent Raj to do that?’’ asked Alec and rolled his eyes. ‘’Please, he’s one of the worst when it comes to combat, if you really wanted to have a plan, then you would-’’ he started, but Robert silenced him as he wasn’t to allow a commoner to speak to him like that. Robert was a king, well, an archangel, but he thought himself as a king and he sure as hell carried himself like that as well.

‘’Silence,’’ said Robert. ‘’Besides, Raj… his mission isn’t that important anymore. Now that I have you captured like this, I can restart things, from scratch,’’ said Robert and raised his head. Alec felt chills going up his spine again and he shuddered -  _ if he erased his memories once, he could do it again, couldn’t he?  _ Alec felt sick down to his stomach and he shuddered. ‘’Yes,’’ he said when he noticed that his son was slowly starting to realise the situation. ‘’I’ve perfected the spell, I’ll make your memories be gone for good. No more only blockage on your memories, but I will wipe them for good and-’’

‘’You monster,’’ said Alec and shook his head.

‘’I’m doing this because I love you, all I want is the best for you,’’ said Robert and Alec was even more appalled - if that was even possible. ‘’Don’t give me that look,’’ he said. ‘’You’ll become an archangel, you’ll become a king one day, Alec, don’t you want that? That power,’’ he said and then raised his hands above. ‘’Imagine, the two of us, side by side,’’ he said and he was soon starting to realise how Magnus felt in Edom. This was all sorts of messed up. ‘’The two of us will reorganise Heaven and-’’

‘’Pass.’’

  
  


‘’Doesn’t matter what you think now,’’ said Robert and then stepped closer to his son. ‘’You’ll be completely different in a moment or two - he won’t exist anymore,’’ said Robert and a devious smile spread across his face and Alec took in a deep breath. ‘’You’ll realise that I was right all along,’’ he said and Alec shook his head.

‘’Yeah, right,’’ said Alec and didn’t show just how terrified he was. But his heart was beating hard and fast, it was about to jump out of his chest and his entire body was shaking. He couldn’t defend himself, there was nothing that he could do. Alec closed his eyes and thought of the only thing that made him safe - Magnus. He thought of Magnus because he thought that was the last time he could ever recall a memory of him and honestly, he was beginning to tear up. He remembered their first kiss, them holding hands, being reunited, making love, kissing, Magnus’ eyes…  _ everything, everything.  _ Magnus was the love of his immortal life, his eternal happiness and it was going to get taken away from him again and Alec was shaking all over, biting on his lip and he managed to keep the sobs to himself, his body folded in half and he tried his best to keep his father in distance, but-

Robert was grinning and he placed a hand upon his son’s head and then muttered the spell incantation, Alec already feeling sick and he felt himself getting dizzy, feeling the pressure in his head growing as Robert’s hand was gripping on his head and he took in a deep breath because he could feel his father penetrating his mind… pushing himself into his memories and Alec could feel how they wanted to disappear, but he started fighting back, gripping onto them, not wanting to let go and he took in a deep breath, biting hard into his lower lip, to the point of making himself bleed and he made fists with his hands. 

Robert felt  _ resistance.  _ ‘’Just what the fu-’’ he asked because that wasn’t what he expected and he tried making the spell more intense and it was working, but then resistance again - he couldn’t get to Alec’s memories. He encountered a wall and his eyes widened because as he glanced at his son, magic was surrounding him. At first it was faint and white, but then it was growing stronger and stronger, Robert starting to feel the toll that th spell was having on him - it wasn’t an easy spell to perform to begin with and by then it should be already completed, but now… he couldn’t seem to get to the memories again. Alec was pushing him back and he was shocked because he couldn’t understand how his son was so strong. When he performed that spell centuries ago, he managed to do it easily and without much resistance, but now it was impossible and his knees were buckling.

While Robert was getting more and more weak, Alec was getting stronger and he quite quickly managed to figure out that he somehow - he didn’t even know how - was pushing Robert away and he grinned and he opened his eyes and then realised that his father wasn’t doing too well. He pushed a bit more and it didn’t take long for Robert’s spell to fizzle out, falling on his knees and Alec managed to stand up and he started laughing because the tables have really turned. He didn’t even know how this was happening, but…  _ he was much stronger than his father.  _

“It seems, father, that your years of training me to become a better soldier have finally paid off, huh?” asked Alec, the magic still overflowing his entire body. He was glowing and Robert swallowed thickly because he did not expect this to happen and he held in his breath, watching how Alec managed to break through the runed restrains and his jaw dropped because  _ how?  _


	13. Chapter 13

“Release me,” snapped Robert, trying to break free, but the tables have been turned - he was tired, the spell that he was trying to cast on Alec to draw his memories out has taken a huge toll on him even if he was an archangel. A normal angel wasn’t able to perform it on their own. That amount of power was only possessed by a powerful angel like Robert was, but the fact that Alec was able to fight it off like that meant that he was powerful himself as well and Alec still wasn’t completely sure how he was able to do it, but he was going to think about that. Robert pressed his lips together and gritted his teeth, but no matter how much he tried to break through the runed restrains that Alec put around his wrists, it was no use. He was completely too tired to be able to do break through them. Usually it would be a piece of cake for an archangel like Robert to break the runes, but he has made a mistake and he was completely defenceless against his own son.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest and then sighed happily - ah, it was nice to see the tables being turned like that. His father looked powerless,  _ afraid  _ almost; maybe he was afraid, but he wasn’t going to show that. Yet. But Alec had more plans for his daddy dearest, he was going to take him over to his mother and the others and then they were going to decide what they were going to do with him - they needed to turn him in to the others; they needed to let the other archangels know what he has done. Isabelle said that they weren’t too keen on cooperating, but since Alec had his memories back, they actually had a chance and he smiled. It was a dark smile, a smile that was looking forward to revenge and he then stepped behind his old man and forced him to stand up.

“Get your hands off of me, boy,” hissed Robert, but his legs were barely supporting the weight of his body and he stumbled over his feet, trying to keep it together. He didn’t want to show his son just how weak he was, but it was kind of useless. His face was pale, just standing was making him tired even more and he made a face when Alec shoved him forwards, showing him to keep on walking and he whined, but then quickly pressed his lips together.  _ No signs of weakness, he wasn’t going to show them to Alec!  _ “Just where do you think you’re taking me?!” snapped Robert and the smile on his son’s face told him that the plans that he had for him weren’t going to be too pleasant for him.

“Oh, you’re soon going to learn,” said Alec and then pushed his dad forward again. It was humiliating, his ego was hurting more than his body because he knew that he was going to recover, but the fact that Alec had his tied up like that - he wasn’t going to live it down. Ever. And he had a feeling where Alec was going to be taking him, huffing under his breath.  _ He wasn’t going to let them bring him down - he was a king.  _ An archangel, one of the most important beings in the whole world! 

“Once I get freed, I’ll make sure you’re going to regret this,” hissed Robert and Alec snickered.

“Oh, father,” said Alec and then shook his head. “Bold of you to assume that you’re ever going to walk the Heaven as a free angel,” he said and Robert felt chills going up his spine and he didn’t like the sound of that, but his arrogance was still there and he wasn’t actually convinced that Alec had the guts to actually do anything. His boy was always without a backbone, always afraid of him, but he was too blinded by his own arrogance to see that Alec has indeed changed. Not only in his power, but so in his personality. He wasn’t afraid of him anymore like he was in the past.

In the past Alec was running away from his father, he wanted to flee Heaven for Earth because his father found out about their relationship - when Raj told him about him and Magnus. But now he wasn’t running anymore, because he never should have in the first place. That was what he realised now and he was going to fight back - he was going to fight back and  _ he was going to win.  _ Alec was sure in it because evil couldn’t  _ always _ win. The truth was going to come out and everyone was going to learn just what kind of a liar his father was. He was a cruel, cruel leader that was brainwashing his followers, but he was going to tell them all. Especially the archangels!

“I don’t believe it,” said Robert and tried to talk his way out of it, but Alec wasn’t going to waver one bit. “You’re going to betray  _ me, _ not only your king, but your  _ father _ for that demon?” he asked and then shook his head. “And after everything I’ve done for you, after everything I’ve given to you, to make you the best. You’re ungrateful,” he said and Alec wanted to laugh. Didn’t Robert get the irony? That he was the  _ demon _ in this case because Magnus was an angel compared to him. Again, it didn’t really matter to Alec what Magnus was. He was always going to love him, but it just went to show that not all angels were trying to do  _ good.  _ There were also corrupted angels and his father wasn’t the first one, by far. And demons weren’t always bad. Magnus was anything  _ but _ that and Alec felt worry again rising up, quickly holding onto the Seelie ring, twisting it, hoping that he was going to hear from Magnus this time because he was worried.  _ He was so worried _ even though he was sure that Raj could never actually get his hands on him.

So, he closed his eyes and then tried focusing. Just a word to know that his lover was okay and then he was taking his father to the others, to turn him in and make sure that his father was never going to walk free _ again.  _ Never. Alec focused, called out to Magnus and he felt his heart fastening because at first, he didn’t hear back from Magnus. “ _ Magnus, are you okay? _ ” he asked, feeling nervous because Magnus wasn’t responding and he was biting on his lip.  _ “Magnus, please if you hear me, reply back because I’m stressed as hell. What did Raj do to you?”  _ he asked and luckily he soon heard back from Magnus, feeling weight lifting off of his shoulders and he sighed  _ happily.  _

“ _ Oh, Alexander, thank goodness, _ ” heard Alec back and he could tell that Magnus was worried as well. “ _ Don’t you worry about me - and about Raj, you should be more worried about him not me. I completely kicked his ass, I have him tied up here in Pandemonium. I have an angel trap and I’m safe for now, _ ” replied Magnus back and Alec smiled because that was just as he expected. Magnus was a badass and he wasn’t going to let someone like Raj to capture him.  _ “But I’m more worried about you. I’ve tried getting in contact, but I couldn’t… I felt something was wrong, I don’t know how to explain it, but-” _

“ _ Yeah, _ ” replied Alec back, still holding on his ring and he had a little smile on his face because he couldn’t wait to tell the good news to Magnus.  _ “Actually my dad managed to creep behind me and he knocked me out and tied me up,”  _ said Alec in his head and he could tell that Magnus was very distressed about it because there was a moment of silence as he told Magnus that.

“ _ Alexander, please tell me that you’re safe now and that he didn’t hurt you. _ ”

“ _ I’m okay, _ ” said Alec and then glanced at his father, who was looking down. “ _ He tried to hurt me, but he couldn’t. I mean, he tried to wipe my memories again, Magnus, _ ” he said and felt his stomach turning because saying it made him feel sick. To think that his father tried to do something that cruel again made his heart ache, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He didn’t manage to get to the end and his memories were safe. “ _ But it’s okay, he didn’t manage to get to my memories this time, _ ” he said and Magnus sighed on the other side of the connection.

“ _ I’m so glad, if you lose your memories again, Alexander, I’d go crazy and I don’t think I could ever recover, _ ” confessed Magnus and Alec felt his heart twisting in pain. He could hear how sad Magnus sounded when he said that. All that he wanted to do was to go back to Earth and hug Magnus because he sounded like he needed a hug. He took in a deep breath and then he put on a brave smile.

“ _ I know, that’s why I didn’t allow him to steal my memories again, _ ” said Alec and a smile was spreading on his lips. “ _ You should’ve seen his face. I mean I am not really sure what happened, but when he was penetrating my mind with his magic, I fought back and somehow I managed to push him out. All I did was think of you and that kept me safe this time. It’s the power of love, Magnus, _ ” said Alec and he heard Magnus chuckling in his head and he then smiled. He truly needed Magnus there with him. 

“ _ When I get my hands on Robert, I’ll- _ ”

“ _ Magnus, no need to do that, I won’t let him get close to you ever again, _ ” said Alec back because he didn’t want Magnus anywhere near him. “ _ I’m okay, really. Robert, on the other hand, isn’t in a very good shape. It seems that the memory spell took a lot of power from him and because he failed he is completely exhausted and he can’t really do much. I already have him tied up and I’ll take him straight over to my mom and the others. Maybe we can take him over to the archangels as soon as possible, _ ” said Alec and Magnus agreed that it was a good plan. 

“ _ I wish I could come up there and testify against him, _ ” said Magnus bitterly and Alec smiled sadly. 

“ _ Yeah, that would allow you to finally leave this behind, huh? _ ” asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. “ _ But, don’t you worry. You’ve already done so much for me, so let me take care of this and as soon as I’m done up here, I’m coming back home, _ ” he said and a smile spread across his face.

“ _ Home? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, on Earth… with you, _ ” said Alec and then smiled even more. Magnus went silent for a moment and Alec chuckled softly because he knew for a fact that Magnus was probably flushing. Magnus was adorable and he tried to keep his face straight, but he couldn’t.

“ _ Alexander. _ ”

“ _ Yes? _ ”

“ _ Please hurry up, _ ” he said and Alec smiled. “ _ Because what you’ve just said is so sweet and I cannot wait to hug you, _ ” he said and Alec felt his heart melting again. That was something that he wished as well. Hug Magnus and never let go again. Stay with him forever and he then smiled. And the two of them were soon going to get their happy ending. And nobody was going to come in between them and their happiness.

**

“There, my dear Raj, I have some  _ wonderful  _ news for you,” said Magnus happily and Raj didn’t look at him. He was looking down, completely humiliated because he has completely failed his king. He didn’t even want to imagine what was going to him now - he promised that he was going to kill the demon, but he failed on his first try and he was nervously biting on his lip.  _ And to add on top of it, he had allowed himself to be captured by the filthy demon.  _ His faith wasn’t going to look bright after he was getting out of the trap and he grumbled under his breath. Maybe he still stood a chance and he could bring the demon down because…  _ he needed to!  _

“Well, if you’re not willing to talk, then I will just go ahead and tell you the wonderful news - Alexander managed to bring Robert down,” he said and Raj finally looked up at him, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. “Thought that would get your attention,” he said with a bright smile. He was so happy that he was able to hear back from Alec because he was beginning to fear. Almost two hours have passed since he was last able to hear from Alec and he knew that something was wrong. But he was glad that he learned that Alec managed to bring Robert down.

“You’re lying,” said Raj.

“And why would I lie about something like that?”

“Because that’s what you do - you’re a demon,” spat Raj and then narrowed his eyes. “You’ve ruined everything. Robert had great plans - he was going to forever change the Heaven. We would finally be able to restore our powers and be the angels we once were,” said Raj, shaking his head. “Alec and Robert were going to lead us build the new order, but  _ you _ ruined everything,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Actually, it was Robert’s homophobic and  _ racist _ ass that managed to ruin everything,” said Magnus, shrugging. “Alexander and I never did anything wrong,” he said. “If he would have accepted us, then everything could be like he has planned. Well, I’m not really sure what  _ building a new order _ would be, but it sounds dangerous, so maybe it’s good that he didn’t succeed,” said Magnus and then sighed. “But not that it matters, soon it’s all going to be okay. You and the other Robert’s followers are going to get what’s coming to them - justice and I can’t wait to finally see it happe.”

“I don’t believe you, Alec couldn’t have, he’s too weak-”

“Actually his daddy dearest was training Alec,” said Magnus because he remembered what Alexander has told him. “While he had his memories wiped, Robert was a busy boy and was training Alexander to become this… powerful soldier,” he said and then rubbed the back of his neck. “And it seems that the training paid off, just…  _ not like he planned, _ ” he said and Raj was just sitting there, looking down because he didn’t know what to think. That was true, he has seen how powerful Alec could be with his own eyes. But if Alec really managed to bring Robert down, then it was all going to be over. All of their hard work was going to be flushed down the drain and he couldn’t let this happen.

“You’re going to pay for that,” said Raj and Magnus shrugged.

“Oh, sure, like I did the first time around?” asked Magnus and then snickered. “Though it would be nice letting you out of there once in a while because that exercise did me good,” said Magnus, who was obviously mocking the angel and he chuckled. “Ah, suddenly not so very talkative, are we?” he said and then nodded. “Probably for the best - nothing intelligent comes out when you open your mouth anyway,” said Magnus. 


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus was nervously waiting in front of the portal, waiting for Alexander to come back. It’s been weeks since the angel has been gone, since he has gone to Heaven, but to Magnus it felt like decades and he couldn’t wait for  _ his _ angel to be finally back and he was completely on edge. He didn’t know when Alec as coming back, it was supposed to happen any time soon and he was nervously biting on his lip, trying to keep himself occupied somehow. Alec said that he had some good news - they’ve been still using the Seelie ring connection to keep in touch and he was just… trying to figure out what was going to happen next, twisting his fingers because he was really nervous and he didn’t even know why.

Robert has been defeated, that much Magnus knew and he was overjoyed about that. The archangels didn’t believe Alec at first, but after they’ve agreed to look through his memories, all of it was very clear and they were quite shocked to see what Robert was able to do right in front of their noses for centuries. Raziel was the one who was in charge and upon seeing all of this evidence, he made sure that Robert and all of his followers were never going to see a light of freedom ever again. Magnus still wondered what that meant, but Alec said that he would tell him more in person. 

And as for Raj? He was escorted back to Heaven as two guards came to pick him up and Magnus was more than happy to show them their way to his angel trap. That was how Magnus was finally able to free himself of the idiot that he had to practically babysit every day. Not because he wanted, but because he didn’t want Raj doing any funny business. There weren’t a lot of chances that the other could break free, but one could never be too sure. So, Raj was now safely back in Heaven and Magnus was more than happy to hear that he was getting his punishment as well. But it made him wonder - what kind of a punishment was Robert about to get.  _ He was an archangel, so- _

‘’And what does that mean for Alexander and I?’’ he asked and then rubbed the back of his neck. Angels weren’t really known to walk the Earth as freely as demons, though Alec did say that he was intending to stay down with him. That made Magnus more than happy, but at the same time… Raziel got involved into all of this and Magnus was just afraid that Alec would have to return back to Heaven for good.  _ But Alec didn’t say anything about carrying bad news to him that day.  _ Still, he felt uneasy and Magnus couldn’t calm down until he was completely sure in what was about to happen after all of this.

As he was thinking about all of it, the portal suddenly opened and Magnus was catapulted on his legs. ‘’Finally,’’ he breathed out and he hurried closer because he wanted to be the first thing that Alexander was going to see after stepping through the portal. And the first thing that he was going to feel were going to be Magnus’ arms taking him into a big and long hug because he missed Alexander. He missed Alexander more than anything and he couldn’t remember how he actually managed to go through centuries without having him around. Just a few weeks and he was a mess, but now Alec was back and Magnus smiled all the way up to his ears when he saw his lover finally stepping through the portal.

‘’Alexander,’’ breathed out Magnus and Alec smiled when he saw Magnus waiting for him there already. That made his heart swell up with happiness and when he saw that Magnus was already going in for a hug, he literally ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him because he missed him. It was nice going back to Heaven and seeing all of the others, but he missed Magnus, he missed him more than he ever thought he could and he was just glad that the Seelie rings existed. If they didn’t, then he didn’t know how he would be able to handle it all up there. Two weeks were  _ hell _ , he had to go through countless hearings and the amount of questions he was asked made his head spin. But all of it was worth it - his father got what he deserved and Alec tucked his face into the crook of Magnus’ face and took in a deep breath.  _ Sandalwood.  _ Home.

‘’By the angel, I’ve missed you,’’ muttered Alec and hugged the demon tighter. Magnus smiled and then nodded, burying his fingers into Alec’s locks and he then gently massaged his head, trying to get him to calm down, but he wasn’t any better. Magnus was also shaking and as soon as Alec pulled back a little bit, Magnus was pulled in for a long kiss and he didn’t object at all. He leaned up, placed his hands on the back of Alec’s neck and he just kissed him back, trying to show Alec just how much he missed him, Alec’s eyes slowly closing and Magnus happily kissed him back again and again. 

The kissed were needy, but slow - they both needed this and they both missed this, Magnus being the one who pulled back for good and Alec took in a deep breath, biting onto his lip and he then glanced into Magnus’ golden eyes. Magnus was so happy to see Alec back that he couldn’t really control his glamour and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’I’ve missed you too,’’ muttered Magnus and then glanced down, taking Alec’s hand into his own and then he locked their fingers together.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then pressed his forehead against Magnus’. ‘’So much happened in the past few weeks,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’My head hurts, all of the archangels were digging through my memories, but in the end,’’ he said and smiled. ‘’It was all worth it,’’ he said and winked. ‘’You’re finally free, Magnus, I made sure that nobody will ever get to put you in danger ever again,’’ said Alec and Magnus huffed, but then nodded. That was good news, yes. ‘’Raziel was furious after he saw what happened to you,’’ said Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath.

‘’Finally someone’s on my side,’’ joked Magnus and Alec had more news to share with Magnus, but he didn’t want to do it there - he wanted them to be back home so that he could share more of the good news with the demon and Magnus noticed that Alec was desperate to go somewhere more private.  _ He wasn't the only one.  _ ‘’Should we go back to my place so that we can discuss it more?’’ he asked and Alec nodded.

‘’You bet.’’

* * *

‘’That’s exactly what I needed and missed,’’ said Alec and took in a deep sip of Magnus’ cocktail. The demon chuckled and then scooted closer to his lover, both of them sitting in the living room and Alec was getting ready to share more of the news. One of them was particularly exciting. Magnus has made them both pretty strong cocktails, but that was because he felt that both of them needed it and he definitely wasn’t wrong. Alec was never so happy to finally see some booze again. ‘’There was none of that in Heaven, missed it,’’ he said and hummed happily. Magnus chuckled and then gave Alec a little wink.

‘’I do have a bad influence on you, angel, it seems.’’

‘’Do you hear me complaining?’’ asked Alec and then took another big sip of his drink.

‘’Speaking of which,’’ he said and then grinned. ‘’How is my dear Raj? He was complaining a lot during the days I was keeping him company,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’Though it was pretty entertaining,’’ he said and Alec chuckled and then smiled because, yes… Raj. Ah, poor naive Raj, really. He was blindly following his father and now he was suffering for it. Never thought with his own head. ‘’How is he doing?’’ he asked and Alec grinned.

‘’Oh, Raj is in… a program that we like to call it  _ character training _ ,’’ he said and then grinned when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. ‘’He was sent to purgatory,’’ he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped. That was quite- ‘’If Raziel sees that he’s truly sorry for his sins then he will have a chance to return back to Heaven and if not, well,’’ he said and then shrugged. ‘’Your father is getting  _ another _ roommate,’’ he said and Magnus arched his brow.  _ Another?  _ Oh, was it Robert?! No way! ‘’But it’ll take  _ centuries  _ before Raziel will even consider taking him back, so,’’ he said and winked.

‘’And Robert?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Ah, yes,’’ he said. ‘’He should’ve received a very warm and welcome greeting from your father by now,’’ said Alec and his eyes lit up. So, it truly was true! Robert  _ fell.  _ ‘’He’s his own reason for falling,’’ he said and then shuddered. ‘’He is where he belongs,’’ he said and Magnus started thinking. Asmodeus was selfish, but once he would hear what Robert did to him - to his son - it wasn’t going to end prettily and he shuddered as well.

‘’My father is going to eat him alive,’’ muttered Magnus.

‘’He’ll be alright,’’ said Alec and then waved it off. ‘’And as I said, Raziel was shocked when he saw what my father did to you,’’ he said and Magnus nodded. ‘’He’s prepared to make you a deal,’’ he said and Magnus perked up.  _ A deal, what kind of a deal?  _ ‘’If you’d like, and it’s one time of an offer,’’ said Alec and his smile was growing because he was excited. ‘’He offered to turn you back into an angel,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped and then he looked down and thought about it.

‘’He can do that?’’

‘’Apparently,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean if it’s anyone that can, it’s him,’’ he said and Magnus nodded.

If Magnus was completely honest, he didn’t know how he felt about the sudden offer. As much as he was flattered and thankful that Raziel finally saw the truth and was prepared to offer some kind of justice, Magnus was just… he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to be an angel anymore. He has lived a life as a demon and he didn’t hate it. At least not anymore and going back to being an angel was just going to- Magnus took in a deep breath and Alec studied his face, kind of knowing what was going inside of Magnus’ head.  _ Magnus wasn’t going to take the offer.  _

Alec knew that something like that was going to happen. Alec knew Magnus well enough and he could see that he didn’t hate being a demon anymore. Yes, it was probably painful at the start, but now he was completely accustomed to being one and going back… maybe it would do more bad than good. He knew that Magnus was probably going to refuse the offer, but still… he thought that Raziel was being very kind about it and he then bit his lip and saw the troubled expression on Magnus’ face and he just shook his head. He didn’t want to put more burden on Magnus!

‘’It’s a no, huh?’’ asked the angel and the demon looked at him.

‘’I don’t know,’’ said Magnus and then glanced down. ‘’I-I am just a bit taken back. I mean it’s so sudden and I-I,’’ he said and then shrugged. Alec smiled and then nodded. ‘’I’ll think about it, but being a demon,’’ he said and shrugged. ‘’It’s not so bad,’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’But I  _ can’t _ go back to Heaven,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. ‘’Even if I was about to take Raziel up on his offer, going back… It’s just too many bad memories, Alexander, I truly can’t go back there,’’ said Magnus. There were a lot of good memories he had of Heaven - meeting Alexander, falling in love, their first kiss, but… thinking of it he just couldn’t and he just glanced down. ‘’You might think I am a coward, but-’’

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Not at all,’’ he said and then smiled. ‘’Did I say anything about going back?’’ asked Alec.

‘’No, but-’’

‘’Because as I remember, I said that I’m staying here with you,’’ said Alec and then cupped Magnus’ face. ‘’And as I said, to me it doesn’t matter,’’ he said. ‘’Be it an angel, demon, warlock, vampire, human,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’I’ll love you no matter what,’’ he said and Magnus’ heart melted. He has heard Alec telling him this more than once before, but every time he said it, it was just like hearing it for the first time and Magnus only put the glass down onto the coffee table and then leaned up and kissed Alec. Hard. 

‘’I love you,’’ he muttered and Alec smiled happily.

‘’I love you too,’’ said the angel back. 

‘’I just wonder,’’ said Magnus and Alec glanced at him. ‘’I mean,’’ he said. ‘’You said you’re staying on Earth?’’ asked magnus and alec nodded. ‘’But,’’ said magnus and then made a little pause. ‘’I’m still a demon and-and you’re an angel and won’t even Raziel be against  _ this? _ ’’ asked Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. ‘’An angel being with a demon?’’

‘’Raziel doesn’t give a fuck,’’ said Alec swiftly and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ really?  _ Then why was Robert tormenting them like that if Raziel himself didn’t give a flying fuck about it?! ‘’I mean,’’ he said. ‘’He wasn’t too keen on it when he learned about us, but,’’ he said and shrugged. ‘’He doesn’t seem to really care, so,’’ he said and smiled. ‘’I’m free to come up in Heaven whenever I want and I can leave it whenever I want,’’ he said and then winked. Magnus’ smile started growing because he liked the sound of that. Alec was still an angel, so he still had his angelic duties to perform, but knowing that once he would be done with them he could easily come back to him meant the world to Magnus and he couldn't believe it - was this finally their happy ending? 

‘’Finally,’’ blurted Magnus out and Alec arched his brow.

‘’Mmm?’’ asked Alec.

‘’I was thinking,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’I mean,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. ‘’It finally sounds that we finally have our happy ending?’’ asked the demon and Alec’s eyes widened when he heard that, but yes that was what they all talked about in Heaven. Before any of this happened - them having their happy ending and it seemed that their wish was finally coming true. After centuries, but better late than ever and Alec bit his lip, feeling a little bit emotional because he didn’t really think of it like that yet. He had a lot of stuff going on so he didn’t get to stop and look at the bigger picture yet and now that he did- 

‘’You’re right,’’ said Alec and scooted closer to Magnus again. ‘’Finally, what we wished for in Heaven is finally coming true,’’ said Alec and bit his lip. ‘’Spending the eternity with you is the only thing I’ve ever wanted,’’ muttered the angel and the demon nodded because the wish has been mutual, always was and always would be. ‘’I can’t believe it,’’ he said and Magnus nodded.

‘’Neither can I,’’ said Magnus and looked down. ‘’I never thought,’’ he said and made a little pause as he was getting quite emotional again. ‘’I never thought that it would actually be possible for me to be ever happy again, let alone think that I’d get to,’’ he said and then made another pause. ‘’To get to be with you again,’’ he said. ‘’Always hoped, but,’’ he said and then bit his lip. 

‘’I know,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean I couldn’t remember, but,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause. "This is what I've always wanted," said Alec happily and Magnus nodded because he knew it and he couldn't stop smiling. He felt so full that his heart felt like it was about to burst, happily sighing as he was looking into Alexander's beautiful eyes. They were stunning and he then looked down. Maybe he was even flushing, just a little bit and he then reached up with his hand, pulling out the family ring that Alexander gave to him a long time ago and he finally felt like he could wear it properly again. He slipped it onto his finger and Alec felt his heart beating much faster. Right, the ring that Magnus stored all this time close to his heart. His family ring. 

Alec placed his hand over Magnus' and then brought their hands up, pressing a kiss over Magnus' knuckles and then placed Magnus' hands over his own chest and Magnus smiled. Yes, he could feel Alexander's love radiating all around him and he shuddered. "We deserve this," said Magnus and Alec nodded. That they did - they deserved to be finally together and to be happy. That was all, they never wanted to bother other people and Magnus puffed his cheeks and then leaned back in as Alec was leaning in for another kiss. Both of them sighed happily and Alec cupped Magnus' cheek and then bit his lip.

"I love you," said the angel again.

"Love you too," said Magnus back and then hugged Alexander closely. They sat like that for a little while until Alec remembered that he had another thing to tell Magnus and he quickly pulled back.

"Right, I almost forgot," said Alec and Magnus raised a brow. "Mom and the others are coming for dinner tomorrow. We have to prepare things, Magnus," exclaimed Alec and Magnus was at first concerned but after he heard what kind of a worry it was, he started laughing. He liked these kinds of worries - completely harmless and  _ mundane.  _ And that was what he always wanted. Laughing, he just nodded and then bit his lip.

Worries about family dinners and stuff like that… he finally got it. He was happy and he couldn't stop laughing because Alexander was his everything. He might've been the fallen one but at the moment he was flying above all of them. Flying high above, the wind of love and happiness raising him high above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and love 😍😍😍 it meant the world to me ❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
